


Daughter of a Son

by Boyswhofellout



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 48,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boyswhofellout/pseuds/Boyswhofellout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Hazel Elk and my father was an original Sons of Anarchy member. My father was friends to Clay Morrow and John Teller and the three of them opened a shop together. My father was never big on advertising his name, so Teller - Morrow was the name they all agreed on. Soon after opening the shop, John and close friend Piney Winston started a club called the Sons of Anarchy, the name curtsy of John Teller. They added members to the car shop, then slowly to their club. But this isn't about my father, James Elk, this is about me and my story. After my father died, I joined the Sons. It was a club first to have a girl as an actual member and any other girl who asked would've been laughed at and turned away, but I'm a special case. My father left me to myself, having spawned no son to carry on the Elk name in the Sons of Anarchy. Clay, who was practically family, made the exception and welcomed me into the club with open arms. I took the cut with pride, and vowed to live the life of the club, no acceptations. I ride with them, I fight with them, I kill with them, and I die with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The King is Dead

**Author's Note:**

> This story can also be found on my wattpad and I will update this one after I update the one on wattpad. Thanks for reading!

_ Buzzzz Buzzzz Buzzzz _

 

I rubbed my eyes and shot a hand over to my phone to look at the front screen.  _ Hospital. _ read the caller ID. I flipped the silver phone open and sighed before speaking into the mic."Hello?" I mumbled into it.

"Hello, is this Hazel Elk, daughter to James Elk?" a woman's voice asked.

"Yes."

"We need you to come to the hospital. There has been an accident." she says. I waste no time. I throw on whatever I touch first and am out the door in seconds. Keys in hand, I climb into my car and barrel down the road, Jax's number already dialed into my phone. He sounds annoyed but answers anyway. I tell him to meet me at the hospital. No questions are asked. I skid to a stop in a parking space and rush in and frantically ask where my father is. The woman has brown hair that just passes her shoulder, her tag reads Tara. She escorts me to a chair and sits me down. I tell her to wait a few minutes, I don't want to hear bad news alone. A minute later, Jax Teller is running towards me, worry scatter all over his face. I stand up to hug him and stay in his arms as Doctor Knowles looks at me in pity.

"You're father was in a fatal motorcycle accident. He's currently in critical condition." she says. The room starts spinning, I feel numb. I vaguely noticed each of the members running up and surrounding me. Jax's arms feel far away and gone, but they aren't. I feel my knees give in and I'm suddenly on the ground, Jax with me. I thank whoever listens to my head that my best friend is here, god what would I do without him? 

"Miss. Elk?" another doctor asks. I snap awake and stare up at her. She looks down at me the way doctors do when they tell you someone close to you is dead. That's exactly what she said. "You're father didn't make it." sounds muffled and distant but the hot tears now streaming down my face are here and read. They burn my face. I feel Jax pull me closer and I sob loudly into his leather-clad chest. I feel hands on my shoulders and head. No one says a word. I stay in Jax's arms until I feel myself drift off to sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I wake in a different place; I'm on my back, a large American flag directly above me. I lay still for a moment and hear snoring next to me so I look to my left and see Jax. I'm in his room. Memories from last night flood my mind and tears spring to my eyes. I roll away from Jax and curl up in a small ball and weep. I feel the bed slightly shake under me and hope that I don't wake Jax. My hopes are shot down as the bed behind me shifts and feel a strong arm around me. It's tugging at me to get me to roll over; I let it pull me. I lay with my head buried in Jax's bare chest as I cry again.

"I'm so sorry Haze." Jax whispers as he places a kiss on the top of my head. I cry into him, but stop when there's a small knock at the door. I feel Jax's head turn down to me in question. I nod my head. "Come in." he calls.

"She okay?" I hear Opie ask. I pull myself out of Jax's arms and sit up. Opie, my other best friend that I've known for a long time, stands in front of the bed with worry caked on his face. Opie has always been better at comfort, that I know from past experience. I jump up and rush towards him and he envelopes me in a tight hug. The tears come again, more intense. Opie and my father shared a similar smell and it reminded me of him. I clutched at Opie's shirt to keep myself steady. though his arms around me easily did the job. He held me there until I calmed down again. Finally, when my intense sobs were reduced to sniffles, I pulled away slightly. Jax now sat behind me on the bed, waiting. When Opie felt I was steady enough to stand, he released me. Jax and Opie had known my father as well, had grown up having him in their lives. That was the thing with the club, if best friends joined together, their kids became best friends and joined together. I've known Jax longer than I've known Opie, but we're all just as close.

"Your father was a real good man, Hazel." Jax says looking up at me. He doesn't have to look up far, I'm pretty short. When he's standing, he basically has to put his neck to his chest to look at me properly; I'm only 5'5". I give a small smile in thanks and nod to him. He puts out his hands and I give him mine. He lowers his head to touch them to his forehead, then kisses them before lifting his head. 

"Come on, the others want to see you." Opie says and pulls my arm. I look down and realize I'm still in the clothes I wore yesterday and last night. 

"Give me a minute. I want to change." I say. They nod and walk out slowly.

"I'll be right outside the door if you need me." Jax says and closes the door after I nod to him. I walk over to Jax's dresser and find the drawer that Jax gave to me. Most nights, I found myself sleeping in his room on account of how much we talked. Usually, I'd go into his room and we'd just hang out listening to music and talking and it usually led to me falling asleep on his bed so he told me to just bring clothes over to his room. I grabbed light faded skinny jeans and a black tank top to throw on. Before I walked away from the dresser I noticed a necklace with the club reaper on it and read a note attached to it. 

" _ For Hazel." _ read the small piece of paper. It didn't look like Jax's hand writing but I shrugged it off and clasped the stainless steel chain around my neck. I quickly changed and shivered; Clay must have the ac turned on high for another scorching hot day. I looked around and spotted Jax's SAMCRO sweatshirt and threw it on over my black tank top. I decided I'd put on my black lace up combat boots now and quickly did them up. I opened the door and ran right into Jax who was exactly where he said he'd be. I slightly smiled to myself and wrapped my small arms around the biker's neck as he pulled me into a hug.

"Nice sweatshirt, thief." he said as he looked at me. That brought a smile to me face and I punched his arm lightly. 

I shrug and turn my head to the side slightly, "I got cold."

"Go on in, I'm gonna get dressed." he said before entering his room. I nodded but stayed anyway. I knew all eyes would be on me when I walked in and wanted Jax to be there for support. I hated being the center of attention. As a shiver ran up my spine at the thought, Jax opened the door and looked at me. "You did a real good job of going in."

"I'm gonna have a whole bunch of eyes on me, I'd rather not face that alone." I said softly and finding the floor suddenly interesting. Jax's arm found my waist and pulled me to him.

"I got you darlin'. Nothing to worry about." he says in a low, calming voice. I nod and let him lead me into the main room. There's chatter throughout the room, but it all goes dead as Jax and I enter. They all look at me, the same look on their faces. I look around and wonder who is going to be the first to speak. Opie walks towards me and stands at my other side for support. 

"I'm so sorry, kid." Clay says and walks towards me. I see tears rimming his eyes and I meet his arms in a hug. Clay and my father were as close as Opie and I, he felt my pain. Slowly, the other guys came up and hugged me. It started with the men who knew my father the longest, like Clay and Piney. Finally, Prospect came up to me and crushed me in a hug. He didn't really know my father, but he knew me well. P-spect's hug was one of the longest until I had to pull away; I didn't want to get his cut wet with tears. Jax quickly pulled me to him, it was like he knew I was ready to break down again. He held me as I cried again; these next few days were not going to be easy at all. I gave myself a week of this constant crying, but I knew myself and knew how much my father meant to me and knew I'd never really be done with crying. The room slowly cleared as the club made their way to the chapel. I pulled out of Jax's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/king_is_dead/set?id=131007384


	2. The Death of James Elk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I never wrote a chapter about her father's death and felt it was important to include

“Ready for this?” I hear Jax ask behind me. I stand facing the mirror, looking over the details of my dress, from the mesh sleeves to the black stockings to the black booties. My fingers play with the reaper that hands around my neck. [[Outfit]](http://www.polyvore.com/james_elks_funeral/set?id=211566462)

“Where did you get this?” Jax asks, taking the small charm out of my fingers and looking at it.

“It was sitting on my dresser address to me. I looked like dad’s handwriting.” I tell him. Jax nods and drops it back against my mesh-covered chest and looks at me.

“Ready?” he asks. After a moment, I nod and grab the headband from my dresser. Jax stays by my side as we walk out to the main room of the clubhouse. All the guys sit at or near the bar, sipping on whatever they hold in their hand. Jax and Opie are going to accompany me to the viewing, a shoulder to lean on if I needed it. Opie finishes his drink and sets the glass down on the counter, joining Jax and I.

“Be strong, kid.” Clay tells me. He hugs me and then lets the three of us leave the building.

As we enter the sunlight, Gemma pulls into the parking lot, “You’re gonna ride with ma. Ope and I will follow on the bikes.” Jax tells me. I nod and get in the car.

“Hey, baby.” Gemma greets me, though it’s not her typical cheerful voice.

“Hey.” I manage weakly. At this point, every time I try to speak, I just end up crying again.

Gemma takes off once Opie and Jax pull up behind us, “We’re all here for you, darlin’. Anything you need, you got it.” she comforts me. Gemma had always been like a mom to me, as mine had passed so early in my life. Even when my mom was alive, Gemma was like a second mom. We drive to the funeral home in mostly silence, save for the radio on low and the hum of the car. We arrive and enter the building, instantly being hit with the cool air inside.

“You three wait here, I’ll take care of everything.” Gemma tells us and walks off.

“I’m not sure I can handle all the eyes on me.” I tell my two best friends.

“That’s what we’re here for, doll.” Jax tells me, pulling me to his side and rubbing up and down my arm in comfort.

“You need a break, you need a shoulder, anything, we got you.” Opie assures me.

“I’d never get through this without you guys.” I tell them.

“Miss. Elk?” a man in a nice suit asks. I nod and he frowns, “So sorry for you loss. Follow me.” he tells me and leads me to another room, “I’ll be just outside if you need anything.” he tells us and takes off, a stack of programs in his hand.

“We’ll give you a moment.” Jax tells me but I spin and grab him.

“I can’t. Not yet.” I tell him. Just the thought of my father gone makes me cry. I need to build up to seeing him in such a state. Jax only nods and pulls me to him, my eyes already brimming with tears.

“People will be arriving soon.” Gemma tells me. I nod and the three of us walk up the front of the room and stand next to the coffin. I stand closest, as I was the closest kin, with Jax next to me and Opie seated in a chair behind us as backup.

“We’re right here.” Jax assures me as I hear the roar of motorcycles. I assume it’s only the SAMCRO charter for now, but as they enter I hear even more pull up. The club forms a line, Clay and Piney being the first two in line and take it in. I don’t look at them, just stare straight ahead for now. Then, it’s hug after hug from the guys. Most say something, words of encouragement and condolence. After we get through the home charter, I’m being hugged by strangers and people who look familiar but I can’t place and some people who I know well. Most of the older members tell me a bit about how they remembered my father, memories they shared.

“Hazel, wow look at you.” I was greeted by uncle Jury, whom both my father and Jax’s had served with. That was how they met, the war, “You father was so proud of you, you know that.” he tells me, “You meant the world to him, swear it was the only thing that kept that old heart tickin’.” he tells me, tears in his eyes. A few more tears fall from my eyes and I nod in thanks, unable to speak, and he hugs me tighter than most of the outside charters. Members move along and I glance to the end and see it’s all the way out the door.

“Did the whole west coast know my father?” I ask Jax in disbelief. I knew he was a very important member of the club, being one of the first nine, but it was like the whole world turned out to see my father and say their goodbyes. And this was just the viewing, I couldn’t imagine the numbers the burial would bring.

“Need a break?” Jax asks in response.

I shake my head, “I’m good for now.” I tell him, “Could use a drink though.”

“Water or alcohol?” he asks. For a moment I think he’s joking, but I watch his hand reach into his jacket and pull out the top part of a flask, “Packed it just for you.”

I nod, “Water for now, I think. That’ll be for later.” I tell him. Jax softly whistles so that the first row, where the main club sits, and nods his head to whoever he’s looking at. Juice gets up quickly and is before us in a flash.

“Can you grab a little cup of water for Hazel?” he asks.

“Absolutely, be right back.” Juice says and jogs off. He’s back quickly, only two people pass by and hug us before he returns and hands me a Dixie cup of water.

“Thanks, Juicey.” I say and take the cup. I gulp it down and notice he’s standing there to throw it away. I hand it back, managing a small twitch in the corner of my mouth. Finally, the line stops inside the doorway and shortly after I’m hugging the last mourner. People are mingling, members from different charters talking all around the room. I notice that after the first row of Sons, there's a fair few rows filled with men not wearing cuts and realize that it’s the men who served with my father or knew him before he was a Son. They all get up together and walk towards the front, greeting me first and confirming my assumption, telling me they knew my father when he was just a maget. I motion for Jax and Opie to follow me away from their own little service, knowing full well they knew my father better than I probably did. After they finish, they move away, find me, and once again give their condolences, and head out.

“People, if I could have your attention.” the funeral director calls out over the chatter of the room. Everyone goes quiet and turn towards the man. He says a few words and reminds people about the burial tomorrow and then once again leaves. I stand off to the side, taking in all the men who knew and loved my father.

“Dumb question, but how are you doing?” I hear Juice ask next to me.

I look over to him, “It’s reassuring to see so many people here.” I reply.

He nods, “You’re father was one hell of a man.” he comments. I take a breath and slowly exhale, nodding. Juice glances over at me again and then puts his arm around my shoulders and pull me into a side hug. I turn and just hug him instead, folding my arms and placing them against his chest. He holds me in the hug until I take another shaky breath, tears staining Juice’s shirt, and pull away, “I’ll always be here for you, Hazey.” he tells me. I nod and return to his arms for longer. It didn’t seem like long, but eventually I hear the roar of motorcycles and pull away, looking around and noting the amount of people dwindled. People come up to me and say goodbye and how sorry they are before taking off. Soon, it’s just SAMCRO and a handful of others who knew my father the best.

I feel a hand on the small of my back, “It’s time, darlin’.” Jax tells me. I nod and walk with him towards the front of the room, the other members either leave the room or keep their distance so I could mourn by myself. Jax removes his hand and takes a seat next to Opie in the first row of chair. I take a deep breath and step forward. 

“He looks for peaceful.” I say to myself, though the tears are streaming this time. I stand there, looking at my father and taking it in, trying to come to terms with the fact that no matter how lively he looks laying in the coffin before me, I’d never see him again, never talk to him or laugh with him or cry to him. I’d never hear his words of comfort in hard times, words of encouragement in scary ones, approval in good ones. The pain in my chest begins to be too much and I feel like I’m going to collapse. Jax must have seen this as he’s quickly behind me and following me to the floor as I cry like I had in the hospital not too long ago. I felt the presence of other people around me but didn’t care.

“I’m so sorry, Hazel.” Jax kept on repeating in a soft voice. Eventually, my sobs quieted and I was able to be helped up by Opie.

“Let’s get you home, darlin’.” Gemma tells me.

I looked up at Jax, “I can’t be alone, not tonight.” I tell him.

“I know, you won’t be.” he tells me, “I’ll take her back on the bike, you go on home, ma.” he tells Gemma. She nods and then hugs me, kissing my cheek before turning to leave with Clay, who also hugs and kisses me on the forehead. The other members say their goodbyes, though a fair few of them will be coming back with us and sleeping at the clubhouse. We exit the building after thanking the director and the cool night air of California is a welcome relief. Jax hands me the extra helmet he keeps in his bag and climbs on the bike and barrels towards home.

Once back in the parking lot of TM, the two of us, Juice, Chibs, Tig, and Bobby enter the clubhouse. All of them have apartments or houses, but no appartment has the stock of booze the clubhouse does. I immediately sit at the bar, reaching my arm over and grabbing a bottle of whiskey and some glasses. I pour out a glass for everyone but myself.

“Not drinking?” Juice asks.

“Oh I am. From the bottle.” I tell him and hop up from my chair and head for my room without another word. When I enter my room, I spot Jax’s cut hanging by a nail he hammered in for that exact reason and heard the shower running. I take off my shoes and then my stockings, then discard the veil headband and ring on the dresser. I slip out of my dress and into a random shirt I find on the floor and decide I don’t care enough to look for my sleep shorts and crawl into bed in just a shirt and underwear, bottle in hand. I sit against the headboard and take a large swig of whiskey, then drop my head back. Shortly after, I hear the shower cut off and then Jax is walking out in just a towel wrapped around his waist and walks for my dresser, pulling open the drawer deemed his. He pulls out a pair of sweats and without even returning to the bathroom, faces the wall and drops his towel and pulls on the sweatpants.

“Gonna share that bottle?” Jax asks, climbing into bed next to me. I reluctantly pass it to him, he takes a sip, and passes it back. We sit in silence, passing the bottle back and forth. Jax then gets up and grabs the pack of smokes and a lighter out of his jeans pocket and returns to bed, lighting the cigarette and sucking in the smoke.

“Mind if I have one of those?” I ask in a monotone voice.

It looks like Jax is debating before he nods and pulls out another cigarette and hands it to me, then leans towards me to light it, “Didn’t know you smoked.” he comments.

I sigh, “I don’t.” We sit in comfortable silence, sipping on the whiskey and smoking.

“Bottle’s empty.” Jax observes as I finished it off.

I nod, “Be right back.” I say and slowly get up, balancing myself and then wobbling to the door.

“Be careful.” Jax calls as I throw open the door and stumble out of the room and towards the main room. All the guys are still sitting at the bar, sipping on their drinks in silence.

“Aye, lass. Figured you and Jackieboy had fallen asleep.” Chibs says as I approach the bar.

“Not yet.” I tell him. I go up on my tippy toes and reach across the counter and grab the next bottle of booze; vodka. The boys look like they want to say something but they let me go, the bottle in my hand, and I head back to my room. I crack the new bottle and slide into my spot next to Jax. After taking a large gulp, I pass it to Jax. We stay like that until eventually the bottle is empty and neither of us can see straight, let alone remember our troubles.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hazel.” I hear above me. I feel myself being shaken and open my sensitive eyes to see Juice’s face before mine. I groan and turn away, facing Jax, “Hazel, you gotta get up.” Juice tells me.

“What time is it?” I groan, a pillow shading my face from the sunlight that streamed into my room.

“12:00, we gotta get goin’ soon.” he tells me, “It smells like a bar in here.” he notes.

“They drank half of it last night.” I hear Tig’s voice in the direction of my door.

“I see that.” Juice replies, most likely spotting the empty bottles on the floor.

“I’ll get Jax, you get Hazel.” Tig says. Suddenly, I feel myself being lifted up and groan again to the light. Juice holds me bridal style and carries me to the bathroom, setting me on the toilet and starting up the shower.

“Come on, let’s get ya in here.” Juice commands. I do, without taking off anything and almost scream in shock; The water is ice cold.

“JUICE!” I yell.

I hear him chuckle, “Sorry, Hazey, but I needed some way to wake you up.” he tells me from outside the shower curtain. I turn on the warm water and strip out of my soaked shirt and underwear, discarding them into the sink next to the tub. I wash, head pounding, and then turn off the shower.

I move the curtain a little, popping my head out to see Juice still standing by in case I fell back asleep or puked, “Hand me that towel, Juicey.” I tell him. He does and I dry myself off a bit, curtain still shut, and then wrap it tightly around myself and step out.

“Feel better?” he asks me.

“Not really, no.” I tell him, glaring at him.

“We’ll be waiting out there.” Juice tells me, motioning for the door and then leaving me alone to dress. I don’t have another outfit on me so I pulled on the one I was wearing yesterday and slip on my booties and the black veiled headband and walk out of my door, shutting it behind me. No one says a thing and the group walks out, Gemma once again waiting with the car.

“Eaten anything today?” she asks me as I slide into the seat.

I shake my head, “Not very hungry.” I reply. She doesn’t reply, just nods and drives out of the parking lot and towards the place where we’ll hold the service. We arrive in front of the church in town, the biggest one in the area, to hold all brothers and military personnel that’ll be attending. We’re early, as we should be, and enter the church. The front is already set up, pictures and flowers sit next to the coffin and with a deep breath I walk towards it. I stand there, before my father, and feel the tears again. I hear the roar of motorcycles and soon the church is filling up.

I feel a hand on my back, “Come on, let’s take our seats.” I hear Jax tell me softly. I nod and let him lead me to the very front pew. A man, I assumed the pastor of the church, walked to the front of the room and welcomed the people and thanked them for coming out. He said a few words, though I could tell one of the club members had asked him to be brief as my father was not religious and felt the club could better eulogize him.

“Now, I ask Hazel Elk to come and speak.” he says and gestures to me. I take a moment and then stand, walking for the front of the room and standing behind the pulpit.

I clear my throat and take in the mass of people that fill the room, every pew filled and even twenty to thirty people standing in the back, “I’m so grateful to see each and every one of you here today. My father… he was an amazing man. He was my inspiration, my best friend, my advisor, my role model.” I open and take a steadying breath, feeling the tears again, “I never thought that the very thing my father lived, breathed, and loved would be the thing to take him out. He was a tough man, a fighter to say the least. I remember, when I was younger, I told my dad I didn’t want to learn how to ride a bicycle because they scared me. That day, he went out, bought me a helmet, and took me for a ride on his motorcycle. He taught me to be brave, taught me that no matter what may come, you need to stand tall and face any fear you have. He may be gone, but he lives on in spirit with this club and with me.” I spoke into the mic, “My father, the great man he was, will be dearly missed. Thank you.” I say and take my seat. 

“You did great.” Jax whispers to me, putting his arm around me.

“At this time, I ask anyone who would like to say a few words to come up.” the pastor says. Clay stands first and takes the spot behind the pulpit, talking about knowing my father as a youth, their time in school and growing up together in Charming. He, JT and my father had grown up together, as close as Opie, Jax and I, and you could hear it in the way Clay spoke. He said his piece and stepped down, sniffling as he went. It took a lot to make these men cry, it was truly a sight. With all the people that showed up, it wasn’t surprising that person after person had some form a story to tell about my father. They tell positive stories to help lighten the mood and they help a little, knowing that so many people loved my father and had such good memories with him. Finally, the last person finishes, an army buddy of my father’s, and the funeral attendees file out to the their cars or bikes. Left behind to carry my father’s casket after it was nailed shut was Uncle Jury, Clay, Piney, Bobby, Opie, and Jax. I walk first, in front of the men, silently cursing myself for being weaker in strength than the other guys. They load the casket in the hearse and then mount their bikes, myself getting in the car with Gemma once more and follow directly behind the long, black car.

“Your speech was beautiful, baby.” she tells me. I offer a small, forced smile that she doesn’t see and stay silent. The car ride is rather short and then what looks like an entire town of people are walking for the grave that had already been dug. I take a seat in one of the chair set up, Clay and Jury and Piney sit with me, Jax and Opie directly behind me. The pastor from the church speaks some more after the casket is set up and person after person comes up and places a flower taken out of the display to place on the coffin. Once the pastor is finished with his piece, reciting the ashes to ashes phrase, he leaves to allow us to grieve as we will. Someone breaks out a few bottles of hard liquor and passes around plastic shot glasses and we all drink to my father. The liquor burns as it travels down my throat but I don’t care. Someone, I imagine Jax, places a flower in my hand to place on the coffin but I can’t get myself to move just yet.

“I can’t.” I say aloud.

“Take all the time you need, kid.” Clay mutters next to me. Soon, it’s just Jax, Opie and myself close by. With a shaky breath, I stand from my chair and place the final flower on my father’s coffin and turn to my best friends. Jax crushes me in a hug and when we break apart, Opie hands me another flower out of the display for keeping. I hug him as well and we leave the graveyard together, Jax’s arm around my waist and Opie’s across my shoulders.

“I told Gemma I’d give you a ride home, she needs to set up for the dinner that everyone is heading for.” Jax tells me. I nod and accept the helmet he hands me, clipping it on and sliding behind Jax. He takes off for the clubhouse on the other side of town, Opie behind us, and I feel the most relaxed I have since it happened. I leaned my head again Jax’s back and feel myself drift off, which was shortly interrupted when the rumble of the bike dies down.

“You don’t have to stick around for the party tonight. I can take you to my house, if you want.” Jax tells me, “But you have to eat something.”

I nod, “I’ll stay for now.” I tell him as I take off the helmet and place it back in the sidebag. He nods and with Opie on the other side of me, we head inside the already packed clubhouse.

“Take a seat, I’ll grab some food.” Jax tells me and walks off with Opie towards where Gemma has a buffet of food set up.

“What can I getcha, Haze?” Sack asks from behind the bar.

“Whatever is closest.” I tell him. He places an opened beer before me and I gladly take a sip.

“I’m real sorry, Haze.” he tells me.

I nod, “Me too, Kip.” We’re silent for a moment before an outer charter member walks up to the bar and Kip leaves to serve them.

“Eat up.” Jax says from beside me, setting down a plate before me. I do as I’m told, nibbling on the things Jax brought.

“Go, enjoy the party. I’ll be fine.” I tell my best friend. He looks at me hard for a moment before nodding and walking off, a beer in his hand. I watch the people in the room drink and honor my father’s memory in the best way they can as I sip on my drink. Music plays, pool is played, bets are made in card games, the life my father loved continues on. It seems bittersweet to me, that life continues on without him, but I know it’s what he would’ve wanted. A few beers in and I’m being dragged into a game of pool. A few drinks more and I’m dragged to the dance floor with a few other croweaters. Every member’s face is a blur, some more clear than the others. I think I recall spotting Jax and Opie near the bar, a few other members close by grinding on their girl for the night. I think I was dancing with Juice sometime during the night but I don’t recall. Nor do I care.


	3. I'm With the Club

I wake with a start, the nightmare I'd had these past few nights fading to nothing. I was alone in bed this morning, Jax probably passed out in the main room. I sigh and check the time, deciding to get up and shower before throwing on a pair of sleep shorts and Jax's SAMCRO sweatshirt and walk out to greet the aftermath of last night. Most faces I spot are familiar, just slack with sleep. Some people are up, clearing places that don't have a sleeping son or sweetbutt.

"Mornin', Hazey." Juice greets me from the bar, a cup of coffee in his hand. He pats the stool next to him and I take a seat, arms on the counter with my chin resting on top.

"Hey, Juicey." I mumble.

"Coffee?" he asks me, though I can hear him already moving around to get it. He sets it in front of me and I gratefully take a slow sip.

"No sweetbutt to wake up under?" I ask him.

He chuckles, "Nah, wasn't feelin' it." he tells me with a grin. I offer a small smile but say nothing. We sit in comfortable silence until the clubhouse was bustling with chatter and movement. The outer charter members said their goodbyes and took their leave and slowly just the SAMCRO members remained.

"Morning, darlin'." Jax says from behind me. I swivel around in my chair and he pulls me into a hug, "How ya feeling?" he asks. I shrug, remaining in his arms.

“Chapel.” I hear Clay call.

"We want you in this one." Clay says to me. I look at him in question and he nods. I nod back and enter the chapel cautiously. I've never actually been in here, it feel foreign to me. My unasked question of where to sit was answered as Jax pulls up a chair in between him and Clay. He nods to the chair and I take it quietly. The room was quiet at first until Clay clears his throat. "The name of Elk must be remembered throughout the club. The question is, how do we do that?"

"We let his kid carry on the name." Piney says. It's not even a question, it's a statement.

"That would work. Only, James never had a son." Chibs pipes in.

"What does that matter? Saying Hazel can't carry on the name because she's a girl?" Jax defends.

"I hate to break this to ya Jackyboy, but they name of the club is  **Sons** of Anarchy." Chibs says. Jax pushes himself up, ready to fight. Chibs follows suit, ready as well. I tug at Jax's hand and look up at him. He looks down at me and sighs, but sits back down. I keep his hand in mine to calm him down.

"What are your thoughts Hazel?" Clay asks me.

I feel everyone's eyes on me again and I clear my throat. "It's not my decision to make." I say because it really isn't. I shouldn't even be in here.

"Do you want to carry on your father's name in the club?" Clay asks me softly. I look up at him in shock.

"Are you being serious?" I ask. "Me? Be in the Sons?"

He nods, "Any other girl I'd turn down, but since your father never had a boy, I see no reason to deny you the choice to follow your father."

"You'll get her killed!" Tig interrupts.

"That's where I was going, thank you Tig." Clay says sarcastically. "If you join, you wear the cut, but you stay out of fights." he says.

I shake my head, "No, if I wear the cut I work with the rest of you. I can't carry on my father's name if I don't do the things my father did." I protest.

"We could train her with a gun, teach her the ropes. She basically already knows how we work." Opie helps. I give him the strongest smile I can manage, which isn't much.

"You can't seriously be considering this Clay." Bobby speaks up.

"I am considering it actually." he says. "You join, you join. We don't treat you any different than the rest of us." he tells me. I nod.

"Do you want to bring it to a vote?" Jax asks. 

Clay nods and offers his vote first. "Yey."

"Nay" Tig says softly

"Nay" Chibs agrees with Tig

"Yey" Opie says looking at me

"Yey" Piney grunts 

"Yey" Juice says simply

"Nay" Bobby speaks as he shakes his head

"Yey" Jax finishes.

"Five to three," Clay begins, "Welcome to the club." The gavel sounds and slowly the club members walked out. Jax and I left the room followed by Clay who stopped me.

"We'll get your cut in soon. Anything special you want on it besides the usual?" he asks.

"Something to remember my father by." I say. He nods and walks away.

"I'm not sure if you're crazy or dangerous." Jax says.

"Probably both." Opie jokes as he walks over. "You sure you're ready to take on the club fully?" 

I nod, "I want this Ope, nothing to worry about."

"Except for the fact that you'll be involved in multiple things that could get you killed. You're right, nothing to worry about." Jax says and steps in front of me with his back to me. I know what he's offering. I jump into his back and lace my arms around his neck. I feel a sting course through from my ass and kick at the person who smacked it.

”Tig!" I shout as I hear laughter. "You ass." I call to him as he runs out of Opie's reach.

"You know there's going to be a bonfire soon then right?" Jax asks as he walks out to the shop. I nod. "You sure you're gonna be up for a party so soon?"

"It'll be a good distraction." I say.

"Hey! Let's go, we got a delivery to make." Clay calls.

"Can I come?" I call back.

"You're with the club aren't you?" he replies. I slide off Jax's back and smile at him.

"Ride with me, we don't have your bike yet." Jax says and walks to his Harley. I nod and place the black helmet on my head, then place myself behind Jax as he takes off behind his step-father. Most people would stay far away from motorcycles after their father died in a crash with one, but not me. I've grown up around bikes, I trust and love them. As we barreled down the smooth paved road, I wondered where this meeting was taking place. Behind us and a few bikes back, P-spect and Juice followed us with, I'm guessing, a bunch of AKs. I worried about Prospect sometimes, know I worry that he'll be mad at me for being patched in before him. To be honest, I wouldn't blame him if he was mad, I didn't even go through a year of being pushed around and teased as a Prospect. On the other hand, I grew up with it. I didn't  need to get used to the club life, I lived it everyday since I was ten. 

We finally stop in the middle of nowhere, California and make an arch with the bikes around the people we're meeting. I've never seen them before, must be new. I get off the bike and unhook my helmet to place it with Jax's. 

"You want to stay here or come meet with us?" Jax asks close to my face.

I shake my head, "I don't even have my colors yet, I'll look out of place. You go ahead." I say and nod to the rest of the club that has already walked up to the recipient of our guns. I sit back on the bike and watch Prospect and Juice hop out of the van and join the other guys. Everything goes smoothly, no one starts shooting. Successful trade and lots of money is being loaded into the van where the guns were. I start buckling my helmet and waiting for Jax to get on. He comes back quickly and shoots me a smile before getting on and starting the bike up again. He pulls out behind Clay and we quickly make the trek back to the shop. The sound of the motorcycle soothes my nerves and I relax against Jax's leather-bound back as he speeds down the smooth road. We finally pull into the shop parking lot and line back up in the neat rows they make every time they park.

"Next time, you'll ride with us on your own bike and your own colors." Clay says and walks into the office to greet Gemma.

"I'm gonna get changed and actually work on vehicles." Jax says and walks off to get his Teller-Morrow grease shirt.

"Hey Hazel." I hear behind me. I turn to see Prospect.

"Hey Kip." I say and walk towards him.

"I...uh..." he clears his throat, "I didn't know your dad really well, I only saw him a few times, but I know how close you two were. I guess the point of the conversation is to say that I'm hear if you need to talk to. Anytime." he says nervously. I smile and wrap my arms around his skinny torso and he wraps his around my neck.

"Thank you Kip." I mumble into his chest.

"Welcome." 

"I hope you're not too mad at me for getting my colors before you." I say nervously.

He laughs and shakes his head, "No worries, you deserve it. I have to get back before Clay rips me a new one for slacking. See ya." he says and jogs off to the shop. I smile and walk to the clubhouse for a drink. Somewhere between the conversation, Clay walked past us and into the club house unnoticed. Sometimes I thought he could be invisible.

"Haze, come 'er." he calls. I walk over and 'sup nod him. "I want your opinion of what to do with your father's old jacket. The one he got when he was younger."

"I want it. As long as it's not the current one." I say confidently. He stretches his arm out and holds a smaller jacket out to me.

"It stopped fitting him when he met your mother and her cooking." he jokes. Sort of. It wasn't actually a joke because he really did get bigger when he met my mom, but I laughed anyway. "It might even fit you."

I shake my head, "I'd rather keep this somewhere safe and get my own." I say. "Thanks Clay." He nods and I walk off to my room. It's pretty clean, except for the few pieces of clothes that scattered the floor. I walked over to my desk chair and draped the old cut around the back. Above the desk is an old picture of the club; Jax and I stand next to each other, arms draped over each other's shoulder. I was fourteen, Jax was fifteen. I remember that day really well, it was the day before Jax's father got in the accident. A few weeks later, he turned sixteen. Two months after that, I turned fifteen. Jax often says his sixteenth birthday was the worst, everyone knows why. As I look at the picture, I realize that day is coming up and horribly laugh at the irony of how close our father's death were, even years later. I'm pulled out of the memory as I hear a knock on the door.

"Whatcha doing?" Jax asks as he comes up behind me.

"It almost seems like coincidence that they died so close together." I say and look at the ground. Jax's arms wrap around my waist and rests his chin on my shoulder.

"Now that is friendship." he mumbles in my ear. I smile and laugh a few times before elbowing him in the stomach enough for him to release me. "I'm going to head over to the hospital to see how the kid is doing. Want to come?" he asks. I shrug and nod, then follow him out and to his bike.

"So much for actually working." I say as I adjust myself behind him. He laughs and starts up the bike to take off down the road again. Minutes later Jax is backing into a parking space outside the St. Thomas Hospital. We walk in and find the room with this odd looking box that is keeping my best friend's son alive. I silently curse Wendy as I look at him for the first time. "He's.... he's so small Jax." I say, sadness touching my voice.

"I know." he says as he stares at the small boy. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

He turns to look down at me and holds out his hands. I place my small hands in his large one and look up at him. "You know I trust you with my life, right?" I nod and wait. "Well, I trust you with Abel's too. Will you be his godmother Hazel?" At first, I am stunned, but then smile and nod my head. 

"Of coarse Jax!" I say. He smiles at me and wraps me in another hug. We stand there in a hug until someone clears their throat. We break apart and I see it's the girl from last night. 

"Hey Tara." he says, "What's the news?" he asks. She starts rambling off things about Abel and it clicks that I know her. She dated Jax in high school, then left him and went to Chicago. Guess she came back. "Oh, Tara. I want you to meet Abel's godmother. This is Hazel, if you see her and she asks anything about Abel, she gets the info. She is practically family anyway." he says and smiles at me. I smile back and nod at her. She knows who I am and she knows I know who she is.

"Yes, miss Elk. I met her yesterday. I was the woman on the phone telling you to come." she says. We never liked each other, I was always weary of her even before her and Jax started dating. She knew I didn't like her and I knew she didn't like me. "Sorry we had to meet on such horrible terms. How are you holding up?" she asks.

"It'd be worse if I didn't have Jax there for me all the time." I say honestly. She puts on a fake smile and walks away quickly. "I see miss high school sweetheart is back." I say as I look at Abel again.

"Try and be nice, she's taking care of my kid." he says looking down at me. I put up my hands in surrender.

"Just tell me you're not hitting that." I say and look over to him. He looks at me and rolls his eyes.

"No, I'm not hitting that." he says. I nod and look back down to my god-kid. I smile at him and at the fact that Jax trusted me to much to make me godmother. "Come on, it's getting late." he says and pulls me out of the hospital. A shiver rolls up my spine and I stop.

"I hate hospitals." I say and shake it off. Jax understands and nods to me as I walk towards him by the bike. He kisses the top of my head before I place my helmet on over my red-haired head and settle in behind Jax again. The rest of the day is uneventful and quiet.


	4. The Usual Case

I woke up in my own bed, which is surprising. I turn my head to glace at the clock that reads 8:15; There's no way I'm getting up yet. As I lie there, I think of the life that is ahead of me now that I'm actually in the club. For all my life, I've been there around the club and observed but I've never gone on deliveries and never been in a gun fight and never stood there and talked to the people delivering the products that the club needs. I'm way out of my element here, I realize that as I lie in my bed. I'm also going to have to get better at riding a motorcycle, and be more confident in the things I say and do. Confidence is key, after all. The thought shook me; I've seen the way Gemma runs around and gets anything she wants just because they're afraid of her and her husband's biker group. The thought runs through my mind of what happens if the club reaches an all time low and we loose our power and stance? The people we stepped on, they're come back and kill us for sure. I shake the thought off; this club is here to stay. On the other hand, I don't think I'll ever be as tough as Gemma. She kind of scares  **me** _._  I internally laughed at myself; I have no reason to be afraid of Gemma, she loves me like I'm her own. I might as well be, the situation I was in now. As I thought that through, I started to think about my own mom and dad, how much I miss them, how much my dad would be proud of me, how much I miss them. Yeah, I really miss them.  _I will not cry today. I am a Sons of Anarchy club member. I have to be tough and strong and let no one see me feeling weak._ I told myself. I decided to glace at the clock again and was shocked to see it read 10:54. Jeeze, I sure do think a lot. I debated getting up and getting dressed, but realized just how warm it was under my blanket since the AC was on so high. I glaced around the room and spotted Jax's grey sweatshirt and crawled over to it. I threw it on, only a bra underneith and stood up. In the sweatshirt, my night shorts were practically invisible. I shrugged and walked over to the accoustic my father gave to me years ago. I didn't play it that much, but I knew a few good songs on it. My father wasn't big on playing either, but he loved music. I glanced over at my desk that held a pick he had got at the Black Sabbath concert he went to when he was still pretty young. I decided to find a way to put a hole through it and put it on a chain so I could wear it with me always. I idly started strumming Mama I'm Coming Home, the first song I heard that stuck out to me. As I got into the song, I began humming, then singing. With my head down to look at the strings, I didn't see the door open and Jax slide in. As I finished the song, he started aplauding. _  
_

"You always did have a nice singing voice." he said as he flopped down next to me on the bed. I smiled and slid the guitar off me and back into it's usual spot. "You seriously stole my sweatshirt you little shit." he joked.

"It was cold, leave me alone." I say and push his shoulder. He holds it and twists his face into a fake pain face and whines making me laugh. "You're so lame."

He puts a hand to his chest and gasps, "How rude." I laugh again. "You're cut should be coming in today. You excited?" he asks. 

I nod and smile, "Yeah, I am."

"Kid, you up?" I hear outside my door.

"Don't call me kid!", I exclaim. The door cracks open to reveal Tig standing behind it; he has a smile on his face.

"Come on, they're asking for ya." he says and leaves. I slide off my bed and bound over to my dresser to get clothes. I pick a few bits of clothes and head to the bathroom to shower and change.

"I'll see you out there." Jax says but doesn't move. He'll probably lay there the whole time like always, and only get up when I drag him by his too-long blonde hair. I chuckle and let it go, it's not like it's a new thing anyway.

~

I walk out of the bathroom with a towel in my hair and my favourite leggins on my short legs. They were black with skeletal print on them with roses and stems wrapped in them. Covering my torso however, was a simple grey shirt with the word SAMCRO printed on it. Jax, as I guessed, was still sprawled out on my bed. He obviously hadn't even moved. For now, I slipped on my tall black heels to make myself feel taller, then walked over to my dresser. There, I pushed two small black skull earings into my ears, then laced the chain to my Sons necklace around my neck.[(outfit)](http://www.polyvore.com/usual_case/set?id=131346892) I grabbed my phone off my bed and then cleared my throat.

"Jax, let's go." 

He groans but sits up, "So demanding." he complains and joins me as I walk out the door. The sting from yesterday still flares as I enter the main room to the clubhouse, but I push it aside to deal with later. A few come up and hug me again, which I appreciate. I look around the room and see all the regular faces; Prospect behind the bar serving drinks, Tig, Bobby, and Chibs drinking the served drinks, Juice on his computer, everyone is doing the usual things.

"Chapel!" I hear Clay call, who is already sitting at the head of the table.

"Uh Jax, where should I sit?" I ask him quietly as we walk.

"Just stand behind me for the time behind, you still need your cut anyway." he says entering the room before I do. I stop outside the door and exhale a breath.

"Nervous for you first official meeting?" Juice asks from behind me. I jump slightly, I didn't even hear him come up behind me.

I smirk a bit, "Is it that obvious?"

He looks at me with a slight frown, "Nah." he jokes and walks inside. I smile and proceed into the chapel. I stand behind Jax as instructed, which makes me feel weird but I do it anyway. Finally, everyone is in and sitting around the table, except Half Sack and I, and the doors are closed.

"First things first, Hazel." Clay begins and motions to me. I feel my cheeks get hot and try my best to look confident, the heels help a lot. Clay gets out of his chair and grabs something black and large; my cut. He hands it to me and smiles, "Wear it with pride." and then sits down. Jax looks to Clay, who then looks like he remembered something. "Half Sack, do you mind?" is obviously a rehtoricle question, but it's his queue to get out of the chair and slide it to me. "Pull up in between Bobby and Juice there darlin'" he says. I nod and take my new place at the table.

"Welcome." Juice whispers to me before Clay starts talking. 

"Many of you have noticed the ATF around more often. This is a problem, they're onto us and we all know that isn't good. We need to think of a way to keep the guns coming, just not here."

"Can we have them delivered to a different charter close by?" Bobby asks.

"I was thinking that, but no one is close enough to delivered easily but far enough to stay off the radar." Clay replies.

"Don't we have friends in the Nevada area that could help us out?" I pipe in. I've heard the name in passing, something about a devil. Like expected, all eyes turn to me as I speak. I was nervous to speak, not just because I'm new here, but because I'm not exactly suppose to know club stuff.

"It is a good distance out." Jax backs me up.

"But they aren't actually Sons." Tig brings up. "And that's Mayan territory, they'd kill us on sight."

"Yeah, still looking for revenge from our last raid." Juice mentions.

"Bobby and I will go in under the radar, come out the same way. Keep a low profile." Jax suggests. I'm not sure what I expected, but I was hoping to go with and be useful, even though it's only day one for me. I keep quiet and continue to listen.

"We could talk to them about patching over. It'd solve the ATF problem for now and we'd get a new charter in Nevada." Chibs suggests. Clay has his hand on his scruffy chin and nodding in thought, taking in the debate closely.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. Might be harder to convince them though." Clay muses

"Nah, my dad helped Jury in 'Nam. He owes the Tellers a favor." Jax waves off Clay's worries.

All in favour of patching over the Nevada Devil's Tride MC?" Clay asks and is answered with 'Yey's from around the room. No one opposes so we move on

"What do we do about the wearhouse, we still need to find a place to setup." Bobby mentions. The atmosphere at the table shifts as we think about the wearhouse and even worse, the two dead women inside it.

"I'm still on the look out for places but we have to be careful about set up. We need a new location too, that explosion was seen from all around. I'll let the club know when I find a good spot to set up." Clay says shortly; clearly that conversation is done. "That seems to be it." he says and sounds the gavel telling us we can leave. "Hazel." Clay says shortly to let me know I need to stay behind.

After the room is clear, I walk to the front of the tabel, "Whats up?"

"The cut looks good on you, your father would be proud." he says as he stands and faces me.

I smile a genuine smile and nod, "Thanks Clay."

"You ever been out to Nevada Haze?" he asks walking out of the chapel with me in suite.

"Not lately, I haven't been since I was a kid." I answer. 

"Jax!" Clay barks, then jerks his head to tell him to come over to us. Jax nods once standing before Clay and I, a look of question on his face. "I want you to take Hazel with you out to Nevada. We're going to need a bit more of persausion power and Jury knows you well too. I want you with them to help sway Jury." Clay says. I look at Jax for his answer and he smiles down at me.

"Alright, yeah. No problem." Jax says and walks away. I secretly cheer in my head, but play it cool with a smile.

"Jax, when do you want to leave?" I ask him.

He looks over to me and I can tell he's trying to hide a smile, "We'll, uh, go tomorrow." he says and turns back to his drink on the bar.

"Oooh kay." I say under my breath and walk over to the couch that Juice is currently occupying. He sits with his laptop on his lap and plop down next to him and lean my head on his shoulder to see what he's doing. "Whatcha doing Juicy?" I ask when I have no idea.

"Doing some research for the club. Nothing big, no worries." he says and continues to scroll through the page he's on. I catch small words, but nothing that sticks out. I stay next to him and let the lull of the room ease me into a nice mellow mood. I like when we have slow days, we can just hang out and relax. Somewhere along the line, someone puts on music nice and loud and some of the guys start a game of pool. 

"Oi! Hazel, you want in on the next game?" Chibs calls over to me.

"Tempting, but I don't want anyone mad at me when I kick your asses." I reply with a smile. I'm pretty good at pool, better than a lot of them. I hear laughter from the guys by the table and smile even more. 

"The cut looks good on you." Juice finally speaks. He moves a bit and looks at me, "You deserve that cut Haze."

"Thanks Juicy, it means a lot." I say as I meet his eyes. I smile and turn my head back to the computer. "Aren't you done yet?" I complain.

Juice chuckles lightly under me, "For now. Do you need the computer?" he asks.

"No, I'm just tired of looking at things that don't make sense to me. Do something that I understand." I explain, "And if you suggest porn I will nut shot you." I say as I feel him take a breath to say something. 

He laughs and snaps his finger, "Damn, you caught me." he jokes and then opens youtube. This is a usual day for us, I often spend time with Juice when he's on the computer. He and I are the computer people of the club, he usually does research and I hack when needed. We can obviously do both, but we like to split it up. That's how I stayed on the 'in' when when I wasn't 'in'. Juice would be tasked with looking up things and find it's too much to handle for one person with the alotted time and come to me so we can split the load. I never complained about it, I liked the work. That's how Juice and I became close, through computer work. As the day dwindled by, I kept thinking I was hearing things like bikes pulling up, but I couldn't be sure with the music playing so loud. Slowly, each of the guys made their way outside trying to look casual and unnoticed, but it didn't work. Soon, Juice and I were the only ones left except for P-spect who was cleaning off the bar and then setting up more booze. I narrowed my eyes when he kept glancing my way but never meeting my gaze. He looked nervous and I knew I could get what I wanted from him easily. I smirked and hopped up and over to the bar.

 


	5. The Party of the Decade and the Aftermath that Follows

"Hey Kip, whatcha doing?" I ask as I hop up to sit on the bar close to him.

"Hey Hazel. Just, uh, cleaning off the bar you know." he says. I can tell he's nervous now, the way he answers me.

"If you're cleaning up, then why are you setting things up like you're getting ready for a lot of people to be drinking?" I ask him narrowing my eyes. By now, Juice has closed the laptop and wandered towards the door, but stopped to watch me with amusement.

"Uh, ya know, just in case." he finally replies, his eyes darting everywhere but to me. I get off the counter and walk towards him slowly, seductively. This always works, sometimes I feel bad for the kid.

"Just in case of what?" I say very close to his face.

His eyes are now on the door and Juice, silently begging for help. "Uhhhh."

I know what drives this kid crazy, I'm going to use what I know. I bite at my lower lip and raise my eyebrows to make my eyes look big and innocent. I pull my best puppydog face, which is usually pretty good. "I feel like you aren't telling me something. I feel hurt Kip. Don't lie to me." I say piling on the pity in my voice.

He sighs and moves a hand to cover his half sack (hehe), then groans. "Aw come on Hazel, don't make me." he pleads. I almost laugh and stop, but I can feel he's about the crack and tell me. I bite my lip again and touch my hand to his chest. I can hear Juice chuckling from the door and try not to break character and laugh, I'll have to hit him later for distracting me.

"Please?" I say dragging out the 'e' sound.

"Just go outside, please." he begs looking slightly down at me, even in my heels I'm shorted than most the guys. 

"What's outside?" I say, my voice dripping in seduction.

He groans again and moves awkwardly, whining with his body. "Please Hazel, they're kill me if I tell you." I take a step closer, I can feel his breath on my face now. He sighs heavily and looks to Juice who offers no help.

"Whisper it to me if you have to." I press. I could've stopped a long time ago, but this is too much fun.

"It's your patch in party okay?" he says louder than he intended. Regret passes over his face as he realizes Juice heard him and will probably tell the others he told just to fuck with him.

"Thanks, Half Sack." I say and kiss his check quickly before running off to meet Juice at the door. He opens it for me and I'm greeted by a crowd of familiar faces who yell words of congratulations. I smile and an enveloped in a sea of hugs and hands touching me. Jax and Opie stay close by incase it gets too overwhelming or someone metions my father and I need a shoulder to lean on. 

I pull Juice to me and mumble to him, "We'll let Half Sack off this time, yeah?" I ask. I feel kind of bad, but it's just too easy. He needs to learn to not break no matter what anyway. How can we trust him if he spills his secrets after just five minutes of interregation. Granted, the cops don't usually use seduction to get information, but still. Juice pulled away from my face with a smile on his face and shakes his head no. I laugh and shrug my shoulders. Just in time, Half Sack shows up next to me, glaring at me. I laugh harder and open my arms to hug him. He accepts the hug and sticks with me for a bit before he has to go back inside to serve drinks. Sometime during the night, I forget how many beers I've had and have forgotten all my troubles. That's often what these parties are for, to forget all the shit that goes on fro just one night. Some people brought designated drivers, but more than a third of the party is moved inside when it starts to die down. By this time, I'm blacked out and I have no idea what is happening around me. Somewhere around 4:00 o'clock (I think?) I believe I fell asleep, but I can't be sure.

~

Hangovers fucking suck. I wake up in my room, that's good. What isn't good is what I see next to me. I lazily turn my head to see Half Sack sleeping next me, he isn't wearing a shirt and neither am I. I take a moment to calm my mind and feel that I'm not wearing pants either. Or anything for that matter. Dear lord, I slept with P-spect. I don't remember much after the party moved inside, but now that I think but to it, I remember I he was all over me and I was all over him. I wonder who remembers, who saw. They're all going to know anyway, he's not going to be able to leave unless everyone is still out.  _What time is it?_  I wonder looking over to my clock. 11:00, maybe people are still sleeping, but I couldn't wake him up. He's so young and so new to the drinking life. I sigh and say fuck it and roll over into his arms. Why not? I drift off to sleep as his arm lazily wraps across my back and rests his hand on my waist.

~

Groaning? Yes, groaning is the sound I hear coming from under me. I move and find Half Sack waking up. He looks around everywhere but over to me, then he does and pain crosses his face. Now he's nervous I'm gonna be a certain way, but I'm not. I look at him and then move back into the spot I had on his chest to let him know that I'm fine.

"Hi." he says, his voice still groggy and sleep-ridden. He puts his hand back where it was and takes a deep breath.

"Morning. Or should I say afternoon? I'm assuming it's at least 12:00 by now." I say in my sleepy voice. I feel Kip's head move to look at my clock and then a nod. I sigh and roll over to grab my phone that isn't there. Shit. Not good, that's my good phone, my legitimate phone. I cringe at the thought of it being used last night, jesus let there not be pictures. Please let it still be laying somewhere in the clubhouse.

"What is it?" Kip asks propping himself up on his elbow.

"My legit phone isn't here and I know I had it before we started the party. God, I hope there isn't any new pictures on it." I say. I have to get up, but  _god_  my head hurts. Wayyyy too much alchohol last night. I groan and get up, letting the sheet drop leaving me fully revealed and mentally kill myself for this. I walk confidently to my dresser and grab the robe that hangs there and throw it on, I've been too exposed for too long. I riffle throught the piles of clothes in each drawer until I find what I'm looking for. Taking a shower is a good idea, but I've been locked up in my room for too long. I throw on my clothes and remind myself to shower tonight. I look myself over in the mirror and make a mental note that this is my favourite outfit from now on. I look over my white wash skinnt jeans and California tank top with a demin button up over top of it with black vans on. I never took my necklace off last night to that dangles from my neck. I look at my hair and run a brush through it before desiding to throw on my black reaper crew beanie. [(Outfit)](http://www.polyvore.com/to_nevada/set?id=132347004) When I'm done and ready to walk out, Kip is up and dressed in last night's outfit. I laugh to myself as I make a mental joke about the walk home of shame.

"I honestly don't remember much of last night." he admits. 

I lift one corner of my mouth into a half-smile, "Yeah, me either." 

"I'm sure you were great though." he says. I can tell he remembers that part, he's trying to make it seem like he doesn't so he's not embarrased.

I shake my head and walk over to him and place my arms around his neck while his find my waist, "If I did it while I was drunk, it usually means I want to, I just think better of it. Sleeping with you wasn't just on a drunken whim, I probably had the thought somewhere in the back of my mind." I say. I know I had the thought in the back of my head, let's be honest, he's cute. Of coarse I'd try to tap that if I could. And I wasn't making what I said up, I an the honest drunk. Things that I think but need to be left unsaid/undone happen when I'm drunk. That thought makes my face go white and Kip notices.

"What?" he asks, hands still on my waist.

"I'm just thinking of all the damage I probably did last night. I'm an honest drunk and that usually never ends well for me."

"A honest drunk? What exactly is that?" he asks.

"It means I say or do things I have thought about doing, but never had the guts or know it will end bad. Rude opinions usually come out when I'm drunk. Things I've held back." I explain, my head beginning the pound harder again. I sigh and drop my head in the space between Kip and I.

"Let's go see the damage and find your phone." he says and pulls me to the door. I walk out with Kip behind me and see that even the apartment hall is trashed. I walk along and past the bike and then into the main room to see most people are up and walking like zombies to help pick up the trash that is everywhere. There are still a few people sleeping, mostly a member with a sweetbutt or two in their arms. I smirk as I spot Bobby on the pool table with two girls and Tig with as girl. I get a look from Jax that says he remembers last night and my face flushes red. I sigh as laugh as Jax glares at Kip to make him uneasy. 

Kip pushed my shoulder lightly, "Shut up." he mutters. I hear someone clear their throat as they come past us and look up to Juice brushing past quickly and then rush out the door. God, I hope that isn't my fault. Another look and a head jerk tells me that it is, in fact, my fault.

"Shit." I say and hurry out to Juice. I push the door open to see him sitting on the table outside smoking. "I said something horrible last night didn't I?" is the first thing I say to him as I join him on the bench. He shakes his head but stays silent. I sigh and stand in front of him, only to be obscured by the smoke rising from his cigerette. I take it out of his hand to get his attention because his face is turned away from mine. "Juice come one, tell me what I did." I say as I force his face to meet mine. I see it, a huge shiner under his left eye. My mouth drops and I gasp, "What happened?"

He barks out a soft laugh, "You happened." he says and looks down.

"I don't follow." I admit and take a drag from the cigerette before handing it back to him.

"Well, it wasn't exactly your fault, it was Kip who made the bet. He bet me that you could land a good punch on me before I could get in a swing. The bet was if you did he got to sleep with you, if you lost I did. You were all for it, excited even. You obviously won." he says as he gestures to his face.

I cover my mouth to stiffle a laugh, "I did that?" I ask. He nods with a small smile on his face. "Wait, I was the bet prize?" I ask in shock. He nods and doesn't look at me. "Who came up with the idea that I slept with the one of you?" I ask, slightly annoyed and kind of hurt.

"Kip started with the bet that he could sleep with you before I did, I challenged him. Told him only in his dreams would you sleep with him. You objected. You, uh, you said..." he trailed off suddenly.

"Oh god what did I say Juice?" I ask worried.

He breathes out a laugh and smiles for a second, "You said you'd happily sleep with both of us." he says quickly looking down and taking a long drag on his cigerette. Christ.

I run my hands over my face, "Did I really?" I ask, now completely embarassed. I mean, I knew I thought Kip was cute, but Juice? No, he's a close friend. I wouldn't have feelings like that. Well, maybe I did; I guess I did. Now that I thought about it, he was kind of cute... Stop it. That would be like thinking about sleeping with Jax; Never.

"I was close to getting a swing in, but damn you were fast. I didn't see it coming, I honestly thought you were too drunk to move that fast." he admits. He offers me the small cigerette and I take it greatfully. I finish it off and crush it under my black vans. 

"I still can't believe I slept with Half Sack. God, I hope he doesn't think this is going to go anywhere." I think aloud and sit next to Juice on the table top.

"Why not? You were obviously into him enought to sleep with him." he spits. I narrow my eyes and glance over to him; I'm sure he didn't mean for it to sound so bitter. I let it go.

"I mean, I'm sure it was fun. Honestly can't say I remember anything after going inside. But, he's not exactly my type and I'm not exactly into him." I reply. As I say it, I realize I haven't been into anyone like that in a while, just never seemed important.

"What are you gonna do if he tries to persue you?" he asks looking over at me. 

I shrug my shoulders slightly, "I'll just have to tell him the truth." We sit in silence for a bit before Jax comes out and asks us if we want coffee to help with the hangovers. We accept and walk inside and over to the bar. Juice keeps his head down and I laugh as I realize he's trying to hide the shiner on his face. I put my arm around his neck and laugh at him, then let go and squeeze between Tig and Chibs at the bar. "Morning boys."

"Morning? It's almost 1 o'clock lil' one!" Chibs comments.

"To be fair, I was awake around 11, but I fell back asleep." I defend myself as I smell my coffee being poured by Half Sack. I don't even need to tell him what I want in it, he already knows and just does it. Soon, I'm sipping on coffee with the rest of the guys in silence.

Chibs looks around, then comments, "Where's Juicy boy, eh? I want to get a good look at that eye!" he exclaims.

I nearly choak on my coffee as a laugh gets stuck in my throat. I swallow and smile, then set down my coffee and get up, "One moment." I say and walk off to Juice's room to drag him out. I knock once, like always. Everyone else knocks multiple times, I always knock once and then let myself in. Luckily, I've never seen more than I bargained for... yet.

"Sup?" he asks look over to me.

I smile and walk over to him at his mirror, he was obviously looking at the bruise. I do feel bad, but he did underesstimate me which is never good. "Chibs is looking for you."

He scoffs, "Yeah, he wants to see the eye doesn't he?" I smile slightly and nod. He sighs and turns away from the mirror. "I can't believe I got this from you. I never knew you could punch like that. So much power in such a tiny body." 

"Underesstimating me is going to be what makes me a valuable member of the Sons. I see it now, Juice." I comment.

He smiles and nods in agreement, "I was pretty stupid to think you couldn't get in a hit." he admits. I nod and pull at his arm towards the door. He reluctantly follows me out to the bar to be greated by calls from each member about the eye.

"Alright guys, lets not be too surprised I socked him good or you'll be next." I threaten. Their laughs die out slightly, but continue on. Even Half Sack is laughing, earning him a punch in the arm from Juice. "You know, if I was suppose to be the prize, you should have got in there and fought Juice, Half Sack." I tease. The guys begin to 'Ooooh' and turn their teasing over to Half Sack. I get a look from Juice that says thank you and I wave it off.

"Alright Half Sack, tell us. How was it?"  Happy asks. He must have stayed here last night, since he's not actually a part of the SAMCRO charter. 

Half Sack throws a look my way asking for permisson and I gesture to go on. He smiles, "Fucking awesome." This earns him cheers and pats on the back and a laugh from me, along with an eye roll. Glad he remembers it. As he's talking, I half wish I did remember. Finishing up our coffees, Jax slides my phone over to me.

"Found it in the couch over there." he says and smiles to me.

"Oh god." I say and flip the phone open and go to the pictures cautiously. I can feel Juice's breath on my ear and I elbow him to make him back off; He doesn't. "Fucker." I mutter under my breath to recieve a breathy laugh on my ear. Fuck. Before I can comprehend what I'm seeing, Juice is laughing loudly in my ear. I scroll through the pictures and don't see many pictures of me, but the one that catches my eye is a picture of me and Juice. "Yes! Someone got a picture of the punch!" I exclaim in triumph. "I want this framed."

"I want that framed too." Tig jokes as he looks at the picture. It was taken just as my fist connects with his face, then another one of Juice holding his face."

"Alright, that's anough of that." Juice says and grabs the phone to take off with it.

"Juan Carlos Ortiz you get back here with my phone or so help me God!" I exclaim as I run after him. He doesn't make it far before I'm on his back trying to get the phone. Once again, my height is a dissadvantage as Juice holds the phone over his head. "Come on, no fair!" I whine. Without warning, Jax comes out of no where and snatches the phone from Juice and hands it back to me. I laugh and open the picture of the contact made and set it to my wallpaper; Suddenly I am very proud of the shiner that rests on Juice's face.

"If you ever call me by my full name again, your punishment will be much worse than this." Juice says and he scoops me up and throws me over his shoulder like a rag doll. I scream in protest and demand to be put down, but my efforts are ignored and I stay on his shoulder for the next few minutes. "Free hits! Right here!" Juice calls and I feel my ass being smacked. Finially, Juice lifts his arms and smacks my ass hard, then sets me down in front on him.

"Watch it, or I'll make the other eye match." I threaten. He holds up his hand in mock surrender and flashes his teeth in a wide smile.

"Alright fighter, let's head out soon." Jax says coming up behind me and placing a hand on my back. I nod and run to my room to grab my cut and an extra change of clothes in a small bag, then back out to greet Jax and Bobby outside.

"Hey." Juice calls to me. I stop and turn to him. "Be careful. It's your first time on your own bike and your first time doing something for the club. Just stay safe." he says smiles to me.

"Yeah, no problem. I got Jax, he'll kill someone before he lets anything bad happen to me. Bobby too. I'll be fine, no worries Juicy." I say and kiss his cheek before jogging over to the garage where Jax and Bobby stand.

"So, I was going to give this to you last night, but I had a feeling you wouldn't remember anyway." Jax says and opens the garage door to reveal the sickest bike I've seen.

"Jax! Are you serious? This is mine?" I ask as I run over to it? I look it over and over again with a huge smile on my face.

"Juice found the picture online, thought you'd like it." he says as I look at a decal with my parents names in it. The other side sports the Reaper. 

"I love it! Thanks Jax." I say and stand on my toes to kiss his cheek. 

"No problem darlin'." he says and I sit on a close by chair to change my shoes. I slip off my vans and step into lace-up combat boots; Much better for riding. The keys are in the ignition so I sit on the bike and start it up. I know how to ride them, dad taught me as soon as I could drive. I walk it out of the garage and stop to let Jax and Bobby out before me. We race off of the lot and roar towards Nevada


	6. To Nevada and Back

Finally, after what feels like hours later and a Mayan encounter, we pull into the Devil's Tribe base building. Along the way, Jax picked up a girl, which doesn't surprise me honestly. Her names slips my mind but it isn't important so I don't bother to learn it. I join Jax at his other side to get a look from the new sweetbutt, I'm at least assuming that's what she's going to become while she's here. Jax doesn't notice the look she gives me but it doesn't matter. As I look at her, I remember her name is Susie, but I still can't bring myself to care. As we approch the door, it opens and reveals Uncle Jury and Needles. 

"Jackson Teller!" he exclaims as he hugs him. "And Hazel Elk. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes, look at that cut!" he continues as he picks me up in a hug. They greet Bobby and Needles greets us and then we're inside being greeted by the rest of the club. I watch as Jax and Jury sit down to have a beer and Bobby being pulled away but a sweetbutt, some things never change. Jax calls me over and I stand with him and Jury as they talk. I love seeing Uncle Jury, but I know I'll feel better when the rest of them are here. As the day wears into night, the pretty roar of multiple bikes fills my ears and I know the others are here. I'm sitting with Cherry and Susie, who actually isn't bad, just kind of naive, when the guys walk in. I spot everyone except for Tig and Juice, who I assume is getting the truck. Half Sack spots me and rushes over, seeminly eager to get away.

He nods to the other girls and then looks to me. "Aw man Hazel, I fucked up real bad."

"Why, what did you do this time Half Sack?" I reply. What could be worse than bringing in a dead deer and hoping to have it stuff?

"I made a comment about how hot Gemma is and Clay was standing right behind me. When Clay told Tig that he had to go with Juice to get the truck, Tig told him to just make me go and Clay acted like I didn't exist. He's pissed Hazel, what the hell do I do?" he whinned to me. 

Before answer, I got in a good laugh and felt tears come to my eyes. "You dumb fuck. I can't believe you said that." I say in between laughs. "Obviously you said something worse than Gemma is hot because he's giving off a worse vibe than usual. What did you actually say?" I ask him. He averts his eyes and looks anywhere but at me like he does when he's nervous. "Don't make me do what I did yesterday." I threaten.

"I, uh... I said that she uh.... that she gives me a MILF chubby." he says slowly, still looking down. My laughter is loud now and uncontrollable, I have to hold myself up using the table. Finally, I wipe tears from my eyes and take a deep breath, only to look at Kip and laugh some more.

"Dude, you are so royally boned. You're gonna have to suck a lot of dick to make up for that comment." I say. The girls next to me burst into laughter as well at my comment, which makes Half Sack groan in frustration.

"Seriously, Hazel. I need your help here. I don't want to die, not like that. Not for some stupid comment." he complains. 

I laugh a bit more and slowly calm down, "I'll keep you safe Half Sack, no worries. I'm not saying I'm going to stop Clay and the others from giving you hell, but I'll at least make sure they don't kill you. Beating the shit out of you, however, is not part of the protection." I say. He smiles a bit in assurence that he won't, in fact, die and goes to say something before Cherry stops him.

"Why are you called Half Sack?"

"Oh god, here we go." I comment as he turns to tell her about his war story. Juice told me about the conversation they had in the car when they were driving the dead bodies to get revenge on the Mayans, and Half Sack practiclly lives for that very question. I roll my eyes as I catch Cherry saying something about how brave he is and chuckle lightly to myself. 

Chibs, luckily, walks over and saves me from bursting out laughing at how cheesey they both sound. "Hey lil' one. How was the first ride on your new bike?" he asks in his thick Scottish accent. I'll be honest, when I first met him and in the following year since then, it was very hard to understand him. Now, I'm used to it and can pick up the gist, if not the whole sentence.

"Fantasic, rides like a dream Chibs." I reply as I sip the beer that Chibs unintenionally brought me. He carried it over half empty, obviously it was his, but he set it down therefore it's fair game. He laughs and grabs the beer out of my hand before I can take another sip.

"Get your own lass." he demands. I laugh and start to get up before Jax walks over with a full beer and a half empty one.

"You looked like you were a little thirsty darlin'." he comments as he hands me the beer. I smile and take a sip, he knows me so well. He plants a kiss on Susie's lips before letting us know that the tribe is sitting down and we need to be in there. Chibs and I get up and follow Jax into a separate room where the tribe members sit and the club members stand. Clay makes a speech about friendship and joining forces, but I know it's just a ruse to get the tribe to sign on a wear the reaper. Clay can be manipulative like that. I'll admit, I tuned out most of the bullshit speech. After Clay is done speeking, we all leave the room and leave the Devil's Tribe to deside who turns into a Sons member. Before long a few guys storm out and we know the vote is over. We head back inside to find a good handfull of people stayed and Jury gets the first Sons of Anarchy Nevada charter cut.

"Patch over party!" Happy says in his most exlamitory voice, which isn't very much but it gets the point across. I pull Uncle Jury into a hug and then Needles. As the party starts, I take a spot at the bar and slowly sip on my new beer. I watch as Half Sack chats up Cherry and then as they slow dance. I smile to myself, but the smile fades as Clay gets up and interups them. They're gone in a second. I get up and walk over to Half Sack who looks defeated and offer him my beer. He smiles a bit and accepts a small sip.

Against my better judgement, I set the beer down and pull Half Sack to the middle of the room. This is more or less a pity dance and I instantly regret it. Now he's really going to think last night was more than a drunken hook up. Fuck. "Kip, I... I need you to know that this, whatever it is, can't happen again. I'm not ready to get distracted with a relationship, I need to commit myself to the club and only the club." I say.

He nods, "No, yeah I get it. No worries." he says. Dispite that, we stay on the dance floor for a bit longer. By now, the party is dying down and people are starting to fall asleep. Half Sack and I move over to a couch and slowly fall asleep on each other, him snoring quiet loudly.

~

I hear the door open, that's what wakes me up. I glance over to see Juice and Tig enter, both looking rather offended. 

"Look at this." Tig demands as he looks around. I decide I don't want to actually get up or let them know I'm awake, so I keep my eyes closed. I hear footsteps walk towards Kip and I and fight with myself as I keep my eyes closed gingerly, making sure it doesn't look like I'm making an effort to keep them shut.

"Do you think they screwed again?" Tig asks Juice.

"God, I hope not." he replies. After a moment of silence and I assume a look from Tig makes Juice say, "You know, cause she doesn't want him to think that she wants to be with him. She says he isn't her type." God I hope Kip is still asleep, or do I? Maybe it would be best if he heard that. A sfot "Right" from Tig and they walk away. I hear footsteps and then someone throwing up and try not to laugh. I've been there, must look horrible. It's a sweetbutt, I can tell from the sound of heels. Soon, I hear footsteps and movement and know people are waking up. I push at Half Sack to wake him and his moans under me. We ended falling asleep with him slouching vertically on the couch and my head resting on his stomache. I open my eyes to see Cherry and Susie looking our way and internally smile. She thinks I slept with him too. Half Sack's hand finds it's way to my waist again and moans longer.

"Too much beer Half Sack?" I ask as I sit up. He moans in responce making a laugh escape my lips. "Coffee time." I say and drag him up by his hand. Once again, he moans as he stands, wobbles a bit, then gets his footing and walks to the bar with his hand still loosly in mine. I leave Half Sack at the bar was a large cup of coffe, then walk to my bag and then the bathroom to change. I pull on my shorts, then pull my black skater skirt over them. I quickly slide my turquoise crop top over my brown to blonde ombre hair, then search the bag for the reaper crew beanie I was wearing yesterday. I pull it out and place it carefully on my unbrushed hair; I forgot a brush. I walk out in socks and pull on my boots to lace them up, then fix my necklace chain so the claspe is in my back again. [(Outfit)](http://www.polyvore.com/to_nevada_pt/set?id=132404268) I make my way over to Juice once I get up and fix my skirt.

"He still pouting?" I hear Clay ask as I walk up. Our glances turn to Tiggy, who has his arms crossed with a bottle between his arms and chest. I laugh with the others in the early morning (possibly afternoon?) air. Juice mentions the sweetbutt he had, Cherry, but Clay waves it off and says he's even with Half Sack. He walks away to talk to someone on the phone.

"Hey." I say to Juice, stepping in front of him. His head is now dropped and I'm assuming he finds the floor suddenly interesting. 

"Hey." he finally mutters.

"What's up?" I ask him, bending my knees to look at his face. He moves his eyes away from mine and turns his head slightly. I sigh lightly, "What did I do now?"

"Doesn't matter." he says, still not looking up at me. I close my eyes and exhale a large breath through my nose in frustration and defeat.

"Is it because of the party?" I ask.

Before he can answer, Clay interups. "Mayans." and everyone is in motion, Juice out the door to move the truck. Conversation over. Suddenly, we all have guns and the bikes are being moved inside and we hear the roar of bikes, these not as pleasant as the last time. Jury opens the doors and Jax comes flying in on his bike and is off it in seconds. 

I run over to him, gun in hand, "Where the hell were you?"

"I went out." he says simply as the sound of firing guns fill the air. Everyone is ducking and then Clay yells "Go." and we return fire by moving outside. One guy is hit, but the Mayans drive away. Not, however, before Uncle Jury takes a bullet making Jax run over to aid him and get him out of the line of fire. That's twice now that a Teller saved his ass. When they're all gone we move inside and gettting cleaned up. I decide to steer clear of Juice for now, he doesn't seem to be happy with me at all. I'm annoyed that I don't know why. Instead, I hang out with Jax and Jury.

"I'm going to ride back with Happy and his crew, go home and see the kid." Clay nods and Jax walks away after saying goodbye to Jury and others close by. He nods to me and I decide to follow him after grabbing my Sons cut.

"Mind if I tag along?" I ask as we climb onto our bikes. 

"'Course not, you're always welcome to ride with me." Jax replies, taking a moment to adjust him helmet and then taking off with me, Happy, and Hap's crew behind him. I've always love to be on the road, doesn't really matter what I'm on. I remember holding tightly on to my dad as he barreled down desert roads on his bike, I always loved that. I could be in a cage too, just as long as I can feel the steady feeling of the tired on the smooth paved road. Being on the road helps me think, to clear my mind. My dad used to say the same thing, I remember him saying that when I asked him why he rode his motorcylce so often. JT said the same thing and now Jax does too. Riding is just thereputic for people who have known it their whole lives. That thought brings a smile to my face as we race down the road. One of the best parts about living in a desert area, with nothing around for miles, is the fact that we can go as fast as we want on our bikes. It's liberating. Jax used to say I was crazy when I said I liked to go fast, liked to feel the adreneline speed gives you. I became a bit of an adreneline junkie, always doing crazy and stupid things that gave me a rush. I always thought to myself that the best thing to do, to get all the rush I could handle, was to join a club like the Sons. What they, as a club, stood for was such a rush. Rebelling against society in a small way with a large impact was always such a great thought to me. Now, we don't just rebel by wearing the cut, we rebel by breaking the law. Even thought I shouldn't, I love it. The rush at the thought of getting caught is so appealing to me, yet I know that getting caught would be serious jail time. In a way, that's a whole different rush. It's like a game of Russian Rulette, except in a closed facility with guards standing by that don't give a shit. They only car if you try and escape, they couldn't care less about what goes on inside. I know this addiction of mine will probably be the thing that gets me killed or caught, but that thought never deters me, it only drives me to be more reckless. Jax has expressed multiple times that I scare even him with my crazy thoughts and need for adreneline, but I can't blame him. It scares me sometimes, how far I'm willing to go to get just a small rush. He often scoulds me too, but I counter with that fact that adreneline is the best drug to me on. Adreneline is, after all, basically a drug. I tell him I could be addicted to worse drugs, that I could die even quicker if I wasn't addicted to adreneline. He sighs and gives up because he knows I'm right and can't fight me on that. The two things I physically put into my body that could do harm are things that either calm me down or make me even stupider. But hey, we all need a little of a joint now and then. The thought of weed makes me think of Juice, which then brings down my mood. I have no idea what I did to make him upset with me, and I seem the be the only one he's upset with. I can't fathom anything I did in the past 12-15 hours when I was in Nevada that would make him angry. I start running crazy and stupid cenarios in my head and I start to slightly panic. I think of all the things that could make him upset with me and decide that even that crazy ideas could be possible. If someone is upset with me, I need to know why or else I run crazy and horrible ideas through my head and none of them seem to be right but all could me possible. My thoughts are interupted when Jax pulls off the road into a small gas station parking lot. We pull up to a pump and turn off our bikes.

"I'm low on gas." he says. I nod and get off my bike to walk away from the fuel and light a cigerette. Stress is an awful bitch. My smoking has picked up since my father died, I went from smoking three to four cigerettes and day to almost smoking a whole pack a day. I know I need to ease up, but it's been just stress after stress. I finsh my cigerette and walk into the gas station where Jax is paying for gas. I grab a few packs of gum and pay for them, hopfully having gum in my mouth all the time witll deter me from smoking every two hours. I pick flavours that would taste god awful with the taste of cigerette and pray to whoever is listening that this helps. Asking one of the guys to help would be like asking an alchoholic with help to stop drinking. I get back on my bike and wait for Jax to finsh, then we take off again, only a few minutes outside of Charming. Must've been really low on gas, Jax usually pushes his bike till the last drop of gas. Soon, we're pulling into the parking lot of the hospital to see Able.


	7. Ghosts and Irishmen

Jax's room smells too familiar. I know it smells nothing like my room, but honestly it doesn't even smell like anything anymore. Like usual, I wake up in his room, but the bed is empty. After a moment, my ears perk up to the sound of the shower running. I get up and head for my room to get dressed quickly into a pair of faded ripped jeans, a simple black shirt with a red plaid shirt over top, my Sons necklace, and my black low ride Converse. [(Outfit)](http://www.polyvore.com/ghosts_irishmen/set?id=132444709) I leave my cut off until we go out and head for the main room to be greeted by most of the guys. One glance around tells me that Jax is still in the shower and Juice is nowhere to be found. Probably in his room doing research. I make a mental note to check on his later, coffee first. When I walk over to the bar, Sack already has my coffee ready in my favourite cup. I smile at him in thanks, then slide into a chair next to Chibs at a table. I hear a bike, then a cage and I assume that means Gemma and Clay have just arrived. I sit back in my chair and wait for the Pres to walk in and tell us the plan for the day, then I remember that the festival is tonight and we're probably going to have to go to that. Before I can get up, because I realized I left my phone, Clay comes in and says Chapel. I run to Jax's room quickly to walk in on him without a shirt still drying his hair. 

I grab my phone and turn to him, "Chapel." he nods and walks out with me. I leave his side to knock on Juice's door and crack it open. He doesn't look up, "Chapel." is all I say before leaving quickly. Once Juice is in, he closes the door and takes his seat next to me as Clay starts.

He opens with the protection of one of Otto's prison friends, everyone agrees because we all get a cut of the money Chuck will provide. We all nod in agreement and start to get up until Clay stops us, "Wait a minuet. April, Kyle's old lady has asked us to allow Kyle to come to the festival tonight." The room is in uproar with "No way."s and "Hell no."s "It isn't for Kyle, it's for April. She stuck around, helped the club. I said I'd bring it to a vote." Clay finishes.

"Let him come." Opie says seriously. Everyone turns to look at him in shock, Kyle is the reason Opie was in the hole after all. Clay mentions it can't be about revenge, not in front of all the towns people and school kids. "It's not about that."

"Any opposed?" Clay asks to be answered by Tig and Piney in protest. "Majority rules, vote passes." he says before slamming the gavel. "Oh, and unless any of you want a size nine high heeled boot up your ass, you all better be there tonight." We laugh and leave the room.

"Let's go get this guy." Jax says and leaves with Clay, Tig and a few others in tow. The rest of us stay behind until they get back. I watch as Juice disappears into the apartment hallway. I sigh and get another cup of coffee, then take my place back beside Chibs.

"Did something happen with Juice that I don't know about?" I ask him. He's pretty close with Juice, he probably knows.

He shrugs his shoulders and sips his coffee, "No idea lil' one. If anyone knows, I figured it would've been you." he replies

I sigh even heavier and drop my head, "He hasn't looked at me since he and Tig got in to Nevada yesterday. I have no idea why."

"Maybe he'll talk to you today, new day and all." Chibs suggests. I nod and give a small smile, but I'm not hopeful. I finish my coffee and head back to his room. I knock and peek my head in to see him sitting him at his desk with a bunch of papers scattered on it. 

I walk in and shut the door quietly, then sit on the floor next to the chair he's currently sitting in. He doesn't even blink. "Juice, come on. I can't apologize or make up for something if I don't know what I did." I say. Still nothing. I think over everything that happened in the past 24 hours and make a mental note to myself to ask Tig is anything happened while they were still here. He was with him, after all. "Juice." I whine, dragging out the 'u' sound. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what I did." I threaten to no avail. I sigh and turn so my back is against the desk, then let my head fall againt it and look up to Juice, who still hasn't even shifted. My phone buzzes in my pocket and I flip it open to see it's Gemma. "Hey, mama. What can I do for ya?" I ask.

"Hey doll, could you come by the house and help me out with food?" she asks.

"Yeah, no problem. Be right there." I promise and hang up. "This one-sided conversation isn't over." I say and turn to walk away, but stop and turn back to him. I lean over and kiss his cheek before leaving to grab my cut and bike keys. Soon, I'm on the road and pulling into Gemma's drive way. I let myself in. "Hey." I call to let her know I'm here. She appears in the kitchen looking slightly flustered and hugs me.

"Thanks baby." she says. I smile and nod, then set to work helping her out. After we finish, we load everything into the car and I follow behind her on my bike to the festival. Once there, we quickly let up and greet Luann who is going to help us out today. As Gemma and Luann talk about the senior citizens that are coming today, I hear the roar of bikes pulling up, then see Jax, Tig, and Bobby walking our way. I smile as Gemma scolds Elvis for being late and he complains about his hair. I walk past Gemma and join Jax and Tig, who are looking towards a cage that just pulled up. Kyle gets out and I feel anger boil inside me. He was too chicken to stick it out and get Opie and I lost my best friend for five years because that asshole decided the chicken out last minute. He lost his patch instantly. I watch as Opie's cage pulls up a few cars away from Kyle's and we make out way over to him and the family.

"Hey Donna." I greet. I greet the kids too, then walk over to Ope and Jax. Opie makes a comment about Kyle looking okay, which makes me even more angry. He shouldn't be looking okay, he should look lost, out of place. I walk with Opie, then back over to the tent with Gemma. I watch as Jax backs Kyle against a wall and gets in his face, but so does Gemma. Jax spots us and pulls away, making his way towards us. Jax and I find our way over to Opie, who's sitting with the fireworks watching Kyle. I start towards him and Jax follows close behind. Together, we all light up cigarettes and I listen as Jax and Opie talk about Kyle, but chatter stops when we all stop the Sons tat still visible on Kyle's back. Opie gets up to handle it, I know that isn't going to end well for Kyle. Jax and I get up and walk around, waiting for Opie to be done.

"How are you liking the bike?" Jax asks me as we walk.

"Aw man, I love it. Couldn't be happier with it." I tell him. He smiles and drapes an arm over my shoulder; I put my arm around his waist as we walk.

"I'm real glad you're in the club. It's not like you never knew what was going on with the club, but now I know I can turn to you when I'm feeling the pressure and stress. Someone to talk to." he comments. We turn back around and walk towards the gym where Opie entered, they'll probably be done soon.

"I'm glad too. You can always come to me, you know that." I assure him. Even when I wasn't suppose to know any of the club's business, Jax would fill me in whenever he had an 'exciting' day. Not even old ladies knew as much as I did, it was like I was already a member. We open the gym doors to see Opie and Kyle are done, and Kyle spots my cut.

"Hey Hazel. Looks good on you." he comments. I nod but don't smile. Kyle and I used to be friends, good friends. Jax asks him about whatever he was talking about before as I take a spot next to Opie. He puts his arm around my shoulder and squeezes me to him in a side hug. I smile up at him and wrap my arm across his stomach and stay next to him as Jax talks to Kyle. They make arrangements to take Kyle back to the clubhouse so Kyle can bring it to the table. Something else has to be going on in his mind, there's no way any of the guys would care what Kyle has to say. We leave the gym to be greeted by Tig and Bobby who says Clay needs us back at the clubhouse. Jax tells Opie to meet him back at the clubhouse and we walk to our bikes. We ride back quickly and pile into the clubhouse to see what Clay called up back for.

"We do this now. I need him gone." Clay says and he points to Chucky. He's shaking slightly and I realize what the guys were telling me is true, he was masturbating right in the middle of the room. I choke on a laugh and look away towards the door and move towards it with the rest. Clay, Jax, Tig, Bobby, Chucky, Half Sack, and I all pile into the black van. When everyone is in, Jax tapes Chucky's wrists to his legs, making the van fill with low laughter.

"Couldn't they call the cops? We are trespassing and all." Chuck asks nervously, then adds, "Was this really necessary?" gesturing to his hands.

"Yes." I reply next to half sack. A laugh from Jax makes me smile before we begin stripping off our cuts to go in with a low profile. We all pile out and wait as Clay and Jax go in with Chucky to get the cash and we sit either in the van or lean against it. The come out looking happy and hop in quickly with Jax driving. Sooner than we expect, bullets are flying our way and Clay yells something I don't pick up. Something about plates. I stay in the van as Clay gives the Chinese guy whatever he wanted and Clay takes what i assume is money. We drive home to the clubhouse free of Chucky.

~

We arrive back at the clubhouse and it's getting dark, but we can't turn in yet. During the car ride, Jax explained why Kyle was at the clubhouse and what we intended on doing. I had no desire to stick around to see it happen, but Tig said it was a club event and advised me to stick around. I reluctantly agreed. I it at the bar with a cold beer in my hand and just wait, god I really don't want to see what's coming to my old friend. Juice is sitting on the couch on his computer, but I don't feel like being even more upset right now. Now I just wait. Finally, after multiple shots, Jax brings up the queue word and we all head to the garage. As I'm walking, I feel someone come up behind me and nudge my shoulder. I look over to see a solemn looking Jax looking at me.

"You okay?" he asks me, seeing my face. I shake my head to answer him honestly. He knew I was friends with Kyle, even thought he much older than me. Hanging out with him was always a good time, everyone knew we were friends. We gather around Kyle, Jax and I being one of the first to stand before him. I step back towards Half Sack turn my head towards the ground, letting out a small sigh when Kyle says fire. Kip pulls my to him so I'm steady; he's always been good with ready my moods. He wasn't around long enough to know how close I was with Kyle, but he can tell that this demonstration isn't something I want to witness. He heard it in the van too. I look up to Kyle and he looks towards me with pleading eyes.

"Don't let them do this Hazel." he pleas. I stare with a blank face and nod to Jax, who is looking at me. He might be an old friend, but he got my older friend locked in jail for five years. I repeat to myself that he deserves this, and finally I believe it. We leave him there in the garage until he can stand and find his own way out as we file back into the clubhouse. I keep my face hard, blank, and accept the beer Kip offers me. I sit on the couch, only to be joined by Jax and Opie. Jax pulls me to him and I feel myself drift to sleep, the empty beer bottle still in my hand.

~

The rest of the week proved to be very slow, not much happen. Two or three nights ago, I sort of listened to Jax as he told me about Piney and his old war buddy, but I was too tired to catch all of it. Something about his war buddy wanting or needing guns, I think I caught something about they actually blew the place up, but that might've been part of my pre-sleep dream. The most eventful thing to happen was the finding of some skeletons in the desert, which one was identified to be an old MC member, Lowell's old man. I remember him, not very well thought. Never really saw him around. Lowell, however, was pretty devastated to find out his old man has been dead all these years. I honestly expected him to be, no one from the club disappears for years at a time and never shows back up alive. Prison is a special case, most times. My look back on the week is interrupted by Clay announcing that we're having a meeting. I take my usual spot next to Juice, who still isn't talking to me. The meeting is basically about the Irish leaving soon and needing their money that we still don't have. We decide we'll take our money problem to Luann, who is known as the porn queen around here who brings in a lot of money for her videos. We dismiss and get to whatever needs to be done. I stay at the clubhouse and clean up a bit, it's what I'd usually do anyway.

"Hazel, I got this." Kip says walking over to me. 

I wave him off and continue to clean, "I need something to do while they're out." I protest. After a while of loud music and cleaning, the others file in, Jax looking particularly angry. He throws down a baggie with white stuff in it and tells us what he saw.

"This is definitely Darby's shit." Juice says holding it up. They continue to talk and decide that a visit needs to be payed to the driver in the hospital. Jax takes off again and Juice takes Half Sack with him to do some repo business and I stay behind with the others until they need me. I don't mind, not really. I'm still new, they're still breaking me in. This is like the prospect stage that they never put me through and I don't mind honestly. I consider taking my bike out for a little spin, but decide against it in case they need me. I stay in the clubhouse and get to work on cleaning my room, which only takes a few minutes. Then I head across the hall and start on Jax's which is a bit more of a struggle. I finish both rooms within an hour, then decide the rearrange my own room and redecorate. By the time everything is moved around, I'm sweaty and wearing much less than I had on when I started, but it looks the way I want it. I flop down on my bed, which is now pushed up horizontally against the wall like a day bed, and sigh with pleasure. I'm proud of myself, I've been wanting to do that for some time now. I look at my mirror attached to my dresser and stare at the picture of the club/shop. That was right around the time they started the club, but this picture had first 9 and a people like Tig and Bobby still looking young. I get up and decide the shower quickly to get all the grime off, then put on a new outfit because the one I was wearing is also gross from my hard work. After my quick shower, I throw on a simple pair of shorts and slip on my leather skater skirt over it, then pull my denim crop top over my head. I put on my necklace and grab a pair of socks and my combat boots. I slide those on, then walk over to a shoulder bag I found while cleaning and slip my phone it it, then a switchblade, a medium sized dagger, and a gun into it. [(Outfit)](http://www.polyvore.com/ghosts_irishmen_pt/set?id=132543347) I place it so the strap goes across my body, then head for the door and out to my bike. I decide, while looking at the picture, that I want to frame it. Before I took off, I got a measurement for the picture so I know what size picture frame to get.

"Heading out!" I call as I leave. No one stops me so I proceed to start up my bike with my black helmet on my head and take off for a store I know sells frames. It isn't long before I'm home and placing the picture into the perfect frame, then hammering a nail into my wall to place my family where it belongs. I hear bikes come in and I head out to greet whoever just got back; It's Jax. I turn my direction for the garage in time to hear Half Sack saying he wanted to contribute by stealing an ambulance. I promptly walk over and smack him upside the head lightly, "You dolt. What are we gonna do with that?" I'm answered with laughter and a flustered Half Sack. I smile and walk over to Jax who just solved our money shortage problem. Cheers are heard all around and we're able to keep our deal with the Irish.

~

I'm sitting in my room when Jax yells for me, I grab my jacket and bag and I feel like Flash from DC comics. We're all on our bikes heading where ever Jax is leading us, which turns out to be the Irish bar Clay and Tig were meeting to drop the money. We head inside and the place has obviously been shot up, but Clay and Tig look whole, it's the Irishman who doesn't. He doesn't look familiar but Clay is asking we take him to the clubhouse and get him patched up. We do. I'll have to apologize for smacking Sack later, because his ambulance actually came in handy. Sack, Juice, and Tig take who is called Cameron back to the clubhouse, I stay back to take my bike home with the others. Tig comes to the conclusion that the Mayans and Nords are working together and we all know he's right. We get on our bikes and head for home quickly, this new information turning over in our heads. Mayans just started a war, and the Nords are on the brown side. I've never felt this uneasy about something that hasn't happened yet.


	8. The Rat and his Wife

Cameron Heyes was proving to be more work than we thought. The bullet he took got an artery and let's just say I stayed away from that room for a while. In the wake of the shooting, two Mayans died, two of Darby's girls died, and one of Darby's guys died, which makes us the number one suspect by defalt. Because of this, Clay got dragged in for questioning, even though the hit was for us, not by us. Though Tara proved to be most helpful, the tension felt in the room when Jax walked in the day after the shooting was intense. They all knew he stayed at Tara's, all knew he decided to get laid while our new partner was bleeding out on our table. To make up for it, he called in the good doctorand she patched up Cameron quickly and without hesitation. Most of my memory of that day was Juice walking out of the chapel after Tara arived looking happier than ever. I sighed and fought the urge to follow him to ask what had happened. The thing we hated most so far this week is that we have to start selling guns to Mayans. The lingering discomfort stood with the thought of what Leroy of the Niners would do if he found out. Part of the agreement with them was that we don't sell to them. Fingers crossed. Tonight turned into a party, just a fun thing we like to do as often as possible when our brothers from other charters come by. I walked around the clubhouse and wondered outside to sit in on a less formal meeting. When I sat down, they were discussing taking care of the guy Cameron was talking about. Jax, Opie, and Bobby were to go and finsih this guy, who's name I never caught. All I knew was that he killed Cameron's cousin, which didn't sit well with any of us including Cameron. The meeting was dismissed and everyone went off to do whatever they desired to do that night. I spent most of the time watching people fight and talking with brothers from outer charters. A lot of them were friends with my dad, knew him well. They kept me entertained by telling me stories they had with him. I was glad for them, giving me more memories of the most important man in my life. During some of the stories, other members would join in and laugh or comtinue the story if they were there or just join in. Jax was around to listen often, along with Opie and Sack. Tig came over a few times and even told some stories of his own, but what meant the most to me was when Piney was telling his stories of my dad, he had known him the best out of all the men here tonight. Piney was like a second dad, JT was a third when he was still around. Tig was the weird uncle who everyone had to love and Bobby was the other uncle that was suppose to kept the younger one in check but didn't do a very good job. I stood there and listened to every story they could recall, drinking in every detail I could. Towards the end of the night, Juice wandered over and listened in on the story a brother from Oakland was telling, something about the chinese, I think. I got distracted by Juice, who was obviously buzzed and close to drunk and also staring at me. After the story was over, Juice nodded his head and I excused myself to follow him into the clubhouse. He walked all the way back to his room without even turning to me to see if I was following, I guess he assumed I was. He was standing at the open door to close it behind me once I entered; Weirdest thing he's ever done around me in all honestly. He didn't say a word, didn't even look at me until his body was pressed against his door. I looked at him and debated weather or not I should speak first, but stayed silent and waited.

Finally, he spoke. I could hear the alchohol influence as he spoke. I wondered breifly if this was something he actually wanted to do, or if it was just drunk Juice talking. Either way, I let him talk. "What is it you have with Half Sack?"

The question was not what I expected and I found myself standing with my mouth slightly open. I wasn't going to let him win that east, he hasn't talked to me in days. "What do you care?" I spit.

"I just do." is all he said. I realized that this wasn't drunk Juice, he thought this through. He put himself against the door so I couldn't get out until he moved. However, I had the feeling he meant to do this while sober, because he was easily pushed aside in his current state. From the way he was wobbling in the hall, I'd wager he was ready to pass out... I sighed and walked over to the unmade bed and flopped down. My slightly toxicated mind was ready to sleep too, but I didn't want to fall asleep in here, not like this when he still isn't properly talking to me. Finally, Juice pushes himself off the door and staggers over to his own bed to lay down next to me. I wait him out, minutes later he's snoaring and I get out quickly to head back to the party.

~

Waking up after a party without a headache is rare here, but I guess I'm the lucky winner this time. I get up around 9:00 and take a shower, then change into ripped black skinny jeans, a white shirt with a black skull on it, lace up my black combat boots, then make my way over to my dresser. There, I wrap a cuff with multiple chains on it around my wrist and put on my necklace before pushing skull earings through my ears. I brush my drying hair, then grab my phone and leave my room. Before I can process, Juice is standing just outside my door.

"Morning." I say casually and walk past him.

"Hey." he stops me and grabs at my wrist. I stop and turn to him. "I'm sorry about last night. I was a little buzzed and I don't know what came over me."

"Okay." I say and walk away. Him not talking to me without a reason has pissed me off a bit more than I thought.

"Moring kiddo." Tig greets as I strut to the bar.

"Hey Tiggy." I say and wait for my coffe that appears quickly. I sip it and smile into the steam. Suddently, I look at Tig, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure." he says and follows me to a quiet place.

"You were with Juice the night of the patch-over. Anything happen that would make him pissed or upset?" I ask him.

His face twists as he thinks over that night, then shakes his head. "Nothing I can remember, Kid." My face drops slightly, any chance of finding out why he stopped talking to me is gone. "Well, he did seem 'in a mood' when he thought you and Sack fucked again. His mood seemed to drop even more. Hope that helps." he finished and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

I sigh, "No, it makes things more muddled to tell you the truth." I answer, then walk over to my coffee again. Christ, guys were more complicated then they thought. The day is slow for most of us, thought Clay and Jax make a sucessful meet with the Mayans.

~

_Dad,_

_Who the hell gave Stahl the right to fuck up our lives? Cherry and Luann were taken in on charges and, I'm assuming, to be questioned about the club, not their charges. We decides to pay a visit to the girls and make sure Luann gets a message to Otto, who she saw the other day. Along the way, we broke Cherry out because her charges were serious ones and she knew she'd rat. We had to take her. Other than that, nothing new. Today however, is a new day, so who knows. I know writing to you isn't going to do any good, but it makes me feel like you're still here. I miss you._

I close my notebook and set down the pen on my desk. I sigh and walk out to the clubhouse and hear Clay talking about how Otto smashed that ATF bitch's face in when she met with her. I can't help but smile and laugh as I walk over to the bar. I'm not there long, however, because Juice says something about cops and they're in the clubhouse before anyone can react. I'm pushed to the floor next to Juice and there's yelling all around. They take Bobby in for the murder of Brenan Hefner.

"Shit." I mumble under my breath. Juice turns his head to face me and just knows that we might not be seeing Bobby for some time. The cops leave with Bobby and tension is high. We move into the chapel and suddenly everyone is yelling because Opie isn't present. All at once, a thought runs through everyone's head; Opie ratted. Jax is yelling at Tig and Clay is yelling at Jax. 

"I'm gonna go find him!" Jax yells and Tig shuts up. 

With Jax gone, Tig starts up again about how there are only three people there that night; Bobby, who's in holding, Jax, who just left, and Opie, who is misteriously not answering his phone and not showing up.

"Would you shut up?!" I exclaim. "We can't prove shit until we find Opie. Just shut up." I continue. Everyone is looking at me in shock, I was pretty loud. "If I hear one more word about my best friend being a rat before we know anything, someone's gonna have a slug to dig out of their head." I finish and leave. I hear quick footsteps, but don't stop until my bedroom door is closed behind me. This is too much to think about, my best friend would never rat. He loves this club, this family. No, we wouldn't.

"Hazey?" I hear call from the other side of my door. Juice is the only one who calls me Hazey. I don't answer, but he walks in anyway. I walks to where I"m sitting on the edge of my bed and kneels down in front of me. "We're gonna find the truth. I just looks bad now." he sooths.

"I hope it just looks bad. Loosing my dad and best friend in the same month is too much to handle Juice." I say quietly.

"I know." he answers and sits cross-legged on the floor. He takes my hand and pulls me to him to wrap me in a hug. I accept the comfort and setting against his chest. I find myself thinking about his scent and how much I like it before I pull myself away.

"I'm fine. Nothing to worry about. You should go." I say getting up quickly.  _I have to focus on the club._ Juice nods once and quickly leaves and I drop my head in my hands. Shortly after, my door is being opened again and Chibs appears. He just sits with me, doesn't say a word which is fine with me. He places a hand over mine and leaves it there as we sit in silence. I hear a bike and bolt up and out my door to be greeted my Jax who doesn't look very happy. He pulls me, Tig, and Clay into the chapel.

"Neighbor says they left in the middle of the night, bags and black SUVs, the whole nine yards." Tig throws down a peice of paper in front of Jax and I and explains it's Opie's finaicial, and his debt has been paid off through police wiring. Opie ratted of Bobby and got some sort of Wit Pro, that's what we conclude. I sit in the chair in front of me and drop my head to the wooden table; The impact stings. People leave the room and I'm left there with Jax who storms off to hopefully get more answers. I sigh and leave too.

"Hey kid." Tig says as I walk over to him. I say nothing, but wrap my arms around his torso. He hugs me back and whispers that he's sorry he was right, but not in a mean way. I stay by his side for a while, sipping on a water bottle.

_*Later that week*_

Opie has suddenly reappeared and acts as if nothing happened. Tig checks for bugs as Opie explains where he's been and what happened. I feel releaved as he explains, and relax in my chair. Of coarse my best friend isn't a rat, he would never do something like that. We throw a small Redwood Original party with crow eaters and the like, just SAMCRO. The next day I wake up on the couch next to Chibs, who's thankfully clothed. As the day winds on, we call a meeting about the cash we'll need if Opie is put on trial. In the end, we decide to sell Mayans our security guns since the Irish don't start shipment until the following month and Mayans want the guns now. We come to an agreement that Tig will go with Opie to pick up the money and Jax will got with Clay to deliver the guns. This way, if ATF is tailing us, they never seen a guns-for-money exchange.

~

"I have to go pick up the kid. See you at the house." Jax tells me. I nod and walk to my room to shower and put on nicer clothes, even thought Abel won't even remember this day, let alone my outfit. I change anyway. As I leave my little room, I'm wearing light blue skinny jeans and a white tank top with an anchor on it. I tred the ground with galaxy vans and my reaper crew beanie bobs as I walk. On my fingers, I sport multiple rings including a SAMCRO one next to a rose rings on one hand. Like usual, I have my reaper necklace around my neck and a leather cuff around my wrist. [(Outfit)](http://www.polyvore.com/rat_his_wife_abels_party/set?id=132809637) The rest of the club rides over together, Clay in front of us like usual. When we get there, Jax has yet to arrive with Abel. I sit down on my favourite couch in between Tig and Chibs, but I feel out of place because I don't have Abel's present yet. I'm working on it, it's a scrapbook of the club and it's members, including old members and members who are close to SAMCRO. It would include pictures of Abel too, as he grew and things like that. No one knew about it and I didn't plan on giving it to Abel until around sixteen. I decided a while ago that I would do this for my kid, if I had one. Since I didn't, I decided to do one for Jax's. I regretted not deciding to do this a while ago, I would've loved to do this for Opie's kids. All the same, I loved them too.

"Here he is!" I hear someone exclaim as the door opens and Jax steps through the door holding Abel. I shoot up and walk over to him and he hands me Abel first.

"Hi Abel." I say in a low voice, "I'm your god mother and I'm going to make sure nothing bad ever happens to you. I'm so going to make sure you do all the things daddy says not to, but only when you're with me." Jax laughs and hugs me from the side, then I pass Abel off to Gemma. "He's gorgeous Jax." I tell him.

"Yeah, I know. I think I did a pretty good job." he boasts leaning against the wall.

I laugh and lean into him, "He does look like you already. I pray for all the girls who's hearts will ache for this kid. He's gonna break hearts just like his daddy." I tell him looking up at him. He smiles and kisses my forehead, then turns his attention to Abel who is being held by Juice. I sigh as I watch him smile at Abel. "What's going on with you two?" Jax asks, looking at my face that says more than I intended.

I shrug, "Honestly, I have no idea. When he and Tig got into Nevada to meet us, he seemed pissed at me then. He hasn't really talked to me since then. Won't even look at me." I tell him. I don't, however, mention about Juice asking about Half Sack. 

"I don't know Haze, he's been fine around the rest of us." Jax muses.

I nod, "Yeah I noticed." The party winds down and everyone starts slowly leaving to their own places and I stay to clean up a bit with Gemma and Clay

"I'm going to but Abel to sleep, then go to sleep myself. See you tomorrow." Jax says. He places a kiss on my head, but I stop him as he goes to walk away.

I hold out my arms and Jax puts Abel in them, then leans against the counter to wait. "Goodnight baby boy. It's so great to have you home." I say and place a kiss on his chuby little cheek. I smile as I watch him grib at my necklace chain. I hand him back to Jax, then kiss his cheek and head for the clubhouse. Before I can take off, Jax comes running out saying to follow him, leaving Abel with Gemma whie Clay rides with us. We speed down the road to where ever Clay is leading us and arrive to a crime scene. Police lights are flashing and an area is taped off; Clay dismounts and Jax and I follow suite. Opie pulls up in Donna's car quickly and is yelling her name as he runs to her. As we get closer, we see Donna's limp body laying on the ground covered in blood. I cover my mouth with my hand and suddenly feel weak. Donna was a friend, a good friend. What makes me even more scared is that this hit was definitly meant for Opie, he usually always drives this truck. Even unspoken, we know this was a hit. I stand in shock; Donna is dead. Gone. Never coming back. Death doesn't make me sad, it's inevitable. The fact that a person you love is never going to be around, you'll never make new memories with that person, that's what upsets me. I had good memories with Donna. She was a mellow girl. I move my legs over to where Jax and Chibs stand over Opie and feel a tear fall from my eye. Jax finally pulls Opie off Donna's still body and pulls him to a hug. We leave the crime scene, many of us going back to the clubhouse. I want to stay with Opie, but he claims he wants to be alone so Jax and I give him space. I arrive at the clubhouse first and take a seat at the bar. As if he can read my mind, Sack pulls out a bottle of scotch and pours it into a shot glass. He leaves the bottle on the bar and puts a hand over mine in comfort. Slowly, Juice and Chibs and some of the others file into the clubhouse, Chibs and Juice joining me at the bar. Sack takes his hand off mine, leaving my hand to get cold from the loss of heat, to get the others a drink. We sit in silence and drink until my bottle of scotch is gone and another is half empty. Chibs leaves first, crashes in his clubhouse appartment, leaving Juice and I at the bar with Sack.

"Head home, Kip. Get some rest. We can handle the bar." I tell him. He looks at me and I nod my head. He nods too and comes around to the outside of the bar. He plants a kiss on my forehead and leaves for his place. I sigh and grab a larger glass and pour myself another drink, then put the top back on the bottle. I hold it up slightly, a nod to Donna, and then drink.

"You gonna be okay?" I hear Juice say. 

"I didn't loose my partner today, Ope did." I reply. It sounds cold, but I don't mean it to.

Juice slides over a seat so he's next to me, "I mean, are you gonna be okay with another death and another funeral?" I know what he means, it hasn't been that long since my father's funeral. I've never seen that many bikes in one place, my father's death was a large deal to the MC. I nod slowly to confirm I'll be okay, but he and I both know it's a lie. I miss my old man, every day just a bit more. With him and a good friend gone, it feels like too much. I stagger out of my chair and make my way too my room, half a glass of scotch still in my hand. I set it down once I'm in my room, change quickly, then finish off the alchohol in one swift gulp. I dive under the covers and drift to sleep, tears on my face.

~

I sit on my bike trying to make sure my dress doesn't get messed up. Like usual, I put on shorts underneith, black this time, because riding a motorcycle in a skirt or dress is a bad idea. I prop my combat boot-clad feet on the pegs and take off behind Chibs, the leather gripping my body as the wind catches it. My reaper necklace is in it's usual spot, along with my cuff bracelet. [(Outfit)](http://www.polyvore.com/rat_his_wife_donnas_funeral/set?id=132818972) Soon, we're joined by other brothers from other charters and the line we make is the longest I've seen it. We slow down as we reach the grave yard. After we're all settled and standing around Donna's coffin, I stand behind Opie who's sitting with Piney, Mary, and this kids. I place my hand on Opie's shoulder and leave it there the whole service. Jax appears and puts on the cut Tara has, then places a flower on Donna's coffin, then leaves. I can tell something has him wound, something with Clay. Or maybe it was with the 17 year old witness that identified Opie and Bobby, I couldn't be sure. All I knew was, Jax was done with Clay and whatever bullshit Jax thought, or knew, he was pulling, and the club was going to suffer. Jax and Clay are two unmoveable objects and them butting heads was the last thing we needed.


	9. Business as Usual

The Irish had a way with guns, and so do we. The best part about getting a new shipment of guns is getting to test them out; We have to make sure the product is good, right? I stand next to Jax as we fire repeatedly at gun targets set up against stacks of wood and I haven't felt to happy in a while. There's something calming about letting round after round of slugs come shooting out of dangerous gun. The sound is loud, since each patched in memeber is testing out the product, but loud has never been a problem for me. We finish up and head inside, but not before sending Sack out to get the papers and sending a few rounds flying his way. We laugh as he yells at Chibs about blowing off his other nut, walking into the warehouse that is now ours. Clay talks to Cameron and his boy about the guns and all seems well until we see that they're already assembled. Cameron asks us to start running the guns and points out that loading our new warehouse with illegal gun parts with ATF still up out asses is not a good move at all. He's right, obviously, but we assemble, then trade. I've never been good with stategy, so I listen in as they work out our options here. They come to the conclsion that we'll do it for 30%, but it's dropped down to 28%, which we can swing. The only question on the table now is: Who do we sell to? We decide to actually take it to the table and figure it out later.

~

I'm fiddling with a string on my shirt, sprawed out on my back on the couch. Some people are playing pool, some are drinking, and I'm just laying there on the couch. When I think about it, that's really all I do when it's a slow day. One days like these, most members are actually working in TM and not illegally selling guns, go figure. I hear a few motorcycles pull up and decide to get up and walk outside, and so do some of the others. I catch sight of Opie and pick up my pace and crash into him. He chuckles under his breath and hugs me tight, picking me up slightly. The other members take turns hugging Opie, then head inside for a short meeting. It's decided that Tig, Chibs, Opie, and Jax will go out and find the Mayan scum who meant to kill Opie, but killed Donna instead. We file back out and go about business as usual in clubhouse. Before I can sit back down in my spot, Jax calls me over and leads me to his room.

"Sup?" I ask him once we're inside with the door closed.

"I'm going to tell you something and you need to hear me out." he says cryptically. I nod and he continues, "I have reason to believe that Clay ordered that hit on Donna. Hale told me that they set Opie up to look like a rat and I connected the dots. Clay is the reason Donna is dead." he tells me. I take in how he's standing, how he talks, he really believes this and if he does, I do. It would add up, to be honest.

"If Clay ordered Donna to be killed, who do you think he'd turn to?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"His Sergent at Arms." Jax snarls. The thought of Tig killing Donna is horrible, but the fact that he thought he would be killing Opie is even worse. He would kill another brother just like that, just becuase Clay said so. Well, I'm not surprised.

"Who else knows?" I ask Jax.

"Piney. Me. Tig and Clay, obviously. Think that's it, that I know of. Clay knows I'm on to him, but he keeps denying he did it."

"Of coarse he is, he admits it to you and he could be stripped of his patch instantly. Then meet Mister Mayhem, he knows that. He'll never give it up, not while he bears the reaper on his back." I say. Jax nods in agreement and we fall silent.

Jax walks towards me and pulls me into a hug, "Thank you for believing me." he breathes into my ear. I nod and pull away, then leave back to the main room. I sigh as the couch I was sitting on comes into veiw; Not only is that the couch I sit on all the time, but it's also Juice's. I silently curse and go to watch the game of pool being played.

"Hazel!" I hear called. I whip around to answer whoever called and see no one but Juice looking at me. I nod to him and motions with his hand; I walk cautiously.

"What's up?" I ask him. He closes his laptop and gets up, taking my hand and walking outside. I really don't have a choice, so I follow  him. Once we're out of hearing range of anyone outside, Juice speaks.

"I, uh, I wanted to say I'm sorry. For being mad at you, for then trying to act like nothing happened, for just being an ass to you these past few weeks." he spills. I stopped after he said 'sorry' and now we stood looking at each other. I could tell he was being honest, he clenched his jaw slightly and tilted his head down farther than he needed to when talking to me.

"I just want to know why you decided to stop talking to me. I've ran every scenario in my head and I would bet anything the real reason is so much better than most of the ones I came up with in my head." I admit.

He sighes and looks at the ground, "I'm afraid if I tell you, you'll be the one who stops talking to me." he confesses.

"Does it have to do with what you asked me when you were drunk the other week?" I ask him. His eyes widen a bit, but he shakes his head no. Now I know he's lying, his puples dialate a lot when he lies, especially to me. "You want me to forgive you, you need to be honest with me, Juice." His eyes always seem to gloss over when he lies and desperatly tires to hide the truth. Each time, it looks like he's about to break into tears, but he never does, not that I've seen anyway. He says nothing and continues to stare at me, probably measuring whether or not to be honest with me. If he's going to tell me anything, I never know because I have to answer my ringing phone. He steers clear of me the rest of the day.

~

Later that night, all was going well with another fun Sons of Anarchy party, until the League of Nazi Scum showed up. I came up behind Chibs as the one guy in a suit suggested we stop selling guns to Niners and Mayans, bringing laughter out of the surrounding memebers, including me. As the four assclowns get into their nice little car, Clay turns around to Juice and I and tells us to find everything on him. I nod and walk off, Juice behind me. The party mood has suddently been knocked out of me, so I go to my room and open my laptop to start serching the name on the card adn run it through everything I can think of. Nothing much shows up, the guys pretty clean. Damn. 

I hear a knock on my door, "Open." I call, still looking at my computer.

"Thought that's what you'd be doing." Juice says walking my way. Sits at the edge of my bed, close to the bed and looks over my shoulder at my screen. "Find anything?"

"No, this guy is squeeky clean so far. Got basic info, but nothing bad on the guy." I tell him casually. Business as usual. 

"Damn. Who the hell does this guy think he is, telling us what we can and can't do?" he spits. I shrug and stay quiet. "I'll try and hack anything I can that might have info on this asshole." Juice says and goes to leave.

"You should do it in here, in case we find anything." I say, but don't look at him. Whatever he does before he leaves, he must agree because soon he's back on my bed with his laptop in hand. He sets it up so he's laying on his stomach and is facing me. We sit in silence until I turn on music via my computer. I turn it on low and continue my work with Juice. After a while, Juice wanders out back to the party and I follow him in time to see Bobby arrive with that ATF bitch; No one pays her any mind, Bobby is back. The party rages on and I watch as each member gets wasted and later laid and smile to myself.  _What crazy people_ I think to myself,  _But I love them all._

~

I take a seat at the bar and flatten out my burgendy skater skirt and Nivana crop top. I set my black vans-clad foot on the bar and fiddle with my Reaper necklace. I roll up the sleeve to my Sons jacket and undo the cuff and slip it into my pocket; The thing was starting to itch. I absently play with my black skull earings and sip on my beer.

"What about you, darlin'? See anyone you like 'round here?" Jax asks me. I laugh at his attempt to see into my love life and wave him off. "Aw, come on. You can tell me." he jokes. I laugh again and take a sip of my beer. The truth was, I didn't really have a love life, I was too rapped up in the club and grieving over my dad and the likes to actually take the time to find someone for myself. "What about the prospect? Didn't you two have a thing?"

"What Kip and I had is done. I can't go handling someone else when I can't even handle myself." I tell him over the loud music.

"Ah, but that's the point of a relationship, besides the sex of coarse. When you find that person, you can share the burden of yourself with them, they help carry whatever shit you got going on." he tells me in return. I know he's thinking about Tara, she has improved his life greatly. He seems more light, more carefree even. She's taken on half his burden and he's taken on half of her's. Together, they balance each other out. I commend them, it's not easy giving half yourself up for someone else to care for. It's even harder when it's someone from way outside of the club, they have no idea the danger the guys are always in, how danger it then brings to themselves.

"Who would I even find to be with? Another member? That's not a good idea. Things go South and everything is tense and uncomfortable. Someone from outside the club? I don't know any guys outside of clubs and cops. Not like I got around in school, I was always with you and Opie. No guy dared to come near me out of fear of you guys and my dad." I think aloud. Jax is looking at me and nods in understanding. High school sure as hell wasn't easy, that was when Jax and Ope started getting more involved in the club and people avoided us at all costs. No matter, I had my boys and that was all I needed. I glance around the room out of bordem and spot something that shouldn't make me as angry as it does. I spot Candy chatting up Juice, and when I say chatting up I mean looking bored as he talks. Candy is one of the most well known Crow Eaters around here, she only sticks around because she hopes to acheive Old Lady status like the rest of her crowd. She couldn't be less into Juice, I can tell. She's glancing around the room, hoping to spot some other member with hopfully more status that Juice, not the tech guy who usually does tiny jobs. First chance she gets, she'll be gone chatting up some other poor sap. I feel my fists clench and I can do nothing to unclench them. She's slept with just about every small member of the Sons and Juice isn't getting anywhere with her. Jax follows my gaze and turns his head back with a smile on his face.

"You liar, you do like someone. You have your eye on Juice." he teases.

"No way, I feel sorry for the guy. Candy just wants Old Lady status no matter who it is. Doesn't matter anyway. Candy has him wrapped so far around her fingers it isn't even funny." I say and take a long sip of beer.

"You want me to handle her for you?" he asks. I shake my head and pull out my pack of smokes and quickly light up. I offer it to Jax who declines and stares me down with a small frown on his face. "Do you or do you not like Juice?"

"Pass." I say and walk to my room quickly. I lock the door behind me and sit back down at my computer to continue my work. Juice doesn't come in to get his laptop. I don't see him for the rest of the night.

~

What is about parties? They are never followed by good events. Sometime in the moring, we all report to the hospital where Gemma is staying after she got in a car accident. Nothing serious, according to Tara, and she should be home soon. We head back to the clubhouse and relax there untill Jax calls us and says to meet him at some place and we file out. We arrive at a large buliding and find out Jax has led us to a porn place. I feel all the guys get guidy with excitment. Porn on the computer is one thing, porn in real life is a whole new ball game. To the guys dissapointment, we're not there for live entertainment, we're there to ruff up the producer, Georgie or whatever.

"You're going to leave Luann's girls alone. Understood?" Jax tries, hoping he doesn't have to really hurt the guy.

He looks like he's going to say something when his eyes rest on me. "Well, all my problems might just have been solved. I've been looking to start up a biker porn and you'd be perfect." he says walking towards me. As he steps closer my hand flies to my gun and I grip it tight, ready to pull.

"Step away wack job." I threaten.

"She's definitly perfect. How about this? I leave Luann's girls alone if I can use this badass chick for a few movies." he bargains. I hate the thought, but it gets Luann's girls out of his line of fire.

"Hell no, wack job." Jax says stepping towards me.

"Jax." I say under my breath. He turns to me, "If it gets her girls-"

"How about this? You let Luann's girls be and our girl be, or we kick your creepy little ass?" Juice threats. He sounds so serious I feel chills.

"How about we have you screw her and don't make you our bitch." his bodyguard spits. That's the end of that conversation; Juice leaps at the guard and the some of the guys hold Georgie down while the rest help out Juice.

"How about if you show your greedy little face, or speak your annoying little voice to any of Luann's girls again, we come back here and make you two dissapear?" I ask him as I get close to his face. He stares back in fear as my drawn blade touches his throat and it moves as he takes a large gulp. I evily smile and step away, then walk with the rest out of the buliding. I don't get to ask Juice what the hell that was, he takes off first and is gone quickly. We head for the hospital for see Gemma and find Luann there with one of her girls. Blonde, cute, bleeding nose. This isn't good. Georgie. That little prick. And the gay threat, not gonna fly here. We all head back there, guns and baseball bats in hand. This time, we don't knock, we come in howling and yelling his stupid name. One of Luann's girls, regular gash at the club, Ima I think, is there. Sack gets her out while we? Well, we keep our promise. I deliver a person bat to the balls on Georgie, one I know he's going to feel for weeks. I was always good at softball. I leave with a smile on my face and Jax laughs at me.

"I think you enjoyed yourself a bit too much." he accuses.

I put my hand to my chest and gasp dramatically, "Well I would never enjoy delivering a nut shot to a creep, why would you say something like that Jackson?" a chorus of laughter for the others brings another smile to my face and we ride off to the clubhouse for a quick meeting. By the end of it, I'm shaking my head with a smile on my face as my fellow members go on about how they love pussy and we're starting up a legitimate business with Luann Delany, Porn Queen. Afterwards, I ride with Jax to the new gun warehouse to meet Luann and tell her that she has a new studio and partner.

~

When Jax and I get back, we have yet another thing to deal with. Who ever said there was one easy day where everthing went right? Apparently, Mayans showed up to the delivery between us and the Niners, shot up the damn place. Slug got Bobby in the shoulder and the wetbacks got away with our guns. Clay calls in Jax as I take a seat next to Bobby, who seems to handle being shot pretty well. Guess he's used to it. Bobby jokes with us, easing the tension in the room, but I know Jax is getting his ass chewed out by Clay for his quick thinking desicion to frame the Niners for the Mayan death. Jax never forgets to tell me anything, especially things like that. He walks out looking like he usually does when Clay gives him shit and heads towards Bobby who now has his wound cleaned and bandaged up. Life continues as usual with games of pool and poker and loud music. Now, I deside, is my chance to ask Juice what he was thinkig lunging at Georgie's huge guy.

"Hey." I mumble as I sit next to him in our usual spot.

"Hi." he resonds shortly.

"Do you have a death wish or sumthin'?" I ask him casually as I lean my head back against the couch. 

He looks at me then shakes his head, "No, not recently. Why do you ask?"

"Because lunging at Georgie's guy coudl've gotten you killed today." I tell him. For now, I ignore the 'not recently' comment and save that for another night.

He laughes one, short, "Being in the club could get me killed everyday. Doesn't stop me, doesn't stop you. Maybe you have the death wish." he counters.

"Juice, why were you so eager to attack them after the comment Georgie made about me?" I ask him straight. I'm turned on the couch now; I'm now facing him. He looks at me and tenses his jaw, saying nothing. "What the hell is up with you not answering my goddamn qeustions?" I raise my voice, but not loud enough for surrounding people to hear. His eyes flick down to his hands, still silent. I sigh and give up, "Fuck it. Whatever Juice." I say and walk to my room qucikly. Damn him.


	10. A Day in the Life of Juice Ortiz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not writing for a while, I've been so busy with school and work and making sure I don't go insane with school work aha. Anyways, here's a small filler chapter as I work on chapter ten. Enjoy!

**_This whole chapter will be a normal day all from Juice's_   _P.O.V._**

I yawned and rolled over in my empty bed again. A glance at the clock lets me know that I should get up. I shower and dress qucikly and close the door to my clubhouse appartment room. As I walk the hallway, I catch the scent of coffee brewing and quicken my pace to the great smell. Half Sack sees me and starts up my coffe, much to my gratatude. I nod at him and drink my nice hot coffee in small sips; I'm too tired to wait for it to cool off. I have nothing against Sack, not really, but ever since Hazel's patch in party I can't seem to get this disliking feeling out of my head for the kid. I can't place it. Soon, my eyes fall on a sleepy Hazel who is dressed and not-so-ready to go. Her hair hangs around her face as it dries and her eyes have dark circles under them. Wonder what kept her up all night.

"Hey kiddo." Tig greets her. She smiles at him and then at Sack as he sets down her coffee.

"Hi Tiggy. Morning guys." she says in a groggy voice. She hasn't been up for long, that's for sure. She takes a seat next to Tig and sits in her usual morning silence. Some things never change.

"You look tired lil' one." Chibs comments.

Hazel sighs, "Yeah, I was up all night looking for shit on this Zobelle guy. He either really is a saint or he knows people because everything I find on him is good. For him anyway, not sure how good being a Nazi is but the point is he has no criminal record or even a small act of violence. Dude is fucking cleaner than clean for what he believes in." she complains. I agree with her, everything that I found on the guys is clean too. Maybe he's just really good at not getting caught. The others were talking but my focus remainded on Hazel, the way she held her coffee cup, how she sat in the morning versus how she sat in the afternoon, how she acted towards each member. She was facinating to watch, she had such a great pressence. Whenever she was in the room you were just drawn to her, she was just so interesting.

"Juicyboy! You with us brotha?" I hear Chibs ask. I must have been staring for too long, oops. I snap out of it and nod once, then sip my coffee again. Slowly, the day winds into afternoon and Sack is arriving with lunch from the closest fast food place. He threw some food towards each member, then towards me. He dissapeares into the appartment hallway, I'm assuming, to drop off food in Hazel's room where's she is determinded to find some dirt on Zobelle. He comes back shortly after and eats his own food, which is never meat. I know he didn't eat it when he first came here, but I can't help but think it has something to do with the deer in the beamer last year. We still laugh about that. The afternoon winds into early evening and that's when most games of pool and poker start up. I join a few games of pool, beaten everytime. Hazel, however, is apparently kicking ass at poker. That doesn't surprise me at all, she's good at the game and bluffing and hustling. I hear cries of outrage from the table as Hazel collects more chips, a smug smile plastered on her face. I smile to myself as I observe the faces of each player; Chibs looking confused, Tig looking annoyed, Bobby looking flustered, Jax looking proud, and Hazel looking smug. The games end and Hazel walks away with more cash than she started with, like usual, and I walk away with less cash, like usual. Why do I continue to play pool and bet money when I suck so badly? The early evening turns into dinner, more fast food mostly. By now, most people have gone home for their own home cooked meal or retired to their rooms with the fast food they grab from Sack. Sack runs Hazel's back again. He's back there a while... Not like I care. I start eating my food and am finished by the time Sack walks back out. He looks a bit happier, what the hell? No, Hazel wouln't sleep with him again, she told me she didn't want it to go anywhere. As I watch Sack, who is glowing, Hazel suddenly appears in front of me. 

"I need to talk to you." is all she says before turning back and walking away. I sit there in confussion, but finally get up and follow her.

"What's up?" I ask once I'm in her room. She stands near her mirror, then rushes towards me. My first and only instict is to draw, but it's Hazel and she wraps me in her arms. "Hazel, what's wrong?" I ask worried.

"I fucked up real bad Juice." she tells me.

I pull her away so I can look at her, "Hazel, what's wrong?"

"I am such a horrible person. I'm fucking leading this poor kid on and it's not fair but I can't stop becasue I'm a terrible person." she says. I can see tears forming in her eyes and pull her into me again.

"Did you sleep with him again?" I finally ask the question I don't want to know the answer to. She says nothing but nods slightly into my shoulder. I stay quiet as well. It's late.

"The worst part wasn't even sleeping with him." she mumbles. That stings, and it's that moment that I deside I'm going to man up. I like Hazel, a lot. She needs to know. I never get to though because her words take me by surprise. "While we were fucking, I breathed out your name. I played it off easily, but I fucking knew." I'm stunned. She said my name while she was screwing Half Sack? Damn, I thought nothing could surprise me anymore. I was dead wrong. She pulls away and looks at me slowly, nervoulsy. "Please say something." is leaving her lips as I put mine to her's. She never gets all her sentence out. She goes still at first, but relaxes as I mold my hands to her body. Her arms lace around my neck and she stands on her toes to get a better stance. I laugh into the kiss and lift her up so she can wrap her legs around my waist. I easily support her small frame, but I make my way over to the bed anyway. I tople down on it, using her to soften the small fall. She lifts her head up to laugh and I take the opportunity to kiss at her soft neck. She makes a soft noise of pleasure and I suck a little harder. As I remove my head from her neck, I see little red spots sticking out against her pale skin. She reaches up and pulls my face so her lips meet mine again I easily gain access to her warm mouth. Suddenly, with out realizing it, we're both down to our undergarmets and I take a moment to just look at her. Her bra is blue and green with tiny skulls on them with purple to accent it. Her underwear matches the purple in her bra and it's rimmed with a lighter shade of purple lace. I trace my eyes over her body, her collarbone that sticks out slightly, her torso that curves out a bit, her hip bones visible as she lays under me. She lifts a hand and runs it lightly over my pecks and then abs. She smiles as I shiver to her light touch and then places both her hands so they touch both my neck and part of my head and just looks at me. I look back, a small smile playing on both out faces.

"That's what this whole thing has been about, with Sack and Georgie." she figures out. I nod slightly and then shrug to play it off. "Why didn't you just say something?" 

"I was afraid. I knew you weren't looking for a relationship at the time because of being patched in and I didn't want to scare you away. I'd rather have you as a friend and having you not know then having you know and not talk to me." I admit. She smiles and pulls me back to her and kisses me again, this time with more force and lust. Once again, I unserestimated her strength and suddenly I was under her. I broke the kiss in utter shock and she laughs as her short legs straddle me. She takes the opportunity to kiss along my jaw line and then to tilt my head up to get at my neck, getting revenge for the marks I left her. She leaves my neck and leaves a trail of light kisses down my chest. She looks up at me with a smile as she feels my rock solid hard on press against her. Before she gets the chance to help me out, of all moments, both her phone and my phone go off; The club needs us. We both sigh very loudly and she kisses me once more before getting off. I sit up and smile as I watch her walk to her clothes, her hips swaying perfectly as she walks.

"Wow." I mutter under my breath. She turns my way and raises an eyebrow, then walks towards me with just a tank top on that doesn't reach far enought to cover her underwear. She stands before me and I place my hands on her hips with her's on my shoulders. "Wow." I repeat. She blushes and looks down, but I place my hand under her chin and tilt it back so I can see her face. She leans down and kisses me again, long and sweet, until her phone goes off again. She sighs against my mouth and grabs it off her desk.

"It's Clay. Says it important. Also says to tell you to answer your damn phone. Guess he assumes we're in the same place." she reads. She replies and then starts to gather her clothes and pulls them on. I watch as she pulls on light blue ripped skinny jeans and one of her gray shirts because her shirt had coffee on it. She laces up a pair of black comabt boots and then puts on her necklace, leather cuff, and black skull earings. She runs a brush through her messy hair and then puts her reaper beanie on, then adds her Sons cut. She grabs her Colt MKIV and straps on her father's old Ka-Bar knife to her hip. She turns to me, still in my boxers on her bed and raises her eyebrows. I collect myself and throw on what I had on before, then run to my room to put on my shoes and grab my cut and keys. We exit the empty clubhouse together, then kiss again before we get on our separate bikes. She pulls out in front of me and we go find Clay and the rest of the club.


	11. Nomad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooh my gosh it has been forever since I updated I am so sorry! I have to go back and watch each episode cause it's been awhile and I also have school and it's been crazy guys!
> 
> I am making a new edit to the story, I will be editing Hazel's nicknames in places because I've decided to make her middle name Elizabeth which makes more nicknames for her because, lets face it, Hazey is lame af and I will admit that aha. Anyway, this chapter is a bit shorter than usual because this is a very important scene and problem for Hazel so bear with me. Also, something new is skipping over a lot of events and then mentioning, not going into so much detail about everything but we're on chapter ten and only season 2 so I wanted to pick it up a bit more. Anyway, if you're still reading this, enjoy the new chapter!

_**The P.O.V. is now back to Hazel's until stated otherwise.** _

My eyes watched the TV as Juice sat in his hospital bed, his eyebrows pulled together as he watched the lion bite at the Zebra's neck. I smiled at his horrified expression, then looked at the TV again.

"How's your wound doing?" I asked casually. I glanced over to see him shrug in response.

"Feels like a stab wound. Hurts like hell sometimes." he waved it off and smiled slightly, "Why? Are you worried about me, Hazel?

I breathed out a small laugh through my nose, making little sound. "As if. Be a man, take the pain!" I exclaimed with a laugh. He laughed with me, making us laugh more.

"What's so funny?" Bobby asked as he and Jax entered the small room.

"You just had to be here. Sorry you missed it, guys." I teased. They smiled wryly and said nothing. My smile fell when I took in their expressions. "What's up guys?"

"Hazel, why don't you go wait in the hall. I wanna talk to you separately." Jax requested. That sort of stung, he never left me out of discussions. I got up, though, and walked out with a unseen frown on my face.

-

Jax came out of Juce's room shortly after sending me out, his face solemn and determined.

"Jax, what is going on?" I asked, frustrated by the lack of communication going on between us lately. He walked past me and into a private room with chairs, then closed the door. I knew then that this was serious business.

"I need you to be at the clubhouse soon. We're bringing a matter to the table." he said vaguely, making my anger rise more. He saw this and quickly continued, "I'm asking to go Nomad, Haze." he admitted. I knew my face gave away my emotions, I knew I wasn't hiding them at all. I fell back into a nearby chair and put my head in my hands

"I knew this was coming. You and Clay have been at each other's necks for the past month or two. I knew something was gonna go down, but Nomad? For how long?"

He sat down next to me, "Only for a few years. I'd say like two or three."

"Oh, only two or three years, that makes everything fine. It's  _just_ two or three years, right? Nothing drastic could change in that time, right? Not like our lives are busy and hectic 24/7, not like you or I or both of us could die within that time. Not like you'll be gone for TOO LONG, JAX!" I exclaimed sarcastically. I knew I wasn't handling any of this well, not one bit. But how was I suppose to take it? He was my best friend, my oldest friend. Without him, yeah I had Opie, but Jax was  _Jax._ He had always been there, and lately Ope had been distant anyway, with Donna's death not far behind us.

"Hazel, I know this is hard, but it's what I want. I swear it. I think the club needs this, time to for Clay and I to breathe and not want to murder each other every time we get in the same room." he explained.

"It's the worst time to leave, though. We've got Nazis running around, blowing up club members and causing panic everywhere they go. Not to mention how often at least one member is always in the hospital. And Opie is in the worst spot right now, if you leave he's got even less left. And we still have Caracara to take care of -"

"Hazel, I'm aware of all the shit that's been going down." he said calmly. I sighed and took a breathe for the first time since I started my argument, then place my head back in my hands in defeat. I knew he was right, he and Clay needed time to cool off, to not want to tear each other's throats out all the time.

"And what do I do about Clay? If you're right, and Clay order Tig to kill Opie but killed Donna instead, he's dangerous and needs to be brought to justice." I protested.

"Clay is only dangerous when he thinks other people know about his mistake, and the only person who he knows that is aware oft he event is me. He doesn't know you know, but he probably assumes so just keep quiet about it."

"You say that like it's the easiest thing. He was going to have our best friend killed, Jax! What happens if he thinks I become a rat? Or Chibs? Or suggests you left because you have something to hide? He brought Mayhem without a club vote or any notion that he was going to. What's to stop him from doing it again because someone looks at him funny?" I fought.

Jax shook his head, "You worry too much Hazey. Just keep quiet that we know and I'll handle Clay when I get back."

I knew that I couldn't argue with him, he wanted to leave nonetheless and who was I stop him from doing what he wanted? Whether the club voted or not, Jax was leaving and nothing would change his mind, I saw that in his eyes as I looked at him. "Fine." is all I said before I walked out and back to Juice's room, tears in my eyes. Jax was leaving for a while, my best friend, the only person I truly confided in, he was leaving.

"Hazel!" Bobby called as I flashed past him quickly. I ignored him, I just wanted to get back to Juice's room.

I entered Juice's room quickly, without knocking, and plopped into the chair I had been sitting in before. "Are you okay?" Juice asked quietly.

I shook my head sideways slowly and took a deep breath to relax, the tears coming quicker as I sat there with Juice's eyes on me. "My best friend is leaving and who knows when he'll be back. Bad things could happen while he's gone, to him or to us, and neither of us would know."

Now, my body shook with sobs. I'd never been separated from Jax. We'd grown up together. Even in school, if we didn't have the same classes, our dads would bribe the school to put him, Opie, and I in the same classes. This transition would not be easy, and everyone probably knew that.

"Hey." Juice said to me, "Hey, come here."

I got up from my chair and slid into bed with Juice and face him with his hand resting on my waist, his face inches from mine, the small bed forcing us to be in extra close quarters. "I'm losing him, Juice."

"No, no. Hey, you could never lose Jax. He loves you, Hazel!" he protested.

"But he's leaving."


	12. Change of Plans

“You should be there when they vote.” Juice whispered to me after my sobs had died down and my breathing regulated. I kept my face pressed to his chest as I thought it over.

“I don’t know if I can be.” I told him after pulling away to look at him.

“You’ll regret it if you aren’t there.” he advised. I knew he was right.

“Jax already knows my answer. I’m not going to stop him from doing what he wants, he’ll do it anyway even if the vote doesn’t pass.” I replied. I sighed and sat up, getting off the bed and standing facing the wall. “I hate the thought of him out there, gone. I just hate the thought of him leaving.” I told the wall.

“You have to know he doesn’t want to leave either, not really. He’d never leave his best friend, not in a million years, not if he truly had a choice.” Juice said from behind me. I released a sigh and faced him now. “Go. I’ll be here when it’s over. Not like I’m going anywhere.” he told me. I finally nodded and stepped towards Juice, leaning down and planting a kiss on his lips before grabbing my cut and taking off the the clubhouse. When I arrived, it seemed I was the last one and hurried inside just as the last member trickled into the Chapel. I entered last, closing the door behind me and taking my usual spot in the same outfit as last night.

“We know what’s on the table.” Clay began after a solemn moment of silence, “Nomad charter excepted Jax, Redwood has to vote to release.” he paused. I couldn’t bring myself to look at Jax, not even at the other members. I stared at the table or my hands while Clay talked, “Anything you wanna say?” Clay asked Jax.

I could feel his gaze on me for a moment, “This is the best thing for SAMCRO.”

Clay sighed from the other end of the table a raised his hand, “Yey.” he said softly, “I got Tig’s proxy it’s a yey.”

“Yey.” Jax said obviously. 

“Juice’s proxy’s a yey.” Bobby started, “Me… yey.”

Before I could give my vote, Piney stood and looked Jax dead on, “Yey.” he said and left. It was apparently unspoken that I’d go last.

The room was quiet for a moment before Opie spoke, “Yey.”

“Chibs.” Clay prompted as the Scot sat silent.

He looked to Jax, “Is this what you want, Jackyboy? For real?” he asked. Jax only nodded. “Jesus… yey.”

The room was once more silent as the crew looked to me, “Hazel?” 

I was suddenly aware of the tears forming in my eyes and I looked at my best friend in the whole world. I hated him for making me do this, for leaving, but I gathered my courage and muttered out a soft ‘yey’.

“Unanimous.” Clay declared and banged the gavel. As he turned his chair away from Jax, he motioned to the boy, “Free to transfer.”

“I’ll let Quinn know.” Jax said and stood, taking off his cut as he did so. I didn’t stay around for the rest, to witness Jax cut off the patches that claimed what group he was part of. I pushed out of my chair roughly, bolting for the door and slamming it behind me. As I entered my room the tears that I was holding back came cascading down my face now as I sat on my bed, head in my hand. In my carelessness, I forgot to lock the door and in came Jax, quietly. He sat on the floor before me, taking my hands into his. I pulled them away quickly, something I’d never done before.

“Hazel, the club needs this. Clay and I, we need this. If we keep going the way we are, one of us will end up dead.” Jax tried to reason with me.

“Get out.” I tell him, softly but firmly.

“Hazel, don’t-”

“Get. Out.” I repeat, this time my words filled with more venom.

“This is hard for me too. Do you think I wanna leave my family, my club, you?” he asked as he angrily stood, “I don’t have a choice here, Haze.” he yells.

“Bullshit!” I yell standing up as well, “Bullshit, you don’t have a choice. How about you and Clay quit trying to see whose dick is bigger and get the fuck over yourselves, that sounds like a choice to me! How about instead of blaming Clay for everything, you man the hell up and actually talk to him?! How about you quit acting like you’re better than everyone else and put your damn family first?” I yell. I’m sure the whole building can hear me by now. I take a breath, “How about you just get out, as well.” I tell him. He looks hurt, but at the present moment, I don’t give a damn. He finally nods and heads out of the room he basically grew up in, leaving me alone once more. It’s quiet for a bit before there’s a knock on the door; This time Gemma enters.

“Hey baby, everyone is meeting at the house. Come on.” she tells me. I look up from the floor and stare at her for a minute before nodding and getting up. Gemma pulls me into a tight hug and then releases me so we can leave. When Clay, Gemma, and I get outside, Jax’s bike is gone and I wonder if Gemma told him the same thing or if he already left. Either way, it doesn’t matter to me. We mount and take off towards one of the many houses I call home and arrive to see that Jax is, in fact, here as well. We enter the house and I stand on the far end away from Jax who sits with Tara.

“Sit down. All of you.” she tells the small group of family. We do as instructed, myself taking a seat next to Jax but refusing to look at him. “You too, sweetheart.” she tells Tara who’s walking into the kitchen, “You know what it is I have to tell them.”

“What is this?” Clay asked.

For the first time in a long time, Gemma looked nervous, even scared. Slowly, she started, “The night of Bobby’s party… I didn’t get into an accident driving home.” she told us but looked at Clay. “I was attacked. Minivan pulls up behind me, a girl jumps out in panic. Says her baby’s choking. The girl was… very convincing. There was a goddamn doll in the car seat. She hit me over the back of the head with, uh, a blackjack, something. I came to, hand cuffed to a chain linked, utility house out by the access road. They wore masks. There were three of them. The one who spoke, I… I knew his voice. The tat on his throat. Zobelle’s right hand, Weston.” she told us. I saw Jax flinch and shift in his seat out of the corner of my eye. Gemma takes a breath and then continues, “Told me to deliver a message to you. Stop selling guns to color. Said if I… If I didn’t tell you, that he’d find me… and do it again. They raped me. All three of them. More than once.” she finishes. Jax can’t stop fidgeting and suddenly a loud thud echoes off the table he slams his hand on and he gets up, walking towards his mom.

Jax takes his mother’s hands and places his forehead to them, like he did after my dad died, and kissed them. Then, out of nowhere, he places a strong hand on Clay’s shoulder, which Clay reaches up and holds. I get up as well, walking around to Gemma and placing a hand on her shoulder in comfort. Tara gets up when Jax moves away from Clay and they slowly leave, me following shortly after them. Before he leaves, however, Jax grabs the cut off patches and glances my way before leaving behind Tara. I follow them out, ready to get on my bike but not before Jax grabs me and pulls me to him in a tight hug.

“I’m not going anywhere.” he mutters to me, “I’ll never put you through that again, I promise.”

“I’ll hold you to it.” I tell him as he loosens his hug. He nods and lets go, climbing on the bike with Tara and taking off for his house. I don’t want to go back to the clubhouse, so I make my way for the hospital. I know it’s late and visiting hours are over, but I’m sure I persuade the on-call nurses to let me sleep in Juice’s room for the night. My suspicions are correct and I sneak in quietly as not to wake him and reclaim the chair that had been mine all day that day. I slip off my shoes and prop them up at the foot of Juice’s bed and lean back in the surprisingly comfortable chair and drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/nomad_change_plans/set?id=210937589


	13. Problems Solved and Created

I hated waking up to my phone buzzing, but this time it was morning and the news was good. Juice sat awake already, his attention turned from the tv to me as I stirred awake. I groaned and reached in my cut pocket, taking out the vibrating flip phone.

“This better be important.” I tell the mic. 

Jax chuckles on the other end, “Just be lucky you aren’t the clubhouse, your wakeup call would’ve been worse.”

“What do you need, Jax?” I asked, annoyed that I was awake already. The meeting went late last night and I got about 4 hours of sleep, mostly from having to adjust in the chair that wasn’t so comfortable the more I sat in it.

“Club meeting. And bring Juice if you can.” he told me. Just then, the nurse who had been overseeing Juice came in.

“Today might be be the day.” she said enthusiastically.

“Let’s hope.” I mumble. Juice gets up and enters the adjourned bathroom as the nurse leaves, only to return shortly after with food in hand. Juice came out quickly, arms up in triumph, making me smile a bit and he did a little strange dance across the room and over to me, planting a kiss on my lips and then flopping back in bed.

“Yeah, we’ll be there. Give us like 10 minutes.” I told Jax.

“Alright, see you then.” Jax said and the line went dead. I closed the phone and stood, stuffing it back into the pocket it had previously been in. I stood and faced Juice, who sat on the edge of the bed eating the jello cup that had come with breakfast. He finished it off quickly and smiled a big toothy grin at me, which made me smile once more. I leaned in to kiss him again, this time l a bit longer. He placed his hands on my waist, pulling me closer to him.

“Let me get changed, we’ll get out of here. Don’t suppose you brought the car instead?” he asked me. I shook my head no before pulling away and sitting back down in the chair to wait for Juice. His clothes had been brought in and he changed facing the wall, stripping off his hospital gown that left him in just his boxers. 

“I think you’re facing the wrong way, mister.” I tease from behind him, feet propped up on the bed once again. Juice stopped, a small chuckle being heard coming from him. He turns to face me, a smirk on his face. He then dressed as I watched him move, taking in every bit of him before it was covered up. “Goddamn.” quietly leaves my mouth as I watch the muscles in his arms and upper body flex and relax.

“You are loving this, aren’t you?” he asks as he pulls a rather tight fitting shirt over his tatted torso. 

I push myself out of the chair and slink towards him, my bottom lip pulled in between my teeth, “Abso-fucking-lutely.” I tell him and let his hand tilt my face up to look at him. He kisses me again, this one a bit more desperate.

“Let’s just skip the meeting.” he mumbles against my lips.

I chuckle, “As much I’d like to cross having sex in a hospital off my bucket list, it’s an official meeting and I promised Jax we’d be there.”

“I thought he was leaving.” Juice said.

“I think that’s what the meeting is for. Come on, or we’ll be late.” I prompted. We left after signing the release papers and walked out into the morning sun towards my bike.

“Don’t suppose you’ll let my drive, would ya?” he asked me.

“Not a chance, babe.” I told him. He sighed but nodded pulling the extra helmet out of the satchel on my bike and strapping it on as I strapped mine on before climbing on the bike. Juice followed suit and sat behind me, sitting close to me and wrapping his arms around my torso. I started it up and pulled out of the hospital parking lot, speeding down the road towards the clubhouse. In no time, I was pulling into the parking lot and dismounting the bike after Juice did.

“Holy shit, that rides well.” he commented.

“I’ll be sure to pass the compliment on to Jax. He’s the one who put it together for me.” I replied. We walked for the clubhouse, Juice’s arm snaking across my shoulders and pulling me closer to him. We entered and made our way for the chapel, discarding our phones in the box before entering and taking our spots among the rest of the club.

“Guessing this has to do with the patches back on your cut.” Bobby began to break the silence.

“Yeah. I’m not going Nomad.” Jax told the table.

“That’s good news, Jackyboy.” Chibs told him.

“Just listen up.” Jax

“The night of Gemma’s party-”  Clay began, “Gemma never drove into no barricade, she was jumped… on 18. They, uh, took her to the utility house, Zobelle and his crew to give her a message to us… to stop selling guns.” he was silent for a moment, building up to nerve to say what Jax and I already knew, “They raped her.” Sighs sounded around the table and Juice turned to look at me and then back towards Clay and Jax. Under the table, I felt his hand suddenly on mine and I internally smiled to myself at his gesture.

“Oh, Jesus.” Chibs mumbles under his breath.

Juice turns to me, “That’s why Jax is staying.” he assumes in a low voice so only I can hear him as the table discusses what to do next. Most want to take up arms immediately, but Clay reasons that if we go out and slaughter the lot, we’ll all end up back in prison. “You found this out last night?” he asked, voice still low and close to my face. I nodded, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You were sleeping and I knew we’d bring it to the table the next morning.” I replied softly.

“We gotta get our hands on some guns.” Bobby states, “Cupboard is bare.”

“Chinese gun source is laying low since the immigration snafu. It’s gonna be weeks before we see any of that shit” Clay replies.

“We gotta tap our personal stock. Everyone bring in what you got.” Jax tells the table. There is a moment of silence and then Clay bangs his hand in place of the gavel and we dismiss, going our separate way.

I head for the hall, but not before Jax stopped me again. “I think we should talk some time soon.” he suggests.

I nod, “If you think we need to.”

“Hazel, we’ve never fought like that before.” Jax tells me.

“Well you know where to find me.” I tell him before turning and walking to my clubhouse room with Juice close behind. We enter my room and flop on my bed, already feeling tired.

“You’re still mad at Jax, aren’t you?” Juice asks as we sit on my bed facing me. He lays down, letting his feet hang off the side and propping his head up with one of his arms behind his head. I sigh and move to lay my head on his chest and lace my fingers into his on his free hand.

“I know I shouldn’t be, he’s staying after all. But Gemma shouldn’t have had to divulge such a terrible thing just to get him to stay. I shouldn’t have had to vote he go nomad, he shouldn’t have considered it at all. Hopefully this will make him and Clay just patch things up. We’re stronger together.” I tell Juice.

“You know he didn’t wanna leave you.” Juice reasons.

“I know. What did he plan to do? I mean, he has Abel and he’s with Tara and his mom is here-”

“You and Ope are here, don’t sell yourselves short.” Juice interrupts.

I smile to myself, “Yes, we’re here too. I just don’t see where his mind was with going Nomad.”

“You know he and Clay have been at odds for months.”

“Ever since Donna’s death they’ve been at each other’s throats.” I agree. There’s a moment where I consider telling Juice Jax’s theory, but I decide against it. The only reason Clay has been fighting with Jax is because Clay knows Jax’s is aware of his mistake. I couldn’t consider putting Juice in that sort of danger as I was sure Juice would go to Jax and maybe even Clay demanding justice.

“You still need to talk to him.” Juice told me. I sighed, I knew he was right but I didn’t say. Instead, I got up from the bed and made my way to the dresser, deciding to change out of the outfit I’d been wearing for too long. I pulled out an old band shirt that belonged to Jax way back and then a pair of loose-fitting ripped jeans and changed right in front of Juice. I laughed at his expression while he watched me. Subconsciously or not, he licked his lips and bit his bottom lip and fidgeted on the bed. “I think I’d rather you take it off and leave it off.” he told me.

I crawled back in bed and over to Juice, “I’m sure you would.” I teased, looking up at him and placing a kiss on his lips. The grip Juice had on my waist tightened and he pulled me up to him more. I shifted, swinging my one leg to straddle him.

“God, I could do this all day.” he groaned under me. Just then, there was yelling from outside.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” I complain.

“Let’s just ignore it, I’m sure the problem is already solved.” he tried to convince me. The yelling increased and movement was heard from outside in the main room.

“I don’t think so.” I told him and pushed myself off him on his chest, running out quickly behind the others, Juice on my heel. We rush outside to see Opie and Tig in some sort of fight. Tig had a gash on his face, Opie’s hand covered in blood.

“What the hell? Opie!” I call over the fuss. Opie is pulled off Tig and storms past the group, including me.

“What did you say to him?” Clay asked.

“I don’t even know who I am even more, man.” Tig said, “I had to tell him.”

“Tell him what?”

“That I killed Donna.” Tig admitted.

“Jesus Christ.” Bobby said and stared from Tig to Clay and back again.

“Opie knows.” Tig told us.

“Opie knows what?” Jax asked him.

“Stahl is the one who really killed Donna.” Tig replied.

“Shit.” Jax said, “He’s going after Stahl. Shit!” Jax exclaims again and heads out after Opie.

I walked towards Tig, “We both know Donna wasn’t supposed to die that night.” I said, not caring if the others hear. Tig glares at me, but he knows I’m right. I stare him down another minute and then turn on my heel, walking back to the clubhouse.

Juice comes in the door to my room shortly after I do, “What the hell was that?” he asks.

“That was Tig getting his due.” I reply.

“I’m not talking about the beat down, I’m talking about what you said to him. You piss him off enough, you’re next on his list.”

“He knows I’m right.”

“What does that even mean? There’s something you’re not telling me here, Hazey.”

I sigh, “Jax told me back when it happened. He thought that Clay might have set Tig to kill Opie, killed Donna by mistake. I wanted to tell you, I did.”

“You’ve been sitting on this, just you and Jax?” he asked.

“I knew that if I told you, you’d be in danger like Jax is. Clay and him, going at eachother like they are, that’s part of the reason.”

“Christ.”

“Listen, you just keep your mouth shut about it around Clay, okay?” I ask him.

“He needs to be brought to justice. He got an innocent woman killed and tried to kill a member without even bringing it to a vote.”

“I know, I know. And he’ll get his justice. But for now, the club is too divided. It’ll be the potluck dinner all over again. But this time, Gemma won’t be there to break some glass. Next time it could be worse.” I reason. “Come on, we have to gather our personal guns.” I tell Juice. He nods and before walking out the door, I kiss him softly.

“I think we need to pick up where we left off.” Juice comments as I grab my cut.

I smile, “We’ll see where the night takes us.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

We arrived back to clubhouse with a small bag in hand after going to the various houses club members lived at. We hit Gemma last and she had the most and the bag would just be too heavy if we went there first. 

Juice sat the bag down on the floor of the room Clay and Bobby sat in where the rest of the guns had already been piled up. “This is everyone’s personal stock.”

“Zobelle’s got enough automatic weapons to suppress a third world coup. We can’t go at him with handguns, a couple of AK’s and hunting rifles. We’re gonna have to reach out to Jimmy. We gotta repair our relationship with the Irish.”

“What about Chibs?” I ask from the doorway.

“Chibs is gonna have to understand. Everybody’s gonna have to make sacrifices. This is for Gemma.” Clay says and exits the room. Juice finishes unpacking the bag we brought back and then follows me back to my room.

“I wanna do some more digging on Zobelle and Weston, see if I can hack anything of value.” I comment to Juice as I grab my computer off the desk in my room. He sprawls out on my bed, waiting for me to join him. I flop down next to him, laying my head on his chest and on my back, laptop on my stomach. I start my digging, diving right in, as Juice lays with me, watching the screen and playing with my hair. I’m pulled out of concentration when I hear footsteps coming for the room but never hear a knock on the door. Instead, I hear the all too familiar of Jax’s clubhouse room door squeaking open. 

“I wonder if that’s actually Jax.” I think aloud.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Juice asks, his voice sounding like he had been drifting off to sleep.

“He hasn’t stayed in that room since he and Tara became more serious.” I reply. I shift, placing the laptop on the bed and get up, opening the door of my room and seeing that Jax’s door right across the hall from me is still wide open.

I enter Jax’s room and spot him on the bed, head in his hands, “Ope.” I say. He looks up and without warning, he pulls me into a tight hug. “Jax went after you.” I say as he releases me a bit

“I didn’t kill her.” he tells me shortly while he still holds me. “I wanted to, I really did. I knew it would just bring the club more heat.”

“It would bring you some heat too.” I add.

He lets me go and sits on the bed, “Jax knew this whole time.” Opie comments. I sit on the floor in front of him.

“How was he supposed to tell you that he thought his step-father had his best friend’s wife killed? Especially since he wasn’t positive at the time.” I reasoned.

He looks at me, “You knew too, didn’t you?” he asks. He sounds like he’s getting angry and I see it in his face before he relaxes a bit, “Of course you did, why wouldn’t you?”

“We wanted to tell you, Ope, I swear. But you were in such a bad place and Donna dying was one thing but to think that someone so close to you was the cause? I didn’t want to do that to you.”

“I’m not mad at you, I could never be mad at you. You know that.” he said with a sigh. I stood again so he didn’t have to look down at me.

“I don’t blame you for giving Tig that beat down. He certainly deserved it.” I comment after a moment of silence. We’re almost eye level now and Opie pulls me to him in another hug and buries his face in the fabric that covers my stomach.

“What am I gonna do, Haze? I don’t know if I can be around Clay… around Tig…” he tells me, though it’s muffled.

“I honestly don’t know, Ope. I suppose the club will have to bring up what to do about it. I know Tig said that Stahl is the reason the hit was put out, but Ope-” I begin and pull his face away from me so I can look at him, “Stahl wasn’t the one who put it out unvoted. This vendetta with Stahl, it’s gonna get you nowhere and you know it.”

He sighs again and drops his face back to my stomach, “I know.”

“You should head home, see your kids, get some rest.” I tell him. We sit like that for another minute before he nods. I lean down a bit and plant a kiss on his forehead and then head back for my room.

Juice looks at me curiously as I enter, “Was it Jax?”

I shake my head, “Opie.”

“How’s he doing? Did he find Stahl?”

“I guess he did, but he says he didn’t kill her. He’s taking it about as well as you could imagine. Mostly just worried about being around Clay and Tig.” I tell him, laying back down and facing Juice, who now lays on his side.

“You gotta persuade Opie not to go after her, it could get messy.” Juice said.

I nod, “I know.” I reply before planting another kiss on his lips.

“Should we try and continue what we started earlier?” he asks in a low voice.

I laugh, “I’m sure something will come up.”

“What if something is already up?” he asks playfully, brushing his lips across mine. As if right on cue, there’s a knock at the door. “Are you fucking kidding me?!” He exclaims.

I laugh, “Well if something is up, guess you could ask one of the guys to help you out.”

“Uch, what is wrong with you?” he asks with a laugh. I shrug and slide out of bed to open the door.

“Sorry to interupt, but Clay needs your boy.” Chibs tells me.

“Tell Clay that my boy is all his and to kindly return him in one piece.” I reply as Juice meets us at the door. I kiss him again before he follows Chibs out, hitting the Scot along the way for some comment I didn’t hear. I chuckle under my breath before deciding to go out to the main room where some straggling members lounge around. I spot Kip, who in turn makes his way behind the bar when he spots me.

“Getcha anything, Hazel?” he asks.

“Afternoon drinking, that’s new.” I hear Opie say behind me. I smile and feel two people come up to either side of me and take a seat.

“Well, I’ve gotta specialize in something.” I reply.

“You specialize in being a pain in the ass.” Opie replies back.

I drop my mouth into an ‘O’ shape and smack his arm, “You take that back.”

“Can’t take back the truth, darlin’.” Jax says on the other side of me. For a moment, all our cares wash away and we’re just three best friends since childhood again. I want it stay this way forever, want to just forget the Irish and The League and CaraCara and just be a member of a motorcycle club.

“So mean.” I mumble under my breath with a smile.

“Oh, I want you to read something. Both of you.” Jax says. He gets off the stool he sits at and jogs back towards the rooms and returns shortly after holding something.

“I didn’t know you could read!” I exclaim when I see that it’s a manuscript.

Jax pushes my shoulder lightly, “It was JT’s vision for the club.” he tells us. He hands Opie the writing first.

“We should have that talk now.” I say to Jax. He looks at me and nods, walking away for the hall while Opie leaves for the front door. We arrive to my room and Jax takes a seat on the bed.

“I just want you to know that-” Jax began.

I held up my hand, “I’ll start, you reply.” I tell him. He just nods and looks at me standing in front of him. “Look, I know you and Clay have been fighting and I know why, but Nomad? Jax, this club is your life, is your home. It’s all you’ve ever wanted since you were five! To give it all up because you couldn’t just be civil with Clay? It’s ridiculous. What did you plan on doing with Abel, with Tara? Make them move place to place as you roamed the outer area? What, we you just gonna uproot all you’ve got and take it some place in the middle of nowhere? And I hate to be that person, but what about me, your best friend since birth? Or what would’ve happened if say a Mayan or Niner spotted you on your way out, put an end to you right there and we’d never even know? Or what if something happens and all of us get killed and you’d never know?” I say, my voice rising with each question. I take a breath and calm myself, “Do you remember when Juice asked to prospect? Or Kip? You told them everything in their life takes a back seat and the club becomes the driver, no exceptions. You live, breath, eat the club and you die for or with the club. You’d throw away your whole family for… for what?”

When I paused long enough, Jax knew I was done. He outstretched his arms to me and I walked towards him. He pulled me into his lap and I burry my face in his chest as he rests his chin on the top of my head, “Asking you to vote for me leaving was one of the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do. You, Ope, the kid, Tara, you mean the world to me, and so does this club. But this club isn’t what it used to be, you know that. The vision my dad had, it’s what this club should be, what it could be. I wanted to change us, to get us earning straight and be able to say the only things we get arrested for is the occasional misdemeanor, not running illegal guns. I want you to be safe, I want Tara and Abel to be safe.”

“You can’t change a club from the Nomad charter. And you can’t do it alone.” I tell him, picking my head off his chest and looking at him.

“I know, that’s why I want you and Ope to read it, I want the whole club to read it. They need to know what we could be if we just push hard enough.”

I sigh and drop my head back down, “Clay and Tig would never go for it, they’d do their own thing anyway.” I tell him.

“Then we bring them to club justice. We vote in new pres and VP and we make it happen. I can’t do it by myself, everyone needs to be with me.”

“Well everyone knows that once Clay can’t ride and he steps down, you’re the next pres.” I comment.

“And I have a pretty good idea who to name my VP and Sergeant at Arms.” he replies, “You have a level head, strong ideas. Besides, the club could benefit from an old lady being VP.” 

I scoff, “I ain’t no old lady.” I tell him, looking at him now.

I chuckles, “I don’t know. Way you and Juice are going, I’d say you are.”

“What would that even make him to me? I mean, he can’t be my ole’ man, that’s my father.” I thought aloud while sliding off Jax’s lap and onto the bed.

Jax put his hand to his chin, “Good question. We’ve never had that problem before. I’m not sure there really is a term for it.”

“Well it’s not like there aren’t all girl gangs, so what do they call their husbands or serious relationships?” I wondered.

“I got no idea, darlin’. Are we good, though?”

I looked at him, a small frown forming on my face, “Yeah, we’re good. But if you even make me do something like that again, I’ll just kill you instead.” I threaten.

Jax chuckles, “Fair enough.” he says and stands up, pulling me with him. He envelops me in a tight hug, even picking me up a little.

“I love you, Jax.” I mumble against his chest.

I hear him laugh a little, “Love you too, Haze.” he replies before setting me down. “I’m gonna go work in the shop, you wanna come learn a thing or two?” he asks.

I scoff, “Don’t act like I’m oblivious to mechanic work, my dad taught me quite a lot, thank you very much.”

“Alright, well come with me anyway. You can keep my company.” Jax urges. I sigh dramatically and then laugh, motioning for him to lead the way. He does and exits the clubhouse, making his way for the garage and throwing on his work shirt. Before I take a seat in the chair next to the car Jax had been working on, he throws me what looks like a shirt. I catch it and uncrumple it to see it’s a TM shirt with my name embroidered on it.

“Jax, no way! You didn’t have to, I don’t even work in here often.”

“Well now you can. You know enough, I’ll teach you more and you make more of an honest living. Put it on, let’s get to work.” he tells me. I get out of the chair and throw the shirt on, buttoning it up and making my way for Jax.

“What are we working on?” I ask him.

“We’ll start with the basics, a simple oil change, then the tires. Got it?” he asks. I nod and listen as he walks me through the basics, though I’ve already been taught them. By the time we’re finished, the sound of motorcycles fills the air signaling the return of Clay and the others. I grabbed a nearby rag and wiped off my hands before the rag was snatched out of my grasp.

“You got a little something.” Jax said with a smirk on his face. While we was getting the smudge off my face, Juice spotted us and jogged over.

“Gettin’ down and dirty with another man while I’m gone?” he asks with a smile. I take the rag back from Jax and throw it towards the smiling idiot. He catches it and throws it back and, while I’m distracted, pulls me to him and steals a kiss.

“Come on, you two. Clay just called chapel.” Jax says. He strips off his work shirt and waits from me to follow before walking off and hanging them in the garage.

“Damn, can’t believe I missed you working on this beauty.” Juice comments as he looks at the car before us. 

Jax walks back to us and looks at me for a moment, “Is that my shirt?” he asks.

“From like the 9th grade, yeah.” I reply. He chuckles a bit and is still for a moment before running for me, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

“You little thief, first my hoodie and now my shirt?” he asks, walking for the clubhouse. “You know what has to happen.” he says just as I feel a slap on my ass.

“Juice! Not fair!” I yell at him.

“Free slaps are fair, babe.” he tells me. Under the awning of the clubhouse, Jax finally sets me down and before we head in, Juice places another kiss on my lips.

“Get a room, you two.” Opie says from behind us. 

I laugh and land a good punch on his arms, “Shut up.” I mumble. We enter the chapel and take our usual seats.

It’s quiet for a moment before Opie breaks the silence, “This… this club-” he starts, “This club killed my wife. How does that ever get made right?” he said and looked to Tig.

“We wanna fix this, Ope.” Clay tells him when Tig doesn’t answer.

“Yeah, me too. That’s why I’m staying.”

“Good. That’s real good.”

“I don’t want anybody knowing my business. Doesn’t help me, my family, or SAMCRO that this gets out. This secret… dies here.” he says and motions to the table.

“Understood.” Clay replies, “Anything else?”

Opie sighs, “When I went looking for Stahl, I saw Chibs coming out of her office with paperwork.” he says.

“What?” Jax asks, sitting forward in his chair.

“You need to hear him out. Get the truth and trust what he says.” Opie urges, obviously an indirect mention to what happened with him.

“Yeah,” Clay nods, “Okay. Any other business?” Jax explains what he saw with the Mayans.

“Wait, Zobelle’s in bed with the Mayans?” Tig asks.

“It was a buy or a trade.” Jax confirms, “Alvarez’s only commodity is heroin.”

“Well, what’s Zobelle want with heroin?” Juice asks.

“It’s the missing piece, man.” Jax tells him, “Think about it. This was never about a race war. The guns are about controlling the H traffic. Feeding the Mayans weapons so white can control the heroin trade.”

“Hows that work? Weston and his guys are hardcore color haters.” Bobby asks the obvious question.

“That’s why Weston wasn’t at the heroin deal.” Jax says and sits back in his chair.

“So Zobelle’s doing all this behind his lieutenant's back.” Clay said.

Jax nods, “Judas.”

“Sounds like something we can unravel.” I comment.

“Absolutely.” Jax confirms. Suddenly, Chibs appears through the open chapel door looking a little out of sorts.

“Can I have a minute?” he asks and takes a seat in his usual spot. He’s silent for a moment, seemingly gathering up the courage to say: “Stahl played my hate for Jimmy O, and I told her I’d give him up for Fiona and Kerrianne’s safety and immunity for the club.”

“Jesus, Chibs.” Jax sighs from the head of the table.

He looks towards Jax, “I didn’t make the deal but I guess Edmund turned on his ole’ man. And if Cameron gives up Jimmy, Stahl’s threatened to tell him I put the whole thing in motion. Jimmy’ll kill both of ‘em to hurt me.” he explains, “I’m sorry.

“You didn’t make the deal.” Clay says with a small shrug, “You ain’t no rat. We’ll figure out a way to make this thing right with Jimmy, so…”

“We’re not gonna let anything happen to your family.” Jax affirms.

Chibs nods, “Thank you.” he says and leans back. All is resolved, all seems well, until Piney busts through the door.

“You son of a bitch!” he yells, a gun raised towards Clay.

“Piney!” Jax yells and leaps from his chair. Before anyone can get to him, a shot goes off and hits the wall behind Clay and then Opie and Chibs are on him. “Get the goddamn gun off him!” Jax yells as all the guys begin the wrestle with the old man.

“Get the hell off of me!” Piney yells.

“You okay?” Jax asks Clay.

“Yeah, I’m alright.” he says before lunging for Piney, who now sits in a chair.

“Alright, alright, give me the room!” Opie yells over the bustle. Slowly, the club files out, leaving Opie alone with his father. Most guys take a seat at the bar, grabbing a bottle out from behind it and pouring drinks. A couple of minutes later, the chapel door opens and Opie walks out.

“He’s a crazy old man. You got every right to make him go away.” he tells Clay. I feel my jaw drop open a little. “This was about protecting me. He was afraid I was gonna kill you. He didn’t want for me to take that fall.”

“Probably some truth to that fear.” Clay replies.

“Yeah.” Opie admits.

“And now?” Clay asks.

“And now I’m asking for you to give my ole’ man a break. He’s dead without this club.” Opie tells him and turns back towards the Chapel. “Go home, pop.”

Piney walks out and heads for the door, “Lemme know how you wanna handle this.” he says without looking at any of us.

“Hey, old man.” Clay stops him, “Don’t ever come into this clubhouse without your cut.”

“It won’t happen again.” Piney replies and walks out. I take a sip of the beer I hold in my hand and suddenly feel a hand on my waist.

“I’m gonna head out, see you tomorrow.” Jax says.

I nod and spin on the stool to face him, “Be safe.” I reply with a small smile. 

He chuckles in return, “Always am.” he replies and plants a kiss on my forehead. Opie walks over after him.

“You two work everything out?” he asks.

I nod, “Made him promise not to make me vote like that again.”

“Let’s hope he never has a reason to.” Opie replies, “I’ll probably be done with that by tomorrow, by the way.” he says in reference to the manuscript.

I nod, “Take your time.” I tell him. He nods and pulls me into a hug and also kissed me on the forehead before leaving with Jax, Clay, and Tig.

“Done with what?” Juice asks, using his hand to swivel me around the face him. 

I place my elbow on the bar and another swig of my beer, “Jax found JT’s manuscript, his vision for the club. He’s having Ope and I read it.” I tell him. “Says he hopes all of the members will read it.”

“Still pushing for change, huh?” Juice asks.

I sigh, “I think he just wants to do right by his ole’ man. And now he’s got a kid to worry about protecting and Tara to protect. Think it’s just making sure they’re safe and he’s there to watch his boy grow up.”

“We all want that, lass.” Chibs comments from behind the bar.

“I wish I could’ve talked to my dad more about the club, he was so hellbent on keeping me out of it. I’m not even sure he wanted this for me.” I say to the guys, though I’m looking at Juice. 

He takes my free hand it his and holds it, “I’m sure he’s still proud of you.” he says softly.

“I’m sure he is, darlin’.” Bobby adds. I smile a little at their attempts to comfort me. 

I finished off my beer and got up, heading for the trash can. I walked back over and stood before Juice who still sat at the bar, “I think it’s time I turn in.” I tell him. I go for a kiss but he holds up his pointer finger, finishes off his beer and then slides off his chair.

“Use protection, you two!” I hear Chibs call from the main room. I chuckle under my breath and before I know it we’re back in my room and half our clothes are already off.


	14. A Night With Juice {Explicit content}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING*  
> This entire chapter is explicit content. In no way does it continue the plot so skip this chapter if it makes you uncomfortable or anything.

“Wait!” Juice exclaims and locks the door, then grabs our phones and turns the volume off, “There, nothing to interrupt us this time.” he says, his grin going from ear to ear. I laugh and allow him to pick me up, wrapping my already bare legs around his waist still clad in jeans.

“You seem to wearing just a little too much.” I tell him between kisses. He smiles against my lips and sets me down on the bed. He goes to quickly take them off when I get up and grab his hands. I use my tippy-toes to get close to his ear, “Entertain me.” I whisper and bite at his ear. I slight groan escapes his lips and, with a slight push, I’m back on the bed and watching as he slowly, teasingly unbuttons his jeans and slides them off. Watching his muscles flex and move is the main reason I wanted this. He slowly crawls towards where I sit in the middle of the bed and kisses me again, this time full of more passion and less franticness. He kisses down my neck and then down between my breasts and down to my underwear. He glances up quickly, then, using his teeth, starts to take off the thin fabric in his way. Slowly, the bottoms come off and without warning, he’s between my thighs.

“Fuck!” is all I can manage as he moves his tongue skillfully. I expect him to stop but he doesn’t and soon I’m hitting my first orgasim. In the back of my mind, I hope the other two have left with how loud I’m being. Even as I ride out the intense feeling in the pit of my stomach, he keeps going, “Holy shit.” I repeat in whispers. Suddenly, the warmth of Juice’s mouth is gone and I whine at the loss of sensation.

“We’re only just getting started, babe.” he assures me.

“Fuck, I don’t think I can handle much more.” I admit already. Sure, I’ve slept with a fair few guys, Half-Sack being one of them, but I’ve never been with someone that skills. I was more than glad he was skilled, but a part of me was a little jealous he was. It takes more than a few times to get that good.

Juice chuckles from above me, his breath hitting my face, “I could do this all night.” he tells me, “Just to hear you scream. Fuck, that’s hot.” he says before kissing me again. One of my hands is snatched up in his and placed beside my head, the other I trace down his chest and palm his erection through the boxers he’s still wearing. I hear him suck in a breath at the contact and decide it’s my turn to be on top. He allows me to flip him over, straddling his lap and running my hands up and down his torso, drinking in the sight of his well-toned abs and pecs and the tattoos that adorn his skin. He reaches a hand up and unclasp my bra so that I can discard it somewhere in the room and then begins fondling my breasts. I bend down and kiss him, being sure to move my hips against him as I do so.

“Fuuuck, Hazel.” he breathes out. I laugh in a low voice and make my way down his chest and quickly his boxers disappear. I lick up his girth quickly, teasingly, and watch as he reacts to the sensation. His mouth drops open in a small ‘O’ and his eyes fly shut, a small noise escaping his throat. After a moment, he realizes I’m watching him and looks down at me, his one arm behind his head and his other hand tangled in my hair, “You’re such a tease.” he tells me. I laugh a little before setting to work on him. I remind myself to stop halfway and suddenly bolt up from where I am and reach into my nightstand, pulling out the protection Chibs jokes about. He slides it on expertly and, still on top, I slide him in me.

“Fuck, you’re so big.” I comment as I take a moment to adjust to his size. After a moment, I begin to move around on his hips. I drink in the noises that escape from his mouth, noting when they get louder or softer by how I move. Before I know it, I’m once again on my back, Juice’s face hovering close to me as he slides in and out of me with perfect rhythm. “Oooh, shit. I’m- I’m” I stutter out, but he knows what I’m trying to say. He speeds up a bit and watches me hit my second orgasim, still going as I ride out mine and comes shortly after I do. He thrusts a few more times and, after a moment, pulls out and flops down beside me.

“Holy shit.” he breathes out, “Well worth the wait.” I laugh and nod. He slides off the condom, throwing it in the trashcan I have places next to my bed and rolls over to face me.

“I agree.” I tell him. He smiles and kisses me, this time long and deep and passionate.

“I say maybe 5ish minutes and we go for round two.” he suggests. 

I laugh and kiss him again, “Sounds good.” I tell him. “But you gotta do that thing with your tongue again, holy shit.”

He laughs, “I thought you’d like that.”

“Mmh, I can still feel it.” I reply. 

“Oh, yeah?” he asks, shifting a little. Suddenly, his hand in moving my leg and middle finger slides over my clit, “Then you’re gonna love this.” he tells me as he moves his finger around.

“Fuck.” I breath out. Without even sliding a finger in, I’m coming all over again, twitching at his touch.

“Goddamn, you make the best noises.” he tells me. He brings up his hand and sucks his finger into his mouth, “Fuck, you taste good.” he adds. I shift a little, still feeling the end of my third orgasim and feel his dick is already hard again. I take my hand and push him on his back and work my way down his body again.

“You’re too good to me, Hazel.” he says as I take his whole length into my mouth. I work his with my hand and mouth and a few minutes later:, “Fuck, babe. I’m gonna come. Holy shit-” he swears as the tip of his dick hits the back of my mouth and fills it up with come from his second orgasim. After a moment of milking him for anything left, I sit up and swallow it down, opening my mouth and sticking out my tongue proudly, “So. fucking. Hot.” he tells me. I smile and lay back next to him. We lay facing each other, just looking at the other one.

“Whatcha thinking about?” I ask.

He looks at me another moment before taking in a small breath, “Just how lucky I am.” he admits. He kisses me again, cupping my face and moving closer to me so that’s his body is flush against mine. Against my wishes, I pull away and suck in a much needed breath, then continue. After a few minutes, he pulls away, “Round 3?”


	15. The Continuation of WWll: Part 1

Waking up after a long night of nothing but pleasure wasn’t as fun as the actual night. However, waking up in Juice’s arms made it a little better. I don’t know what time we actually went to sleep last night, but I was almost positive it was past midnight when we finally called it a night. I rolled over away from the wall and faced a sleeping Juice and couldn’t help but smile. He looked pretty damn good awake, but sleeping was just plain adorable. I decided I’d wake him up with simple kisses. After the first small kiss, he woke up slowly and kissed back.

“Well, good morning to you as well.” he mumbled in a low, sleepy voice.

“How’d you sleep?” I asked him.

“Practically didn’t, we were up more than we slept.” he replies. 

I laugh and nod, “Yeah, I think we were.”

“Do you think we could get away with just staying in bed all day an recreating last night?” he asks.

I laughed again, “Probably not. However, I’m sure we could get away with recreating last night later on tonight.”

“God, I hope so.” he says and rolls onto his back, pulling me with him so I’m sitting on his lap. “Wanna try for a quickie right now?” he asked before a knock sounds on my door.

“Love to, but can’t.” I says and get up, picking up the nearest shirt that happens to be Juice’s from last night. It’s long enough to cover the front part of me but I see my underwear anyway and quickly throw them on. I peak the door open to see Jax standing outside of it.

He pushes open the door only to slightly retreat as he spots Juice laying in bed, even though he’s covered by the blanket, “Sorry, doll. Hope I’m not interrupting.” he says, a sly smile on his face.

“Would it change anything if I said you were?” Juice asked from the bed.

Jax laughs, “Sorry.” he turns to me, “Get dressed, I’m taking you out so you can learn to shoot.” he tells me.

“Think I’ll need that?” I ask, still standing in my underwear and shirt.

Jax sighs a little, “Unfortunately, I do. And either way, I want you to be able to protect yourself even after this mess with Zobelle.” he tells me.

I nod, “Well, I brought the guns dad kept at the house here so just let me know when you wanna leave.”

“We’ll leave around 8:00, gotta make sure everyone gets here okay some things and I know how you get without coffee and proper amount of time to actually wake up.” he tells me with a smirk.

“I’ll see you then.” I tell him. He leans down and kisses my head before looking over me.

“Now you’re stealing Juice’s things too? Unbelievable.” he mocks. I hit him and he mockingly grabs his arm where I hit.

“Get out, you dork.” I command. He’s laughing as he closes the door behind him.

I turn to Juice and sigh, “I think an hour and half is plenty of time to get in a quickie.” he tells me. I stand there a moment just looking him, his bottom half covers and his top half exposed, both arms behind his head and looking at me.

I weigh the options, “Shower?” I ask. His eyes light up a little and he quickly jumps up from the bed and follows me into the bathroom.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“What a start to the day.” Juice says with a smile. He takes a seat on the edge of my bed, his midsection wrapped in nothing but a towel. I smile at him and nod in agreement. I head for my dresser and pull out a pair of black skinny jeans, a black crop top with a zipper down the middle and fresh undergarments. Without hesitation, I drop my towel and dress in front of Juice, knowing full well he’s watching every small move I make. I slip on my skull ring and my reaper necklace and then pull on my combat boots. [[Outfit]](http://www.polyvore.com/continuation_wwll_part/set?id=211096080)

“Plan on just sitting in a towel the whole day?” I ask the man on my bed.

“If it means I can watch you, sure.” he tells me and stretches out his hand for me to take. He pulls me to him and I lean down to kiss him softly.

“Go get dressed and meet me out for coffee.” I instruct.

“Yes, ma’am.” he replies and exits my room. I look around my usually clean room and laugh to myself at the clothing scattered around it. I pick it up quickly and throw it in my washbasket before grabbing my cut and phone and then exiting the room.

“Morning, lass.” Chibs greets me at the bar just as my coffee is being set before me by Sack.

“Sleep well?” the prospect asks me.

“Doubt she did much of that last night.” Chibs comments with a smirk. The boy looks confused before Juice walks out and kisses me, taking the open seat next to me.

“What’s that about sleep?” he asks.

“How little we got.” I comment.

His face gets a little red, “Yeah, we did.” he says a little boastful.

Light fills the dark room as the front door opens to reveal Clay and Tig entering with Gemma behind them, “Heard a rumor going around about you two.” Tig says, slipping behind the bar and leaning over the counter to look at us.

“Does the entire club know?” I ask. A chorus of ‘yes’s answeres me.

“So much for discretion.” Juice mumbles next to me.

“Brothers tell each other everything, Juicyboy.” Chibs comments on the other side of me.

“So, how was it?” Tig asks us.

“You’re a sick man.” I comment, “You’ve known me about as long as my own parents have.”

“Doesn’t mean I’m not interested. You’re a beautiful young lady and I need to ensure Juice here is taking good care of you.” he defends.

“I think I did a pretty good job.” Juice offers, looking at me.

I look at him and nod, “Yeah, I’d say so.”

“Oh, we heard.” Bobby comments from the couch I hadn’t seen him on.

“Aye. I think Juice might have to give us lessons.” Chibs comments. Now both our faces are bright red.

“Alright, tease Juice all you want but leave Hazel out of it. We have to get going, anyway.” Jax jumps in, “Unlike some people,” he says looking at Tig, “I don’t need to hear every detail about my best friend’s sex life.”

I finish off the rest of my coffee and look at Jax, “You’re a saint.” I tell him before scooting out of my chair. Before I escape with Jax, Juice catches my waist and pulls me to him.

“Since they know anyway.” he says before planting a long, sweet kiss on my lips, “Be safe. Don’t shoot yourself or Jax.” he tells me before releasing his grip and allowing me to leave with Jax. We exit the clubhouse and make for our bikes.

“So, old lady status yet?” he asks me.

I laugh, “It was one night… and one morning…” I tell him.

“Aw, this morning? Like after I came to get you?” he asks, an amused look on his face.

“Maybe…”

“Didn’t need to know that.”

“Hey, you asked.”

“Wish I hadn’t.” he says and starts up his bike. The gate opens to let us out and we speed towards wherever Jax is taking me. We end up where CaraCara used to be. We turn off the bikes and Jax pulls something out of his satchel and brings it to me, “Standard issue 9mm, easy enough to use.” he says and hands me a simple black gun.

“Good weight, feels nice.” I comment.

“I tried to find one that would best suit you. Now-” he says and takes back the gun. He points to a small piece on the gun, “Magazine release-” he says and presses it. The magazine drops into his hand and he pulls it out and turns the top towards me, “Fully loaded, one in the chamber. You can fit 17 bullets in here.” he says and slips the clip back in. He points to a small lever, “Safety on.” he says and flips it, “Safety off.” he says and flips it back on. He hands me back the gun, positioning it in my hand so I’m holding it right, “Now, you want your pointer finger to be outside the trigger guard if you aren’t firing, that way no one gets any friendly fire.” he says. Then he begins to gather things in the area from the fire and sets them up a good distance away and the jogs back. “Alright, let’s see what you got.” he says and stands behind me. I turn and face the objects he found and take aim, remembering he say there was one already in the chamber, “Your stance is too rigid.” he says and adjusts me, “Now go.” he says. I fire off a round, missing my target and watch it hit the ground a few inches off.

“Damn.” I mutter.

“That’s okay. Not bad for a first shot. I’d be shocked if you hit anything first try.” Jax tells me. I aim again and fire, coming a little closer, “Try taking a deep breath and releasing before firing, you’re holding your breath.” he instructs. I do as I’m told and fire again, hitting the target, “Nice, do it again.” he tells me. I aim for the same object and hit it again. I go down the line of objects, missing here and there before I’m out of bullets. “Not bad for your first go.” he says and brings out a box of bullets. “The important thing to remember is your target isn’t going to stand still most times, so don’t be discouraged if you empty a clip and only hit your target once.” he says.

“I think I liked it better shooting at hay bales and occasionally Half Sack.” I joke. It wasn’t like I’d never shot a gun before, but this was more important than testing out guns, this was preparation for war.

Jax laughed, “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you have an automatic too. While I trust your handgun skills, I’d feel better knowing you have a rapid fire as well.” he says, “A few more rounds and we’ll head back, can’t be using up all the bullets already.” he says. He releases the magazine and places a bullet in it and then slides it back in, cocking the gun and ensuring the safety is on before handing it back to me, “Set to it.” he says. I release the clip and do what I’d just watch Jax do, adding five more bullets and then sliding the clip back in, “Good, you’re a fast learner.” he compliments. I smile and turn back towards the targets and fire off the six shots, only missing once. Jax pulls out his phone and checks the time.

“Time to head back?” I ask.

He nods, “We’ll ride back but I have to stop at the house for Tara and the kid.” he tells me. I nod and make for my bike, handing the gun back to Jax before doing so. We start up the bikes and take off for the clubhouse as the sun rises ever higher in the air to signal close to 11 o’clock. I arrive back alone, Jax having split off towards his house, and park the bike in it’s spot. The parking lot is already getting full as family members and close friends take to the clubhouse for protection. I see Juice walking for me.

“What, kill Jax?” he asks as I take off my helmet and stuff it in my bike bag.

I fake laugh, “Sooo funny. He went for Tara and Abel.”

“How’d it go then?” he asks as we walk for the clubhouse.

“Good, hit the target more times than I missed.”

“Impressive.” Juice tells me, “Stay put, I have to do a head count and see if the others are here yet.” he tells me before kissing my cheek and taking off out the door. The clubhouse is packed with people, member or not. Most faces around me are familiar and they greet me as I walk by. I end up near the pool table and watch for the door and spot Jax enter after Tara. Gang’s all here.

Suddenly, a loud whistles sounds over the chatter of the room, “Listen up!” Tig calls.

Clay clears his throat and I make my way over to Juice’s side, “I wanna welcome you all to Club Reaper. I’m glad you made your reservations early cause as you can see we are booked to capacity. You’re here because you’re family and because SAMCRO takes care of its own. Next couple of days, this club’s got some business to handle that could put our members and the people connected to us… unfriendly situations. Now, chances are, nothing’s gonna happen, but people have already been hurt on my watch.” he says. I see Chibs shift and Jax pulls Gemma closer, “And that ain’t ever gonna happen again. Nobody gets in. Nobody leaves without an escort. You got a safety concern, you talk to Piney.” Clay says and Piney raises his arm, “You got a comfort concern, you talk to my queen. Under this roof, you’ll all be safe. Want you to make yourselves at home. I love all of you.” Clay says and moves to step off what he’s standing on. Applause breaks out around the room and everyone moves to go back to what they were doing before Clay spoke.

“Chapel.” Jax said near us and we followed him inside, taking our normal spots.

“What’s our gun situation looking like?” Clay asked as Tig entered.

“Got all the ammo, we just need the AKs.” he said and took a seat.

“We got two cases at the safe house. The problem is, ATF will be sittin’ on it, waiting for Cameron to show.”

Chibs sighed, “And when he does, Stahl’s going to get to Jimmy O and tag me the rat.”

“We’re gonna protect your family, Chibs. Already put a call in to McGee in Belfast. Club’s gonna watch over Kerrianne.”

“You should reach out to Fione, bring her in. We’ll keep her safe.” Bobby added.

“I know. Okay, ‘preciate it, boys.” Chibs replied.

“It’s all just a precaution, bro. We think we got a way to get our guns and convince Jimmy who the real rat it.” Jax says and motions for Uncer who stands in the corner behind Clay.

“Lifted these from AFT before they left.” he says and throws down a file folder with what appear to be pictures. Jax passes them around the room. They’re pictures of Cameron meeting with Zobelle and his crew.

“We show Jimmy that Cameron and Edmund have been under the ATF’s thumb, should be enough to convince the IRA the betrayal's in-house.” Jax says.

Chibs nods, “Good.”

Happy sets the photo he’d holding back on the table, “How do we get our guns from the safe house?” he asks.

“The old bait-and-switch. We’ll move on the Irish.” he points to Jax, “You, Ope, and Juice start spreading the racial harmony gossip, all right?’

Jax nods, “You got it.” he says and we dismiss. Juice plants a kiss on my lips before taking off with Opie and Jax, who both hug their girls and me and then split. Chibs leaves shortly after them in hopes of bringing Fiona to safety.

“Hazel.” I heard Clay from behind me, “Bobby, Tig and I are going to meet with Jimmy O. Know you’re not gonna like it, but you gotta stay here and watch over things.” he tells me, “These brothers are members, but this ain’t their home. Keep ‘em in line till we get back.”

I scoff, “You think they’re gonna listen to me? Have you seen my height, are you aware of what gender I am?” I ask, “You can’t have me babysitting, Clay. When you asked me to join, you said I wear the patch, I’m treated no different. Let me help.” I told him. 

He sighed, “You’ll have plenty to help with in the next few days, I promise.” he says, “You know, you’re as stubborn as your father.” he adds before pulling me into a hug and then taking off towards the door. I sigh and decide it’s late enough in the day for a drink and grab a beer from behind the bar. Gemma joins me shortly after.

“Sometimes I think you hang around the boys too much.” she comments, nodding towards my beer.

“Can’t help it, they’re my brothers anyhow.” I reply with a small smile.

“And Juice, he your brother too.” she asks with a smirk.

“Man, word gets around fast.” I comment.

“It sure does.” she agrees and we’re silent for a moment, “You serious about him?”

I look away from the security tv to her, “Yeah, I am.” I reply after a moment of thought.

“He serious about you?” she asks.

“I hope so.” I reply, “I think so.”

Gemma nods, a smile on her face, “Good, then I’m happy for ya, baby.” she says and puts her arm around my shoulder. She takes a sip of the coffee a crow-eater had poured and turns the watch the TV with me in comfortable silence.

“Hey.” Tara says beside Gemma. I’d grown to like her over the year she’d been hanging around, she was good to and for Jax and that made her alright in my book. We didn’t talk much, but when we did it was civil and friendly. The crow-eater returns shortly after having left and refills Gemma’s cup and asks Tara if she wants anything.

“You’re not just some crow-eater, you’re Jax’s old lady.” I hear Gemma tell the young woman, “That means something in this clubhouse, and in this town. People need to show you respect. And you don’t take shit from anyone.” Suddenly, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and dig it out.

“Yeah?” I ask, the caller ID reading Jax.

“Leaving for Niner turf, meet us at the gas station. You know the one.” he says.

“Be there in five.” I say. I say bye to Gemma and Tara and book it for my bike, pausing only shortly while Sack opens up the gate. Just as I pull up the gas station I hear bikes coming my way and get ready to take off, the others not even stopping. I fall in behind the last person and shortly after we’re pulling off the road and into a small park.

“Nice timing.” Jax says to me as I make my way for him. We all gather around or inside a pavilion where Leroy, the head of the Niners gang, and Lin, head of the Chinese group, sit in wait for us. They discuss teaming up to take down Zobelle and the Mayans, then splitting the areas that brown controls in terms of drugs. They come to an agreement and the meeting is dismissed. We head back, Clay in front of the pack and soon we’re pulling into the parking lot and dismounting our bikes. I head in with Jax and Clay.

“Jesus, you just won’t die.” Clay jokes when he sees Chucky being bandaged up by Tara.

“He showed up at the gate. He has some eyewitness intel on the Caracara.” Piney tells Clay.

“Come on, Doc. Let’s go run those errands” Gemma says to Tara.

“You take somebody.” Clay tells her as she goes in to kiss his cheek.

“Don’t worry. I’ll put someone on her.” Piney tells Clay as he leaves behind the girls.

“Thanks, old man.” Clay responds. I take a seat at the bar next to Juice before CLay turns to the two-fingered man, “What’d you see?”

“Three or four of ‘em. Looked like they all had Aryan ink. They called one of ‘em ‘Westing’.”

“Weston?” Jax asks, leaning forward.

“Yeah, okay.” Chucky agrees.

“That son of a bitch.”

“They splashed gasoline everywhere. They set the place on fire.”

“Could you identify Weston?” Bobby asked.

He nods, “Got a pretty good look.”

“Arson claims keeping us from collecting on a fire insurance. Chucky could share the information before he goes MIA again. Prove to them we didn’t start the fire.”

“And collect a very big check.” I add.

“Do that.” Clay tells Uncer.

“Yeah, okay.” the officer agrees.

“Chucky, why don’t you go wait by the chief's car? Play with the siren.” Jax tells the man.

“Really?” he asks hopeful.

“Sure.”

“So, we planted the seed with Weston. He knows about Zobelle being in bed with the Mayans.” Jax told Uncer once Chucky had left.

“Zoebelle’ll be unprotected and Weston will be making all his own decisions.” Clay says.

“Hopefully irrational ones.” Opie adds.

“We may need help inciting him.” he adds.

“I’ll see what I can do.” the chief says and heads out.

Jax comes over to Juice and motions Opie to come as well, “Let’s go set this meeting up with our nazi.” he tells them, then turn to me, “When we get back, we’re making a move for the guns. You’ll be with for that.” he tells me.

“What meeting?” I ask him before the three leave. They all stop and look at each other.

Jax comes towards me, “We’re setting it up to settle this once and for all. Ten on ten, them versus us.”

“All three of you are fighting, I assume.” I ask him.

“We’ll win this, I know it. Nothing to worry about, darlin’.” he assures me. I glance back to Juice who won’t meet my gaze.

“Last time you said that, someone landed in the hospital with a stab wound and a cracked rib.” I replied.

“You worry too much.” he said with a small smirk.

“Who else is gonna do it, if not me?” I reply and watch my boys leave, a small sigh escaping my mouth.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The three boys arrive back shortly after having left and we all head out together to Edmund’s place, already having sent Chucky there ahead of time to let us know when AFT leaves. We pull up to the house, dismount the bikes, and make our way for the garage door which Clay raps on it. Before us, Jimmy O appears from inside the garage as planned 

“Gentlemen,” he greets and spots me, “And lady, your hardware.” he says and motions for wooden crates inside the garage. The black van brought along backs up with Bobby’s help and shortly after, the guns are loaded and we’re heading out, but not before Jimmy and Chibs have a little stare down.

Before long, we’re parking in front of the surplus store we’d met Edmund and Cameron at before. We file inside and casually glance around the store in wait and then suddenly, the place is crawling with ATF pointing guns in our faces and we’re being pushed to the ground on our stomachs.

“Woah, woah!”

“Easy!”

“Okay, okay.”

We watch as Stahl enters and holsters her gun, “Where is he?” he asks another agent who has a hold of a younger boy.

“Jose here is the only one that got out of the SUV.” the addressed agent answers.

Stahl turns to the agents before her, “Get that Irish prick in here.” she instructs. The officer leaves out the front door immediately, “Let ‘em up.” Stahl orders. We stand and dust ourselves off, looking to the queen bitch to speak next, “All right, fellas-” she says and then spots me in the crowd tucked behind Juice, “-and lady,” she adds with a small twitch on the corner of her mouth, “where is Jimmy O?”

“Jimmy who?” Chibs asks, still dramatically dusting off himself. His sarcasm is met with a backhand slap.

“Shit.” Jax says, “Whoever Jimmy is, she doesn’t like ‘im very much.”

“We’re just tryin’ to buy some camping gear.” Clay adds.

Stahl doesn’t respond to him. Instead, she commands one of the agents, “Open it.” he does and reveals two dead rats. I smirk at the snyd symbolism.

“Oh, shit.” Edmund says under his breath.

“Can we go now?” Clay asks.

“Maybe we should wait for Galt P.D., file some assault charges.” Bobby suggests and glares at Stahl.

“Yeah,” Chibs agrees and then turns to leave. Before we do, however, he gets close to Stahl’s face and spits out some blood, “You hit like a girl.” he says and then walks out with the rest of us. We ride back for the clubhouse all feeling a little bit better about ourselves. 

We arrive back in time for Gemma’s whipped up meal and ate with everyone else, though the air was a little different. The main crew ate at the bar, drinks in hand.

“What time are you meeting the nazi scum?” I ask Jax as I come up beside him.

“8:00.” he tells me.

I check the clock nearby, “That’s soon.” I comment. He only nods in response.

“We’ll be leaving here shortly.” he told me. I had faith in the club, but who knows what that arayan trash can would bring. He was the type that brought a bazooka to a knife fight. I nodded in response and found myself squeezed in beside Juice and Tig. Both were finished with what little food they had grabbed and Juice spun a bit and pulled me into his lap.

“Do I get a kiss for good luck?” he asked.

“How much time do you guys have before you leave?” I asked Tig.

“Maybe like… 10ish minutes.” he replies, “Why?”

I hop out of Juice’s lap and drag him by the hand back to my room, “I think I do a little better than a good luck kiss.” I tell him playfully, choosing to forget the worry and butterflies in my stomach. 

I close the door behind me and push him up against the wall, passionately kissing him. Then, I drop to my knees and quickly undo his belt and pants and take his already hard member into my mouth.

I hear Juice suck in a breath from above me, “Fuck, Hazel.” he moans and grabs a handful of hair in his hand. I bob my head on his member, pushing myself to make my nose touch the lower part of his stomach. “Shit, Haze. Fuck, so close.” he breathes out. A few more moments and he comes with a loud moan, “That was definitely better than a kiss.” he says after he catches his breath. I ensure that I clean up every drop of his load before swallowing and wiping my mouth and looking up at him with a sly smile. He fixes himself, doing up his pants and belt before offering me a hand to help myself up. He pulls me to him, tightly wrapping his arm around my waist and lifting me a bit so it’s easier to kiss me.

I break the kiss and take a breath, “Come back to me in one piece.” I tell him. His eyes search mine and after a moment he nods and kisses me again with more passion than before.

“I’ll always come back to you.” he assures me. We take a moment to gather ourselves, I fix my hair and Juice fixes his shirt and vest.

“Just in time, thought we’d have to leave without you.” Chibs says.

“I sure wouldn’t mind another 5 to 10 minutes, that’s for sure.” Juice says with a smirk, his arm across my shoulders.

“Let’s go, lover boy.” the Scot says. The club is already outside saying their goodbyes when we walk out.

“Be careful, be safe.” I tell Juice. He nods and pulls me into another kiss.

“I’ll repay you for the kind favor when we get back, got me?” he tells me.

I smile, “Looking forward to it.” I reply, “Give ‘em hell, babe.” He kisses me one last time before heading for his bike. I catch Opie before he can leave and hug him as well as Jax and stand with the others as we watch our boys drive off.


	16. The Continuation of WWll: Part 2

It felt like hours had passed when the sound of motorcycles filled the air. Sitting at the bar, I was the first one out the door to greet the returning boys. I count ten in total, a good sign. I wait for them to park and then jog to Juice’s parking spot. I get to him just as he’s placing his helmet on his bike. He wraps me in a tight hug and then pulls away to kiss me.

“See? Nothing to worry about.” he says with a smile. I bring my hand up to touch a red mark on his face lightly, “Nothing, just a scratch.” he says.

“No love for your best friend? What am I, chopped liver?” I hear Jax say behind me. I smile to myself and pull out of Juice’s embrace and crash against Jax, who chuckles to himself and picks me up a little.

“What about your other best friend?” I hear Opie say.

“You wait your turn.” Jax tells him.

I laugh at him, “Why, you didn’t.” I tell him and then jump into Opie’s open arms. He picks me off the ground and spins me around once, making me laugh even more.

“Alright, give her back. You two got your own girls.” Juice cuts in.

“Hazel will always be our girl.” Jax tells him as Opie sets me down.

I sigh, “Boys, no need to fight over me. There is plenty of Hazel to go around.” I tell them. I turn to Jax, “Now go get cleaned up.” We walk to the clubhouse together, Juice’s arm strung around my waist.

“We’re leaving bright and early tomorrow, be ready.” Jax tells me before turning to grab a drink from the bar. Tonight should be a celebration, instead everyone sat around the clubhouse, quietly talking to one another. The girls around the club members try their best to make them feel better about the events, cleaning up a member here and there.

“Let’s get you come sleep, tough guy.” I tell Juice. I was glad he came back alright, but his mood was dark and broody. He follows me back to the rooms, hand loosely in mine, “Hey, you did well. Don’t beat yourself up, you’ve had enough of that tonight.” I tell him once we're in my room. We strip off our vests and I watch Juice crawl into bed and collapse after pulling off his shirt, tired and feeling defeated. I strip off my jeans and change into a loose shirt and then flick off the light, crawling over to the heap that is Juice.

He rolls over to face me, “We were so close, Hazel. We almost had them, they could be dead right now. That scumbag Weston still breathes.” he tells me.

“We’ll get him, don’t worry. We all want this over.” I comfort him.

“What they did to Gemma… they don’t deserve to live. And if he gets out, what’s to stop him from coming back and doing that to you?” he asks me.

“That’s what this is about? You’re worry he’ll get to me?” I ask him.

He kisses my forehead, “I’d never let anything happen to you and killing that asshole and his nazi friends ensures that won’t happen.” he tells me. I don’t know how to respond so I just stay silent and look back into his eyes. He looks like he wanted to say something and then thought against it, then takes in a breath, “I love you, Hazel.” he tells me softly.

It takes me a moment to realize what he said and then a smile spreads across my face, “I love you too, Juice.” I tell him. I watch his face change from worried and defeated to a smile and he kisses me. I brake the kiss and move to lay on my back and bring Juice with me. He snuggles up into my side and we fall asleep with me holding him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hazel!” I hear above me. I groan and roll my head away from the noise, “Hazel, I’ll get the ice bucket.” I hear Jax threaten.

“Don’t you dare.” I hear Juice reply in a muffled voice.

“Alright, you got five minutes and then I’m coming back.” Jax threatens and exits the room.

“I think I liked my wakeup call more yesterday.” Juice complains. He looked up at me, a lazy smile on his face.

“Let’s get through this and we’ll see what tomorrow brings.” I tell him with a smile. He kisses me a few times and then puts his head back on my chest.

“He wasn’t being serious, was he?” he asks after a moment.

“Yeah, he was. He’s done it before.” I tell him. There is a moment where Juice lays still and then he scrambles up, hearing footsteps coming back down the hall.

“You two better be up, we got things to do.” I hear Jax call before he enters my room without knocking. He smiles when he sees both of us up, “Good.” he says and leaves, bucket in hand.

“Holy shit, he really had a bucket of ice water.” Juice muses.

“Told you.” I tell him. He pulls me to him and kisses me before leaving to get dressed in his room. I decide I didn’t have time to shower and instead strip off my clothes and pull out a grey tank top, a pair of dark jeans, and socks for my vans. I slip on my skull ring, my earrings, my necklace and fixed my hair, running a brush through it. I throw my cut on and grab my phone and then grab Juice’s cut he’d left on my chair and leave the room in about five minutes. Just as I'm walking up to it, Juice opens his room door. [[Outfit}](http://www.polyvore.com/continuation_wwll_part/set?id=211250578)

I hold up the cut by my pointer finger, “You left this in my room.” I tell him.

He took it and put it on, “Always cleaning up after me.” he jokes. We walked out to the main room and I was suddenly being handed a smaller cup than usual.

“Sack, what the hell?” I ask, ready to start giving him hell already.

“Sorry, Haze. Jax’s orders.” he tells me, an apologetic smile on his face.

I glare at Jax, “You’ll get what’s comin’ to ya.” I threaten.

He laughs, “I’ll keep that in mind, now drink and let’s go.” he says. I do, finishing before most of the guys who’d already been working on their cups. When everyone is ready, we set out and I realize the sun is just beginning to rise.

I pull Jax over to me, “You wake me up this early again, you’ll have to say goodbye to your pretty blonde hair.” I threaten.

“You are just full of threats today. Oh, that reminds me.” Jax says and digs something out his pocket. It looks like brass knuckles and then Jax flicks it open, “Want you to keep this.” he says and hands it to me after closing it back up. I nod and take it, slipping it in my pocket before getting on my bike and driving off with the rest of the club. We arrive at the police station just as the sun was almost fully out and we parked, littering the entrance with our presence.

“If you want, you can get more sleep while we wait.” Jax says.

I wave him off, “Nah, I’m awake. Just not happy about it.” I tell him with a smirk. I take a seat next to where Tig decided to lay and lean against the wall behind me.

“We should take you to get your tattoo after this is all over.” Jax comments.

“Kinda forgot about that, didn’t we?” I ask with a small smile.

“Yeah, just been so busy.” he replies.

“Sure she can handle that much pain?” Clay asks on the other side of Jax.

“ _ She _ is right here and can speak for herself and yes, she can.” I reply, looking up at Clay, “It’s not like I have to do it in one sitting anyway.”

“She’ll be fine, she’s tough, this one.” Tig comments. Clay doesn’t reply and we fall into comfortable silence as we wait. Eventually, the sun higher in the sky, Lyla, Tara, and Gemma show up to wait with us. I decide it’s time to get up after sitting in the same spot for so long and work my way down to Juice and Chibs.

“Get tired of hanging with those loser?” Juices asks with a smirk, putting his hands my waist and pulled me closer to him.

“Yes, so I joined the even lamer losers.” I reply.

“Aye! Don’t group me in with this one.” Chibs says. I laugh and nod.

“Ready for your first tattoo? It’s a big one.” Juice asks.

“I’m sure I can handle it.” I assure him.

“Want me to be there to hold your hand?” he asks with a smirk.

“Do you want to hold my hand while I relieve you of your favorite toy?” I ask him innocently.

His toothy grin falls to a serious face, “No thank you.”

“Didn’t think so. You can be there with me, though.” I tell him.

Juice looks like he’s lost in thought for a moment, “Wait, wouldn’t doing that affect you as well?” he asks me.

“I didn’t say anything about removing your tongue.” I reply with a smirk.

“She is one evil lass, Juicyboy.” Chibs comments.

“What can I say, I like them a little crazy.” he tells the scot.

I smile, “Just as I like mine a little submissive.” Beside us, Chibs makes a fake whip sound and I laugh as Juice’s face contorts into that of a little pained.

“Are you telling me that Juice is a bottom?” I hear Tig ask behind me, “But that means… you top?” he asks.

I turn to look at him, “You’re damn right.”

Tig lays back down dramatically, “All the best ones are dead or too young!” he exclaims. I’m not sure how to take that and just agree to not say anything. I turn back to Juice after I notice his hands are absent from my waist.

I give him a puzzled look, “What?”

He looks a little mad, “Nothing.” he replies. I go to reply, but suddenly Uncer exits the station front door and we all go to gather around him.

“Stahl’s been locked in a room with FBI, two hours now. No idea what’s goin’ on.” the chief says.

“What about Weston?” Jax asks.

“Still waiting to hear from the DA. I’m sorry.” he says and walks back into the station. We walk from the station steps feeling defeated and head for our bikes.

“Sack, stay with my mom and Tara.” Jax tells the prospect.

“Absolutely, man.” Sack replies.

“Thanks, bro.”

“We’re staying.” Clay announces. No one questions, instead we all gather around the cop car parked in front.

“Comfortable?” Unser asks a few moments later.

“What?” Jax asks.

“Bad news for law enforcement. Weston and Zobelle are both walking.” he tells us.

“How?” Jax asks.

“Chucky’s testimony don’t hold up and Zobelle has been working for the FBI all along.” Unser says.

“A rat?” Clay asks.

“Trading senators and A.B. shot-callers.” Unser says and walks away.

Clay pushes off against the car and turns to Jax, “Get to Otto. Have him send word up the ranks. Gets us protected inside again, stops any Arayan backlash once we drop Weston.” Jax nods and makes for his bike before he stops and looks at Tig.

“Weston is mine.” he says.

“I know.” Tig assures him, “Jax-” he stops him and points towards the door everyone is looking towards. We watch as Ethan Zobelle leaves the station with a small group of people. We stare him down and hear him turn down police escort. And then we hear it, the rumbling of motorcycles that aren’t ours. Mayans. We walk towards the street and watch them stop in the middle of the road.

“Holy shit.” Jax mumbles.

“Brown’s protecting their investment, huh?” Clay says. We watch the large group drive away, Zobelle among them and make for our bikes. We take off behind them and end up parking across the street from Zobelle’s protective detail, two cop cars between us and them. It’s a stare down, a waiting game for now, but we do it. I end up parking next to Juice.

“I know you’re mad at me.” I tell him when Clay walks to the other side of the line we made.

“I’m not mad at you.” Juice replies, but doesn’t look at me.

“Bullshit, you’re mad I told the group I top.” I tell him.

He sighs and looks at me, “It wasn’t cool, Haze.”

“Well neither was pretending I’m a child getting my first tattoo and patronizing me.” I reply, “I’m not some damsel in distress, I know what I can handle.” I tell him, “I do want you to be there, though.” I tell him after a moment of silence.

He sighs and softens his features, “I’m sorry. Guess I’m just tryin’ to look tough. I know you can protect yourself.” he admits, looking away.

“Hey, you’re tough to me.” I tell him, “Those guys can’t even come close to performing the way you do in bed.” I add.

He turns to me, a small smile on his face, “Thanks, babe.” I smile and mouth ‘Love you’. He returns the smile, “Love you too.” he says aloud. The air is filled with the sound of an approaching bike; Jax. He pulls up and switches off his bike.

We gather around, “Downloaded Otto.” he says and turns to Unser, “Weston out yet?”

“Yeah, Hale’s got Eglee to give him an escort out of town. Making a stop to see his kids first - Sanwa CFA.”

Jax shrugs, “I’ll catch him at Family Services.” he says and buckles up his helmet again.

“Hey-” Unser says, “No harm to my officer.”

“Yeah.” Jax agrees and then takes off once again, this time with Opie and Chibs. We watch as Alvarez walks towards the police line and Clay walks the same way. They’re stopped by the cops on standby.

“Just want a peaceful conversation.” Alvarez tells the cop, holding his hands in the air.

The cop pats him down, “He’s clean.” Clay takes out his gun and hands it to Tig before proceeding towards the Mayan leader. They stand just out of hearing range so you hear their voices but not what they’re saying exactly. The part ways and Clay walks towards us again.

“It’s time.” he says and turns to look across the street, “Let’s make the mexicans feel welcome.” he nods to Juice, “You and the nomads keep an eye on things. Rest of us, clubhouse.”

“Call you when they get restless.” Juice says. I walk over to him as everyone is dispersing.

“Don’t provoke them, please. Call immediately if anything appears to be going south.” I instruct him.

He nods, “I will.” he says and kisses me, “Love you.” he says.

“Love you.” I tell him and get on my bike, taking off with the others.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We sit around the clubhouse, club member and family alike, club sitting at the bar. I take a swig of whatever Clay pours me and swallow it down, feeling the burn it brings. The door opens and in walks Jax.

“It’s done.” he tells Clay.

“I am so proud of you.” Happy tells Jax, making me smile a bit to myself.

“Me too.” Clay says and pulls Jax into a hug. Shots begin being passed around to the members and we hold them for now.

“Where we at?” Jax asks.

“Puerto Rican’s watching Zobelle.” Bobby says.

Jax nods, then looks around, “Where’s my mom?”

“Her and, uh, Tara are getting supplies. Sack is with ‘em.” Piney tells him.

Jax looks to Clay, “You’re a good son.” Clay tells him.

“Sons.” one of the outside charter member says, holding up his shot glass.

“Sons.” is echoed in unison and we drink down the shot. We stand around, taking a few more shots when I feel my phone go off in my pocket.

I pull it out and answer on the second ring, “Yeah?”

“Mayans are moving.” I hear Juice tell me on the other line.

“On it.” I reply and shut the phone, “Let’s go, they’re moving.” I tell the boys. We proceed to the chapel and arm ourselves and then head out to the bikes. In no time, we’re caught up with the Mayans, trailing behind them, but not before we stopped and loaded the few selected members to get in the back of Unser’s work truck armed and ready. With a signal, Clay sends the truck up to the front of the line and without hesitation, the truck gate opens and the Sons inside open fire. We halt to a stop, grabbing out our guns and shooting from behind the Mayan parade.

“Alvarez, take off!” Clay yells, “Or we finish this.” he says and Jax fires off a warning shot to make the point. “Go get King Whitey.” Clay instructs as Zobelle takes off. We speed after him and park outside the building we see his car parked at.

“Check it out.” Clay tells Tig. The Sergeant nods and walks for the building.

“Oh, yeah. He’s in there. He’s surrounded with a busload of kids.” Tig tells us.

“Probably calling for backup, maybe the sheriffs.” Bobby points out.

“Who gives a shit?” Jax asks.

“Those kids clear, we kill him.” Clay says. We nod, going off in different directions to keep an eye out for any backup that might’ve been called. I hear a phone ring and look over to see Jax answer.

“Tara?” I hear him ask. I walk towards him, “Tara!?” he asks again, this time louder. He hangs up the phone.

“What?” Clay asks.

“Somethin’s wrong.” Jax says, “I gotta go.” he tells Clay, waiting for his answer. He shrugs and Jax turns to leave.

“I’m with you, brother.” Opie tells Jax.

“Me too.” I add and hurry on my bike. In no time, we’re speeding for home. It’s not long before we pull into the driveway of Jax’s house and rushing inside. I run in ahead of Jax, being smaller and faster than him. I throw open the door and stop at the kitchen doorway, leaving space for Jax and Opie to run by.

“Kip!” I cry when I see him laying on the floor, a pool of blood around him. I feel for a pulse and get nothing. Oh god, Kip. I decided I'll mourn later and follow after Jax into Abel’s room, coming up behind Opie to see Tara tied to the rocking chair.

“He- he took Abel.” Tara says as soon as the tape leaves her mouth.

Jax stands, “What?” he asks and checks the crib, “Who took him?”

“That Irishman I patched up.” Tara says shakily. Jax looks between Opie and I before getting on his phone.

“I need you.” Jax says into the phone, “Cameron was here, he killed Kip, tied Tara up and-” he pauses, containing himself, “He took Abel.” he tells the mic. After a moment, he closes the phone. “Docks.” Jax says.

“What about Kip, we can’t just leave his-” I stop, “We can’t leave him like that.” I tell Jax.

He turns to Tara, “Call Unser, we’ll let them take care of it for once.” he says. We head out once more, this time heading for the docks, the other five joining us somewhere along the highway. We arrive to the docks, my speedometer inching higher than ever before suddenly drops to nothing as we screech to a halt and run after the bobbing head of Cameron.

“Far dock!” Jax yells and jumps over the railing of the ramp, running at full speed. We run after him, but not in time. When we reach the dock, the boat Cameron is already way out.

“Oh, god.” I mutter, covering my mouth. I feel a hand on my shoulder and place mine on Jax’s.

“He took my son.” Jax says, realizing what just happened. He turned back to the group and repeated in disbelief, “He took my son!” and collapsed to the ground, held by Clay. I felt arms wrap around me as my best friend screamed at the top of his lungs. I kept my hand on Jax’s shoulder, clutching his vest tight in my hand as I felt the tears well in my eyes.


End file.
